La Mascara que Usas
by KARASTENGU
Summary: Adrien se desmaya en plena entrevista y el doctor le informa que tuvo una leve intoxicación con amoniaco, lo cual fue debido al salvar a personas en una fábrica de tintes de cabello en llamas. El padre de Adrien cree que su hijo fue envenenado por enemigos celosos de su talento, así que Gabriel Agreste deberá tomar una decisión radical para mantener seguro a su hijo. ¿Cuál será?
1. Chapter 1 Malestar

_Hola, aquí karastengu trayendo un nuevo fic, otro de prueba, como ya saben este continuará si ustedes me escriben pidiendo más._

 _Ahora escribiré acerca de una heroína de París que esta fascinando a todo el mundo y que por fin ya esta siendo transmitida en latino en Disney channel. (yo no tengo cable) Aun así, pude disfrutar de esta serie en castellano y sub esp._

 _Y si, estoy hablando de Ladybug, la verdad es que es una historia muy interesante y creo que debería tener un fic sobre ella y su felino amigo entre mis historias._

 _ **Bueno, ya saben que Ladybug no me pertenece sino a su creador y solo tomo prestados a los personajes para crear mis historias.**_

 _Espero que les guste..._

* * *

 **LA MASCARA QUE USAS.**

Mi nombre es Adrien Agreste, de día soy un modelo famoso, aunque debo admitir que no me es divertido ser modelo, solo lo hago para complacer a mi padre. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe de mi, y es que tengo un secreto, cuando surge el mal en las calles de París, yo me transformo en CHAT NOIR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 1 Malestar.  
**

Como todas las mañanas Adrien se levantó a las 5 am, tomó una ducha rápida, se puso unos jeans, tenis blancos y una sudadera negra. Luego se dirigió para tomar su desayuno en solitario, esperando a que le dieran el horario que debería cumplir ese día.

-Toma – dijo Natalie mientras le entregaba un papel con su horario.

Adrien lo tomó y aun con el pan el la boca lo leyó:

5:00 desayuno.

5:30 sesión de maquillaje.

6:00 escoger el vestuario.

6:30 sesión de fotos.

7:50 escuela.

15:00 entrevista con la editora de la revista L' modele.

18:00 clases de piano.

19:00 clases de chino.

20:30 cena

21:30 a la cama.

-¿Y cuándo respiro? -preguntó Adrien en modo de broma, pero la mirada seria de Natalie le indicaba que no estaba de humor, aunque nunca lo parecía.

Adrien terminó su desayuno, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la sesión de fotos programada para hoy. Al llegar al lugar donde se haría la sesión, Adrien, fue llevado hasta un camerino, allí le esperaba Davina, quien era la encargada del maquillaje.

-Adrien, ¿no dormiste bien anoche? - le preguntó Davina al ver que el chico tenía leves orejeras bajo los ojos.

-Este...yo...- Adrien buscó la excusa perfecta para cubrir sus hazañas contra el crimen junto a Ladybug. - Estuve terminando mi tarea.

-Ya no importa, en unos segundos te haré parecer que estas fresco como una lechuga.

Diez minutos después, Adrien terminó de ser maquillado y llevado a otro cuarto donde un hombre con pose afeminada lo vestiría para la sesión.

-Al parecer Gabriel decidió finalizar el año con lo formal -dijo el hombre mientras miraba a Adrien detenidamente.

-Bastian – dijo Natalie quien estaba junto a Adrien mientras revisaba una tablet. -No tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Bien – dijo el hombre en un tono afeminado. -Chico, espero que cooperes

Un rato después Adrien estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa gris, un chaleco negro, una corbata de moño y zapatos negros.

-Esto es incomodo -dijo Adrien mientras posaba para el fotógrafo.

-Ahora quiero que te cruces de brazos y pongas cara seria. -dijo el fotógrafo.

* * *

Mientras Adrien era fotografiado, en otra parte de París, en una panadería para ser más específicos, Marinette se encontraba arreglando sus cosas para ir al instituto, por primera vez ya iba con buen tiempo.

-Se ve que ahora estas muy animada Marinette. - dijo Tikki flotando aun lado de ella.

-¿Y cómo no? - dijo Marinette guardando su ultimo libro en la mochila. -A pesar de que anoche me desvelé combatiendo el mal, hoy no tuve problemas para levantarme temprano y llegar antes al instituto.

-Déjame adivinar -dijo la pequeña Kwami – Si llegas temprano te encontraras con Adrien.

-¡Si! - dijo emocionada. -Él siempre llega temprano, cuando apenas abre la escuela. Si llego temprano podré verlo y así platicaremos sin interrupciones, así podré conocerlo mejor.

-Si es que no te trabas cada vez que hablas con él.

-Es un riesgo que debo tomar.

Marinette salió de su habitación y desayuno junto con su madre unos huevos con salchichas, esta vez su padre faltaría ya que estaría en la panadería encargándose de un pedido de ultima hora. Después de desayunar, la peliazul salió de casa con rumbo a la escuela y no podía evitarse sentirse feliz ya que por primera había hecho sus deberes completos e iba con tiempo de sobra para llegar a tiempo a clases.

-Hoy es mi día -dijo Marinette dando un salto de alegría.

Pero justo en ese momento una explosión en una fábrica cercana le quito toda la alegría que llevaba Marinette.

-Hay que ayudarlos Marinette. -dijo Tikki asomándose desde la pequeña bolsa que llevaba puesta la chica.

Marinette fue detrás de un anuncio, se transformó en Ladybug y fue en ayuda de la gente.

Las personas iban saliendo de la fábrica tratando de salvarse del humo y las llamas que esta producía. Ladybug entró en el lugar en busca de gente que aun estuviera atrapada entre el humo, escombros e incluso por el fuego, pero como era una fábrica de tintes para el cabello el olor a pintura quemada y químicos era muy desagradable, lo peor es que el amoniaco que usa en los tintes era muy peligroso si se calentaba a grandes temperaturas.

-¡Ayúdenme! -gritó una mujer quien estaba siendo acorralada por las llamas en lo que era una oficina.

-¡No sé preocupe! -gritó Ladybug. -Yo la salvaré.

Ladybug sacó su yoyo y comenzó a girarlo con mucha rapidez, el aire que este emanaba hacia que el fuego comenzara a sofocarse permitiendo que la mujer en problemas logrará salir de las llamas, sin embargo esto no seria suficiente ya que cada vez el fuego crecía más.

Por suerte Ladybug logró poner a la mujer fuera de peligro, pero debía volver adentro ya que al parecer aun había una persona, solo que esta se encontraba en el ultimo piso.

Al entrar, Ladybug tuvo que taparse la nariz para evitar respirar los químicos, si tan solo Chat noir estuviera ahí, las cosas serían más fáciles. Camino entre unos pasillos que tenían unas llamas menores con su yoyo dando vuelta, cosa que le sirvió para disipar el humo y justo cuando iba a entrar a una habitación, el techo de desplomó sobre ella. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y eso le costó que una pila de escombros la aplastará de la cintura para abajo reteniéndola y que su yoyo quedara lejos de su alcancé.

-Esto no puede empeorar -dijo Ladybug mientras intentaba quitar sin éxito los pedazos de techo. -Chat noir, ¿dónde demonios estas?

-¡Cataclismo! -gritó Chat Noir, quien cayó sobre los escombros y los hizo cenizas.

Chat noir ayudó a Ladybug a levantarse.

-¿Dónde estabas? -preguntó la chica al momento que tomaba su yoyo.

-Mejor saquemos a los heridos de aquí. - dijo el gato evadiendo la pregunta de su lady.

Si bien, cuando Adrien se enteró de que la fábrica había explotado, tuvo que pedir permiso para ir al baño en plena sesión de fotos. Ya en el baño se transformó en su alter ego y salió por una ventana sin que lo vieran.

-Dicen que todavía hay alguien en el área este -dijo Ladybug mientras comenzaba a correr rumbo a esa área.

Chat noir siguió a Ladybug por los pasillos, el olor de los químicos combinado con el humo del fuego, comenzaron a molestar al chico gato. Tanto que hasta comenzó a toser con mucha frecuencia.

-¿Chat, estas bien? -preguntó Ladybug al notar la tos de su compañero. -Trata de no respirar el humo.

-Eso intento mi Lady – contestó el gato.

Unos segundos después, encontraron a un hombre inconsciente en un cuarto donde había grandes contenedores llenos de tintes totalmente quemados, además que las llamas gobernaban por completo el lugar. Eso indicaba que el incendio había surgido de esa habitación.

-Yo te abriré camino mi lady – dijo Chat al momento que giraba su bastón con mucha rapidez sofocando así algunas llamas.

Ladybug aprovechó la oportunidad y fue en ayuda del hombre inconsciente, una vez en sus brazos Ladybug y Chat noir pusieron al hombre fuera de peligro.

Ya estando afuera, los paramédicos se hicieron cargo del hombre, mientras que Chat noir le era administrada una máscara de oxigeno para que se recuperara.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Ladybug acercándose a la ambulancia donde estaba Chat noir. -¿No estas herido?.

Chat noir solo levantó su pulgar, dándole a entender a su Lady que estaba fuera de peligro, lo cual calmaba a Marinette.

-¿Qué me pueden decir los héroes de París?- dijo Alya apareciendo de la nada y grabando a los chicos.

-Ahora no Alya -dijo Chat alejándose la máscara de oxigeno un poco.

En eso el anillo de Chat comenzó a parpadear, indicándole que ya solo le quedaban segundos antes de que perdiera energía. Al notar esto, Adrien dejó el oxigeno a un lado, se despidió de su lady con una reverencia típica de él y se alejó corriendo del lugar.

Alya como es de esperarse siguió al felino hasta un callejón sin que él o la heroína se diera cuenta y al momento que una luz verde apareció de repente en el callejón, la castaña tomó una foto rápida y luego se ocultó. Al momento que revisó la foto en su teléfono no pudo evitar dejar escapar una exclamación de triunfo.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, Marinette se encontraba entrando al salón intentando no hacer ruido para que la maestra no la descubriera. Con mucho cuidado se sentó junto con Alya que parecía muy emocionada.

-Marinette. -dijo la castaña en susurro. -Tengo algo que enseñarte, pero será en el almuerzo.

Marinette asintió mientras se preguntaba que sería lo que su mejor amiga le mostraría en el almuerzo, sin embargo ahora se tenía que poner al día con sus deberes. Fue cuando se percató de que Adrien no estaba en su lugar, cosa que la preocupo mucho.

-Hey Nino. -dijo Marinette en susurro. -¿Y Adrien?

-No losé -contestó el moreno.

Justo en ese momento Adrien entró corriendo al salón y terminó cayéndose regando sus cosas por el suelo. Rápidamente las risas y los murmullos de los compañeros de clases resonó por todo el salón, cosa que molestó a la profesora Bustier.

-Señor Agreste – dijo la maestra cruzándose de brazos. -¿Tiene alguna explicación para haber llegado a esta hora?

-Este.. -dijo Adrien al momento de que guardaba sus cosas en su mochila entre sus cosas también a Plagg que fingió ser un muñeco de plástico al momento que salió de la mochila con un trozo de queso. - La sesión de fotos tuvo complicaciones, no volverá a pasar.

-Eso espero.

La maestra regresó a anotar los problemas en la pizarra, mientras que Adrien se sentaba en su lugar junto a Nino.

Las horas pasaron y las explicaciones de la maestra se vieron interrumpidas porque Adrien no paraba de toser, aunque la maestra ya había dejado de tomarle importancia. Después de terminar unos ejercicios la hora deseada por todos llegó, la hora del descanso, donde muchos podrían ir a la cafetería a comer o en el caso de los héroes de París, ir a combatir a Akumas, pero la suerte les sonrió ya que por el momento no había peligro alguno.

Marinette guardó sus cosas y acompaño a Alya a la cafetería de la escuela, allí se sentaron en una mesa y comenzaron a comer sus almuerzos, pero la peliazul no podía para de preguntarse si Adrien se encontraba bien.

-Calma Marinette – dijo Alya al ver a su amiga toda preocupada. -De seguro Adrien solo tiene un resfriado.

-¿Y si no es un resfriado común? -dijo Marinette comenzando con su paranoia. - ¿Y si tiene un virus de esos experimentales que son peligrosos?¿Y si tiene que ser hospitalizado?

-Calma. - dijo la castaña tratando de tranquilizar a Marinette. -Estoy segura de que solo es un resfriado. ¿Por qué no le preparas algo que lo haga sentir bien? Algo como una sopa o un delicioso pan.

-Tienes razón Alya -dijo Marinette emocionada. - Cuando llegue a casa le haré un rico Brioche especial.

-Bien, ahora te enseñaré algo genial.

-¿Eh?...cierto, ¿qué es lo que traes ahora?

Alya sacó su celular y empezó a buscar algo entre sus archivos de imágenes, cuando encontró la que deseaba dijo:

-Hoy hubo una explosión en una fábrica, y como sabes Ladybug y Chat noir fueron a ayudar a las personas.

-¿Si? -dijo Marinette sin tener la mayor idea de a lo que quería llegar su amiga.

-Pues, quise entrevistar a los héroes de París, pero no tenían tiempo. En eso Chat noir tuvo que irse del lugar. Yo lo seguí hasta llegar a un callejón solitario a unas cuantas calles de allí y logré tomar esta foto.

Para ese punto Marinette ya estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo su amiga, recordó que en aquel entonces que Chat ya no tenía bastante energía y que en cualquier momento se destransformaria. ¿Acaso Alya había descubierto la identidad secreta de Chat noir? ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Estarían los dos en serios problemas?

-Mira esto – Alya le pasó su celular a Marinette.

Marinette dudo en tomar el teléfono, pero las insistencias de la castaña la hicieron tomarlo. Con un poco de miedo miró la imagen y no pudo evitar levantar la ceja por confusión.

-¿Qué tal?

-Este...no sé que decir.

En el teléfono de Alya solo había una imagen un poco borrosa que mostraba a un chico de espaldas que corría, este traía al parecer un traje negro y tenía el cabello rubio.

\- ¿Estas seguro que es Chat noir? -preguntó Marinette devolviéndole el celular a Alya. -Tal ves era otra persona que pasaba por ahí de casualidad.

-Estoy segura de que es Chat noir -contestó la castaña emocionada.

Marinette sabía que cuando Alya se ponía así no había forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión, por el momento Marinette agradecía que la imagen estuviera borrosa, ya se encargaría más tarde de solucionar el problema, ahora su prioridad era el bienestar de Adrien.

Hablando de Adrien, este se encontraba en otra mesa con Nino igualmente comiendo su almuerzo, bueno, solo Nino comía, el rubio ni siquiera había probado un bocado.

-¿No vas a comer? -preguntó Nino con un emparedado en las manos.

-Me duele mucho la garganta -dijo Adrien al momento que se llevaba la mano a dicha zona.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería amigo.

-¿Y enfrentar a la enfermera Emily? Prefiero estar muerto antes de ir con ella.

-Buen punto.

Después de la hora del almuerzo se reanudaron las clases y Adrien ya estaba agotado para el final de estas, lo único que quería era llegar a casa, ponerse su pijama y echarse en su cama. Se despidió de Nino y subió en la limusina que lo esperaba ya en la entrada. Ya estando adentro se encontró con Natalie con su típica cara de pocos amigos.

-Ahora te llevaremos a la entrevista – dijo Natalie.

La entrevista, Adrien ya la había olvidado, ahora tenía que pasar otra media hora de maquillaje, además de otra hora de vestuario, para terminar frente a una reportera de una revista de moda reconocida en París. Sus planes de echarse en la cama se habían esfumado por completo.

Más tarde, y una vez maquillado y vestido, Adrien estaba en la recepción de un hotel siendo entrevistado por una mujer de unos treinta años, que llevaba una grabadora de bolsillo en su mano.

-¿Qué se siente ser el hijo del diseñador más famoso de París? -preguntó la reportera.

Las preguntas comenzaron, Adrien trataba de contestar lo mejor posible, y Natalie estaba a su lado revisando que todo saliera bien. Después de unas horas, Adrien ya estaba agotado y si en la escuela se sentía mal, justo en ese momento se sentía pésimo. El dolor de garganta era muy fuerte y empeoraba cada vez que hablaba, además comenzaba a sentirse con fiebre y con dificultad para respirar.

-Le haré la ultima pregunta – dijo la reportera, cosa que Adrien agradeció. - ¿Le gusta ser modelo?

Adrien no sabía contestar, estaba a punto de decir si, pero en ese momento vio un empleado del lugar empezó a poner bebidas y bocadillos en una mesa cerca de ellos.

-Necesito un poco de agua. -dijo Adrien levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose hacia la mesa.

Adrien tomó un vaso de agua y bebió el contenido, luego tomó otro hasta haberse acabado cuatro vasos.

-Adrien – dijo Natalie acercándose a él. -No tenemos mucho tiempo.

-V-voy – dijo Adrien al momento que tomaba otro vaso.

Natalie se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la reportera para informar que la entrevistase reanudaría dentro de poco, cuando escuchó un golpe hueco en el suelo. Natalie se dio media vuelta y vio a Adrien inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia! -gritó Natalie al momento que se acercaba a Adrien.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? Apenas es el primer capitulo y tengo en mente una buena trama.**_

 _ **Espero recibir comentarios sobre que les parece y también acepto ideas suyas.**_

 _ **Si quieren saber que pasará, no duden en seguir esta historia.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Una decisión Radical

_Me sorprendió que a penas dos horas de subir este fic, comenzaron a seguirme y visitarme muy seguido._ _Lo cual me alegró bastante._

 _Bueno, como vi que les llamó la atención, he decidido continuarlo._

 _Espero que les guste la trama._

* * *

 **LA MASCARA QUE USAS.**

Mi nombre es Adrien Agreste, de día soy un modelo famoso, aunque debo admitir que no me es divertido ser modelo, solo lo hago para complacer a mi padre. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe de mi, y es que tengo un secreto, cuando surge el mal en las calles de París, yo me transformo en CHAT NOIR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 2. Decisión Radical.**

Marinette llegó como rayo hasta su casa, donde fue recibida por su madre quien estaba preparando la comida.

-¿Qué tal la escuela Marinette? -preguntó Sabina mientras sacaba una bandeja del horno.

-Estuvo bien – dijo la peliazul.

Marinette subió hasta su habitación, dejó su mochila en su diván rosa y bajo a la panadería, donde estaba su padre atendiendo a unos clientes.

-Papá – dijo Marinette. -Necesito preparar un Brioche. ¿Tenemos ingredientes suficientes?

-Tengo unos recién salidos del horno -dijo Tom. -Puedes tomar el que te guste.

-Pero la idea es que lo haga yo.

-¿Es para alguien especial? -preguntó Tom con curiosidad.

-No, bueno si. -dijo poniéndose un poco roja.

-¿Puedo saber para quien?

-Este...verás...tengo un amigo que anda un poco enfermo y recordé que tú siempre me dices que el pan es mucho mejor remedio para los malestares.

-Mucho mejor que la sopa -exclamó Tom contento.

-Exacto.

-Mira, todavía quedan los ingredientes para preparar unos dos.

-Gracias papá.

Marinette abrazó a su padre y se dirigió al área donde preparaban el pan, se puso un delantal, un gorro, se lavó las manos perfectamente y se dispuso a preparar el mejor Brioche.

* * *

Cuando Gabriel fue informado de que su hijo se había desmayado en plena entrevista, había dejado lo que estaba haciendo y fue directo al hospital a donde fue llevado Adrien. Si bien, Gabriel era una persona seria y no parecía mostrar afecto a su hijo, la realidad era otra. Gabriel se preocupaba más por el bienestar de hijo todo el tiempo y desde que su esposa falleció, se preocupaba aun más, aunque no pareciese.

Cuando el auto paró frente al hospital, el diseñador bajo de este a toda prisa y entró al hospital, donde estaba Natalie fuera de la habitación de su hijo.

-¿Dónde esta el doctor? -preguntó el señor Agreste a su asistente.

-Me alegra que ya este aquí señor Agreste -dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación del joven modelo. -Necesitó hablar con usted en mi oficina.

Gabriel y Natalie siguieron al doctor hasta llegar a su oficina, ya estando allí dentro los tres tomaron asiento en en torno al escritorio.

-Bien señor Agreste. - empezó a decir el doctor. -Su hijo sufrió una leve intoxicación con amoniaco.

-¡¿Qué?! -preguntó Gabriel sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Su hijo sufrió intoxicación con amoniaco.

-Si entendí eso, la pregunta es ¿cómo pudo ser eso?

-La intoxicación con amoniaco, pudo haber sido ingerida, inhalada o por vía cutánea. - dijo calmadamente el doctor.

-¿Se pondrá bien? -preguntó Gabriel.

-Ahora esta fuera de peligro, como mencioné con anterioridad fue leve. Ahora lo que procede es averiguar donde pudo haberse intoxicado

-¿Cómo podremos saberlo? -preguntó Natalie.

-¿Qué comió? ¿Tuvo contacto con algún producto de limpieza? Tengo entendido que su hijo es modelo, tal ves el maquillaje que usa traía alguna pequeña cantidad.

Gabriel miró seriamente a Natalie por unos segundos, luego suspiró y dijo:

-Puede ser que algún producto de belleza le haya hecho daño.

-Es lo más probable señor Agreste. -dijo el Doctor. - Bien, ¿Le gustaría ver a su hijo?

-Ahora tengo algo muy importante que hacer. – dijo Gabriel levantándose de la silla y saliendo de ahí.

* * *

Minutos más tarde Marinette se encontraba envolviendo con un listón la caja donde se encontraba su Brioche recién horneado. Tenía toda la cara cubierta de harina, pero a ella parecía no importarle.

Al terminar, Marinette se quitó el mandil y la gorra, y salió de la panadería con rumbo a casa de Adrien.

-Espero que le guste -dijo Marinette estando a unas cuadras de la casa del rubio.

-Lo preparaste especialmente para él -dijo Tikki desde la bolsita donde era transportada. -Vas a ver que si le gustará.

-Eso espero.

Cuando Marinette estuvo a punto de cruzar la calle y llegar a la casa de Adrien, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Aló – dijo Marinette contestando su móvil.

-Marinette -dijo Alya del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Oh! Alya, justo ahora estoy a punto de llegar a casa de Adrien, le preparé un delicioso Brioche. -dijo emocionada.

-Tengo malas noticias amiga- dijo Alya seriamente.

-¿Qué ocurre? -dijo Marinette.

-Es Adrien, fue llevado al hospital hace dos horas.

* * *

Mientras tanto Adrien se encontraba en un cuarto de hospital, el cual era una suit de lujo, con pantalla de plasma de 50 pulgadas, una nevera con bocadillos, tres sillones, una mesa en el centro y otras cosas más.

Adrien traía una pijama azul y se encontraba viendo por la ventana con una máscara de oxigeno puesta, mientras que Plagg estaba disfrutando un delicioso queso camembert a su lado.

-Calma Adrien – dijo Plagg al momento que se metía el queso en su boca. -Todo va a estar bien.

-¿Cómo va a estarlo Plagg? -dijo Adrien retirándose la máscara de oxigeno para hablar bien. - El doctor dijo intoxicación por amoniaco.

-Ya estas fuera de peligro.

-Si, ¿pero crees que cuando me pregunten como es que pude intoxicarme les conteste que como Chat noir fui a salvar a personas de una fábrica de tintes para el cabello en llamas?

-¿Y qué tiene que ver el amoniaco con eso? -preguntó Plagg todo confundido.

-Uno de los ingredientes para los tintes de cabello es amoniaco, el cual es peligroso si se calienta y se inhala.

-¡AAAAAAAA ya entendí! -exclamó el Kwami negro al entenderle. -Ahí fue donde te intoxicaste.

Adrien paso su mano por la cara, no podía entender porque aveces Plagg era un poquito tonto. Lo bueno es que sabía que su Kwami nunca lo dejaría solo.

En eso escuchó alguien que estaba discutiendo del otro lado de la puerta, como no alcanzaba a escuchar bien lo que pasaba, se acercó a la puerta y pegó la oreja derecha.

-Pero soy amiga de Adrien -dijo una chica.

-Son ordenes del señor Agreste. -dijo un hombre de voz gruesa. -Esta prohibido las visitas al joven Adrien.

-Le he traído un delicioso Brioche.

-Señorita no quiero usar la fuerza con usted, por favor retírese.

Adrien quiso abrir la puerta para evitar que la chica se fuera, pero la puerta estaba cerrada por fuera, cosa que lo molesto.

Justo en ese momento la perilla comenzó a girar y Adrien al ver eso, regresó a la cama, se puso la mascarilla, tomó un libro que estaba en la mesita junto su cama, lo abrió y fingió estarlo leyendo.

-Joven Agreste. -dijo el doctor entrando a la habitación y acercándose a él. - Le informó que ya no es necesario seguir usando la mascarilla.

-Que bien. -dijo Adrien al momento que se la quitaba.

-Su cuerpo esta libre del amoniaco, lo bueno que fueron muy pocas cantidades a las que estuvo expuesto.

-¿Entonces por qué me sentía mal? -preguntó Adrien confundido.

-Cuando se tiene contacto y se deja pasar varias horas sin ser atendido, empeora aunque sea una pequeña dosis.

-Ya veo.

-Bien, a partir de ahora ya lo doy de alta. Ya puedes regresar a casa, pero te recetaré una medicina para estar seguro de que estés libre del químico, además de que ahora que deberás revisar los productos de belleza que llegues a usar, si no quieres volver a acá.

* * *

-¿Por qué no le llamas Marinette? -dijo Tikki.

-¿Y qué le digo? -preguntó ella.

-Algo como, te he preparado un Brioche porque note que estabas un poco enfermo.

Marinette le dedicó una sonrisa a su pequeña amiga y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa. Ya estando en casa dejó la caja sobre su escritorio y se sentó frente a la computadora a revisar sus correos.

-¿Crees qué el chico de la foto sea Chat noir? -preguntó de repente la peliazul sin dejar de mirar el monitor.

-No sé que contestar -dijo Tikki flotando a su lado. -Hay una posibilidad de que si sea y hay otra de que no.

-Alya esta yendo muy lejos, creo que es mejor detenerla antes de que algo malo ocurra. -se levanta. - Pero primero debo hablar con un gato.

-Vamos.

-Tikki, puntos fuera...

* * *

-Señor, ¿esta seguro de lo que acaba de decidir? -preguntó Natalie muy sorprendida.

Natalie estaba en la oficina del señor Agreste y no podía evitar sorprenderse por lo que Gabriel le había dicho.

-He llegado a la conclusión de que alguien intentó atacarlo- dijo Gabriel. -Es lógico siendo el hijo del diseñador más famoso de parís.

-Pero señor -dijo Natalie. -¿cómo cree que se lo tome?.

-Eso lo veremos justo ahora. Natalie tráelo.

Adrien ya había salido del hospital hace unas horas atrás y había sido expuesto a confinamiento indefinido en su habitación, cosa que no duraría mucho ya que se había convertido en Chat noir y estaba dispuesto a salir por la ventana.

-Adrien -dijo Natalie abriendo la puerta.

Al notar esto Adrien se quitó el anillo volviendo a su estado de civil y se quedó parado en medio de su habitación.

-¿Qué pasa Natalie? -dijo el rubio poniendo sus manos en la espalda.

-Tu padre quiere hablar contigo – dijo la mujer en un tono serio.

Adrien siguió a Natalie hasta la oficina de su padre, durante el camino no paraba de preguntarse la razón por la que su padre lo citaba a hablar con él. Después de formularse las posibles hipótesis de su llamado, llegó a la conclusión de que su padre quería saber acerca de su intoxicación, cosa que era normal para aquellas circunstancias, sin embargo aun no se le ocurría un buen pretexto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Adrien se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio de su padre, este ultimo todavía no llegaba, comenzó a observar lo que había al rededor. La oficina tenía dos ventanas al fondo, había cuadros con los diseños que Gabriel hacia, además de cuadros donde había portadas de revista donde Adrien llegó a posar.

-Iré directo al punto Adrien. -dijo Gabriel entrando en la oficina. - Por tu seguridad he decidido que es mejor que permanezcas fuera de la vista de las personas.

* * *

 _ **¿Sorprendidos? ¿Será que Gabriel planea aislar a su hijo del mundo como lo hizo tiempo atrás o tendrá otra idea en mente?**_

 _ **¿Cómo lo tomará Adrien?**_

 _ **Si quieren saberlo no duden en seguir el fic.**_

 _ **Todo comentario e idea es aceptado**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Cambio de Identidad

_Bienvenidos al tercer cap de este fic, que al parecer esta llamando la atención._

 _En el capitulo pasado Gabriel tomó una decisión, ¿De qué trata? Y lo más importante como lo tomará Adrien. Ahora, las respuestas serán reveladas._

 _Disfrútenlo..._

* * *

 **LA MASCARA QUE USAS.**

Mi nombre es Adrien Agreste, de día soy un modelo famoso, aunque debo admitir que no me es divertido ser modelo, solo lo hago para complacer a mi padre. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe de mi, y es que tengo un secreto, cuando surge el mal en las calles de París, yo me transformo en CHAT NOIR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 3 Cambio de identidad.**

La noche ya había caído y Ladybug se encontraba de tejado en tejado buscando a Chat noir. Usualmente era el gato quien llegaba a ella cuando apenas salia a patrullar, pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora, el minino no aparecía por ningún lado.

Cansada de intentar llamarlo por su móvil que tenía el yoyo, Marinette decidió parar en un tejado a pensar la situación un poco. Fue entonces cuando vio al gato saltar por los tejados a toda velocidad.

-Con que ahí esta -dijo Ladybug aliviada de encontrarlo. -¡Hey Chat!

Sin embargo el gato se siguió de largo haciendo que Marinette comenzara a perseguirlo entre los tejados.

Adrien, no podía para de saltar de tejado en tejado, lo que había hablado con su padre era una sorpresa, algo que nunca creyó escuchar dela boca del hombre que se hacía llamar su padre. Era simplemente extraño.

* * *

 _ **-FLASH BACK-**_

-¿Qué? -exclamó Adrien sorprendido.

-Te mantendré fuera de la vista de las personas. -dijo Gabriel.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! -dijo Adrien levantándose de la silla. -¡Me niego absolutamente a quedarme aquí!

-Adrien creo que no me explique bien...

-¡NO! -dijo en un tono fuerte y firme. - ¡Yo quiero ir a la escuela, estar con mis nuevos amigos, salir a divertirme, pero por ningún motivo volveré a quedarme aquí.

-¿Terminaste? -dijo Gabriel en un tono calmado, esperando a que su hijo terminara la pequeña rabieta.

Al ver que Adrien ya no decía nada, Gabriel acomodó sus lentes y dijo:

-No te voy a retener en esta casa.

-¿Eh? - dijo el rubio. -¿Entonces?

-Tengo otra idea en mente, pero primero siéntate.

Adrien se volvió a sentar en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de su padre, algo en el comportamiento de su padre lo estaba dejando confundido.¿Si no lo iba a retener en casa? ¿Qué otra cosa tenía en mente? ¿Acaso un internado? ¿O una escuela militar?

-Adrien -empezó a decir Gabriel calmadamente. -He estado pensado y he llegado a la conclusión de que tu intoxicación no fue por una negligencia de algún estético que usas en tus sesiones.

Adrien no dijo nada, dejó que su padre continuara, tenía que saber que era a lo que quería llegar con todo eso.

-Estoy muy seguro de que alguien intentó hacerte daño- concluyó el señor Agreste. - Así que por el momento puedes estar en peligro, lo cual es lógico para un muchacho de tu posición.

-¿Peligro, yo? -dijo Adrien sorprendido.

-Si, es por eso que debo mantenerte a salvo. ¿Cómo lo haré? Solo diré tres palabras: _**Cambio de identidad.**_

-¿No comprendo? - si Adrien estaba confundido al principio, ahora lo estaba peor.

-Te cambiarás la identidad por un tiempo, serás prácticamente otra persona en lo que las cosas se calman.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que me estas diciendo padre?

-Completamente.

-¡Señor! -dijo Natalie entrando a la oficina. -Los reporteros comenzaron a llegar, están ahora justo en la entrada.

-Este es un motivo por el cual debes cooperar Adrien. -dijo Gabriel. -Si abandonas esta casa los reporteros de perseguirán para saber la causa de su estadía en el hospital. Y eso podría ponerte aun más expuesto. -se levanta de su asiento.

-¿Qué pasará con la escuela y mis amigos? -preguntó Adrien con temor a la respuesta.

-Podrás seguir asistiendo a la escuela. Pero no podrás revelar quien eres .

-¿Y cómo sería todo esto?

-Te cambiaremos la apariencia – dijo Natalie. - Y vivirás en un departamento, así creemos que despistaremos a quienes están intentando lastimarte.

¡Espera un minuto! ¿Acaba de escuchar que viviría en un departamento? Sin padre que este reprobando todo lo que hace, sin horarios que cumplir, sin sesiones de fotos. Por primera vez, sería el mismo sin ocultarse detrás de una máscara. Esto era un sueño hecho realidad, sin embargo Adrien le encontraba algo que no le daba buena espina.

-¿Qué dices hijo, estas dispuesto a hacerlo?- preguntó Gabriel.

Algo así no podía ser real y menos saliendo de la boca de su padre, aun así Adrien le agradaba la idea de escapar de su vida, aunque sea por un tiempo. Así que sin más pensarlo decidió dar su respuesta.

-Lo haré. -dijo Adrien.

-Bien -dijo Gabriel esbozando una sonrisa seria. -Mañana temprano haremos los preparativos, por el momento descansa.

Adrien se dio media vuelta y salio de la oficina de su padre con rumbo a su habitación, solo quería hacer una cosa: Festejar.

 _ **-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**_

* * *

Chat Noir con cada salto dejaba escapar una exclamación de felicidad, su humor estaba demasiado bien y esperaba a que nada, ni nadie se lo arruinara.

-¡Detente Chat! -dijo Ladybug quien apareció justo en el tejado de enfrente, al cual iba a aterrizar el gato.

El gato negro al ser sorprendido resbaló del tejado y estuvo a punto de caer, pero por suerte una mariquita lo sujeto del traje antes que ocurriera algo feo.

-Salvado por mi Lady -dijo Chat con su típica sonrisa en su rostro. -Este día esta mejorando.

-Basta de juegos minino -dijo Ladybug poniendo a Chat en un lugar seguro. -Llevó toda la noche tratando de localizarte. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Recibiendo la mejor noticia de mi vida -contestó el gato.

-Pon mucha atención, Alya tiene una foto tuya.

-¿Y? -dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia. -Mis fotos están por todos lados, de dos formas distintas.

-Esta mañana cuando tu anillo se quedaba sin energía Alya te siguió y te tomó una foto...¿eh? ¿cómo decirlo?...en tu estado de civil.

Chat abrió los ojos como un plato, según Ladybug Alya tenía una foto siendo Adrien. Fue entonces que recordó que en el momento de entrar al callejón después de salvar a las personas, su anillo perdió toda su energía haciéndolo volver a la normalidad y esa normalidad incluía su ropa formal. Además de que también recordó que tuvo que correr varias cuadras hasta llegar de nuevo al edificio donde tenía la sesión de fotos y durante el trayecto tuvo algunos percances que hicieron que su ropa quedará sucia y arruinada, cosa que le costó la puntualidad en la escuela.

-Dime que no es cierto. -dijo Chat Noir tomando a Ladybug por los hombros y agitándola un poco.

-Mis fuentes afirman eso. -dijo Ladybug. -Además esta en el Ladyblog.

-Si Alya ya sabe quien soy -comenzó a decir Chat en murmullo al momento que soltaba a la peliazul y se agarraba la cabeza con las manos. - ¿Entonces por qué no intento ponerse en contacto conmigo? Pero la foto ya esta en el ladyblog, ¡Oh no! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabrá! ¡Mi padre me matará cuando lo sepa! ¡Me encerrará de por vida, ya no veré la luz del día! ¡No puede estar pasando!

Marinette vio como a su compañero le daba un ataque de pánico, así que decidió enseñarle la imagen para tranquilizarlo un poco.

-¡Adiós a mi vida como la conocí! -exclamó el gato en voz alta.

-¡Chat! -dijo Ladybug dándole su movíl circular. -Mira por ti mismo.

Adrien tomó el teléfono de su lady con temor y al momento de observar la imagen levantó una ceja. Por fortuna la foto estaba borrosa y la persona que estaba ahí retratada estaba de espaldas, no había rostro alguno. Lo malo es que en realidad era él con el atuendo formal, pero podía negar que era aquella persona dada a las circunstancias de la foto. La suerte volvía de su lado.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Ladybug. -¿Tienes algo que decir?

-Hiciste que entrará en un ataque de pánico mi Lady -dijo Chat con una sonrisa y devolviéndole el móvil. - Yo no soy esa persona.

-¿Seguro?

-Yo...entré a ese callejón, pero me fui por los tejados al ver a ese chico cruzándolo a toda prisa, ya sabes, si mi anillo perdía energía no sería bueno haberme transformado frente a él.

Ladybug ahora ya podía tranquilizarse, desde que Alya le había mostrado esa imagen, no podía para de preguntarse las consecuencias de si realmente era Chat noir, pero al escuchar de la propia boca del gato que no era aquel chico, le quitaba un peso alguno.

-Problema resuelto -dijo Ladybug. -Pero creo que deberías ser más precavido, ahora que Alya cree tener una foto tuya, no parará hasta descubrir quien eres.

-También tu deberías cuidarte mi Lady. -dijo el gato.

-Estoy consciente de eso.

Entre ellos se hizo un silenció incomodo de unos 10 segundos, hasta que la peliazul rompió aquel silencio.

-¿Por qué no me contestabas cuando te estuve llamando? -preguntó Ladybug.

-¡Oh! -dijo Chat con una sonrisa nerviosa. -Perdona, es que este día a sido muy loco.

-¿Loco?

-Después del incendio, sucedieron algunas cosas en casa y ahora me mudaré.

-¿Mudarte? -dijo ella sorprendida. -¿Eso quiere decir que ya no vas...

-¡No es lo que tu crees! -se apresuró a decir Chat noir para evitar que su compañera interprete mal las cosas.

-Mejor explícate gatito - dijo cruzándose de brazos y poniendo cara seria.

-Solo me cambiaré de residencia, todavía voy a vivir en la ciudad. -con un poco más de felicidad agregó – Por fin voy ser libre, haré lo que quiera, ya no tendré más horarios que cumplir, ya no fingiré ser alguien que no soy, ahora podré ser yo mismo sin que me regañen por eso, solo espero que no ve vaya mal en el instituto.

Ladybug estaba con una cara de:¿es enserio? ¿La felicidad del minino era debido que se iba a cambiar de residencia? se notaba por el tono de su voz emocionado que nunca había tenido esa clase de experiencia, pero lo que no entendía era a la parte donde él decía que ya no iba a fingir ser alguien que no era. ¿Acaso su vida de civil no era muy buena?

-¡La suerte me ha sonreído! -dijo Chat noir casi en un grito. -Todo debido a que tengo una mariquita junto a mi.

En un movimiento rápido, Chat noir tomó a Ladybug por la cintura y pegándola hacia él, cosa que la peliazul no permitiría, así que se despejó de él de una manera brusca.

-Ni lo sueñes gatito -dijo Ladybug empujándolo amablemente lejos de ella.

-¡Oh vamos! - exclamó el felino. - No puedes resistirte a mis encantos.

-Si puedo.

Con eso ultimo Ladybug lazó su yoyo a un tejado cercano y salto, dando a entender que ya era hora de irse.

Chat noir optó por hacer lo mismo, así que volvió a casa donde le esperaba un día por delante.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una habitación oscura, con un enorme ventanal y varias mariposas blancas volando.

-¿Por qué tomó esa decisión señor? -preguntó un Kwami morado que estaba flotando cerca de un hombre.

-Tengo un maravilloso plan en mente. -dijo el hombre. -Pero puede ser muy peligroso, así que lo mejor que pude hacer es mantenerlo fuera de esto.

-¿Pero señor?

-Nada de peros Nooroo- dijo en voz alta. -El plan debe realizarse, si quiero que los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat noir sean mios.

-Podría arrepentirse señor.

-¿Arrepentirme?¿De tener los poderes de la creación y la destrucción en mis manos?

-Señor -dijo Kwami con cara de preocupación. -Si los obtiene, no le gustaría lo que vería

-Déjate de tonterías Nooroo- exclamó molesto el hombre. - Vamos, es hora de comenzar con el plan.

-Yo le advertí señor.

* * *

El despertador sonó por toda la habitación, Adrien solo extendió la mano para desconectar el cable y volverse a enrollar en la sabanas de su cama, sin embargo Natalie entró en la habitación y le quitó las cobijas.

-Adrien -dijo Natalie con las cobijas en las manos. - Tienes un horario que cumplir.

-Ya voy -dijo Adrien al momento que dejaba escapar un bostezo.

-Apresúrate.

Cuando Natalie salió de la habitación de Adrien, el chico se incorporó torpemente de su cama y se dirigió a la ducha. Después de bañarse se puso lo primero que encontró en su cajón, lo cual era un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa roja y unos tenis blancos.

Al momento de bajar al comedor se encontró con que su padre estaba allí esperándolo, tenía un semblante serio, pero era común del señor Agreste.

-Adrien -dijo este. -Es hora.

En ese instante Davina (la maquillista y estilista de Adrien) y Bastian (el que lo vestía) entraron al comedor y estos se veían muy emocionados.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? -preguntó Adrien.

-Ellos te ayudaran a cambiar tu apariencia.- contestó Gabriel.

-¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! -dijo Davina. Tomando a Adrien de la mano y llevándoselo de ahí. -¡Te voy a dejar irreconocible!

-¡Recuerda que yo también participo en esto! -dijo Bastian siguiéndolos.

-En plan comienza -dijo Gabriel mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **¿Cómo ven? Al parecer la idea de Gabriel no se ve tan mala, incluso Adrien a tomado eso como una oportunidad de salir de su estilo de vida. ¿Qué es lo que hará ahora? ¿Cómo será ese cambió de imagen al que Gabriel se refiere?**_

 _ **Si quieren saber no duden en leer el siguiente capitulo.**_

 _ **Nos leemos a la próxima.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Felix le Blanc

Primero que nada, agradezco todos sus reviews que dejan, ya que me hacen el día aun más alegre y bueno, aquí les dejo el cuarto cap que espero que les guste y con respecto a un comentario acerca del cabello de Adrien, lo siento.

Sin más que decir disfrútenlo...

* * *

 **LA MASCARA QUE USAS.**

Mi nombre es Adrien Agreste, de día soy un modelo famoso, aunque debo admitir que no me es divertido ser modelo, solo lo hago para complacer a mi padre. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe de mi, y es que tengo un secreto, cuando surge el mal en las calles de París, yo me transformo en CHAT NOIR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 4 Félix Le Blanc.**

A la mañana siguiente, Marinette había llegado tarde a clases, pero lo que le sorprendió fue no encontrar a la maestra en el salón y a todos sus compañeros conversando calmadamente.

-¡Hey Marinette! -dijo Alya llamándola. -¿Pudiste ver a Adrien?

-No pude. -dijo ella con un tono de decepción. -Pero si es que viene le daré el Brioche que le preparé.

Marinette puso la caja donde era transportado el pan en su escritorio, además de su mochila.

-¿Dónde esta la maestra Bustier? -preguntó la peliazul.

-No lo sé -dijo la castaña. -Se supone que debería llegar hace media hora, pero ni sus luces.

En ese instante la puerta del salón se abrió dando paso a la profesora Bustier, una vez que todos se percataron de que la mujer había entrado, inmediatamente los chicos tomaron asientos y esperaron indicaciones.

-Bien chicos. -dijo la profesora una vez estando frente a los chicos. -Tengo noticias importantes que decirles a todos ustedes.

De inmediato murmullos se escucharon por todo el salón, los cuales cesaron con la mirada seria de la profesora.

-Primero que nada- empezó a decir la señorita Bustier. -El joven Adrien ya no vendrá a la escuela.

-¡Quuueeeee! -gritó Marinette, haciendo que todos la miraran fijamente.

-¿Puedo continuar?

-Disculpe -dijo la chica con la cara roja y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-El joven Agreste, se ausentará un tiempo a clases, no sé si es por la repentina noticia de que fue hospitalizado ayer en la tarde, pero lo único que sé es que se ira un tiempo a Alemania.

-¿Acaso habrá sido grave su malestar? -preguntó Kim.

-Tal vez el viaje a Alemania sea para un tratamiento -dijo Juleka.

-Apuesto que allá tienen un doctor especial. -dijo Rose.

-Chicos -llamó la profesora. -Ya les dije que no sé los motivos, y si fuera por eso, solo nos queda esperar a que Adrien se mejore.

Marinette no se lo podía creer, su querido Adrien ya no iba a asistir a clase. Estaba en shock, y estaba a punto de darle un ataque de pánico, tan solo quería salir y gritar por las calles de París, la perdida de su amor secreto.

-Marinette cálmate. -dijo Alya al momento que noto a la chica a punto de hacer una escena. -No es el momento apto para que explotes, además ya oíste a la profesora, solo será por un tiempo.

-¿De verás...lo crees? -dijo entre suspiros rápidos.

-Si, y recuerda que tienes su numero. Puedes llamarlo cuando quieras.

-Y la otra noticia -dijo la profesora. -Es que ahora tenemos a un nuevo estudiante con nosotros: Félix **le Blanc.**

En ese momento un chico de tez blanca, cabello castaño bien recogido, gafas en los ojos, vestido de zapatos negros, pantalón negro, camisa gris, chaleco del mismo color que el pantalón y los zapatos, todo eso más una corbata de moño entró en el salón.

-Hola -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. -Mucho gusto, soy...Fe-Félix le Blanca.

El chico estaba demasiado bien vestido, parecía que iba a una fiesta de gala, y como siempre nuevos murmullos se hicieron presentes.

Lo que en realidad nadie sabía, era que aquel nuevo estudiante era Adrien, y el haber pasado por ese cambio de imagen sería un recuerdo extraño para él.

* * *

 _ **-FLASH BACK-**_

Adrien fue llevado a la sala de su hogar, la cual fue adaptada para simular un pequeño salón de belleza con lo primordial incluido. Había un tocador con espejo, una silla alta en la que se sentó y un carrito donde había cosas de estilista.

-Bien Adrien -dijo Davina sujetando unas tijeras en mano. -Primero que nada voy a despuntarte un poco el cabello.

Después de una sesión rápida de corte de cabello, la mujer se acercó a él con dos cajas de tinte para cabello.

-¿Tinte? -preguntó Adrien. - ¿Vas a usar eso?

-Todo esta bajo control mi niño - dijo Davina. -Este es un tinte que no incluye amoniaco. Solo que no me decido que color escoger, ¿negro o café?

-Ponle café -dijo Gabriel entrando a la sala para supervisar el trabajo. -Le quedaría mejor.

-¡Tienes razón! -dijo la mujer emocionada. -Gabriel, si tienes sentido de la moda.

Gabriel solo se le quedó mirando con su típico semblante serio, era más que obvio que tenía un excelente sentido de la moda, sino sus diseños no serían los más demandado en toda Europa.

-¿Es necesario el tinte? -preguntó Adrien al ver que las manos enguantadas y con una brocha con el químico se acercaban a su cabeza.

-Lo es, si no quieres que te reconozcan. -dijo Gabriel.

La brocha paso por todo el cabello de Adrien, cubriendo hasta el ultimo rincón en donde se veía melena rubia, dejando al chico completamente castaño. Al terminar Davina de aplicar el tinte, se quitó los guates, tomó un espejo y le mostró el resultado final a Adrien, quien no se podía creer lo diferente que era al ser castaño-rubio.

-Ahora es mi turno -dijo Bastian que llevaba esperando a que Davina hiciera su parte.

Bastian entró a la sala con un carrito para colgar ropa, lleno de todo tipo de prendas, cosa que no le sorprendió al ahora castaño, ya que siempre veía ese tipo de cosas en sus sesiones fotográficas.

-Tengo algo en mente muy bueno. -dijo el hombre. -Creo que te quedará bien unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, con una playera verde o tal vez unos claros con una camisa sin mangas negras o que tal...

-Ejem -tosió el señor Agreste. -Bastian, ya tengo el vestuario seleccionado.

Más tarde Adrien se encontraba frente al espejo de su habitación mirando su nueva apariencia. Su cabello era ahora castaño y le habían puesto gel para que no se viera revuelto como aveces solía levarlo, además de que su padre le había escogido un atuendo formal y la cereza del pastel, era que ahora llevaba unas gafas rectangulares de color negro, las cuales cubrían sus ojos verdes.

Adrien se comparaba con una de sus fotos en su estado original por así decirlo, y para nada se veía igual.

-Adrien, ¿dónde esta mi camembert? -dijo Plagg todo adormilado.

-Esta junto en el escritorio -dijo Adrien si apartar la vista del espejo.

Plagg no se había percatado de la apariencia de Adrien y cuando lo notó (después de 5 segundos) armó un escandalo.

-¿¡Quien eres tú!? -gritó Plagg al momento que se ponía frente a Adrien y comenzaba a darle golpecitos en la cabeza.

-Plagg, soy yo – dijo Adrien cubriéndose de los golpes del Kwami negro.

-¡Intruso! ¡Intruso! ¡Adrien hay un intruso!

Adrien comenzó a caminar por la habitación hasta llegar a una mini nevera que tenía, cabe mencionar que Plagg aun estaba dándole golpecitos en la cabeza, los cuales no parecían molestarle al rubio. De la mini nevera Adrien, sacó un plato con un pedazo grande de cambembert.

Al momento que Plagg olió el queso, dejó de golpear a Adrien y se lanzó a aquel manjar que tanto disfruta.

-¿Ahora ya me crees que soy yo? -preguntó Adrien.

Plagg, con un pedazo en la boca flotó hasta Adrien y lo rodeó observando cada detalle de la nueva apariencia del chico.

-¿Qué te paso Adrien? -preguntó el Kwami.

-¿Qué no recuerdas que mi padre me dijo que tendría un cambio de imagen? -dijo Adrien.

-Si recuerdo, pero no creí que sería algo así.

-Yo también lo creí.

-¿Y qué opinas señor formal? -dijo Plagg comenzando a reírse.

-Plagg, necesito apoyo.

-Lo siento, pero es que mírate, pareces un nerd.

-¡Claro que no!

-Claro que sí -no podía parar de reírse. -No puedo esperar para ver las caras de tus compañeros al verte.

-¡Adrien! -lo llamó Natalie del otro lado de la puerta. -Ya es hora de que te vayas al instituto.

 _ **-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**_

* * *

Adrien se sentó junto a Nino por ordenes de la maestra, ya que era el único puesto vació. Marinette estaba triste por la ausencia de su amor secreto, Alya trataba de animarla y a la derecha de Adrien estaba Chloe murmurándole cosas a Sabrina, cosas que Adrien alcanzó a escuchar.

-¿Ya viste al chico nuevo? -dijo Chloe. -Parece un perdedor, solo míralo, ropa formal y peinado bien recogido. Creo que es hora de mostrar quien es la que manda en este lugar. ¿Estas de acuerdo Sabrina?

-Lo que tu digas Chloe -dijo Sabrina mientras veía a "Félix" con cara de embobada.

Después de una clase muy larga de matemáticas, la hora del descanso llegó y para todos significaba un rico almuerzo, pero en vez de eso , todos rodearon al chico nuevo.

-¿De dónde vienes? -preguntó Ivan.

-¿Eres de la ciudad o del campo? -preguntó Kim.

-¿Tus padres a que se dedican? -preguntó Mylene.

-¿Te gusta patinar? -preguntó Alix.

Adrien no sabía que contestar, por un momento se sorprendió al ver que que su disfraz si estaba funcionando y que nadie lo reconocía, pero se le había olvidado lo que tenía que decir, si es que sus compañeros de clase le preguntaban acerca de él, y eso que lo ensayó varias veces con Natalie.

Así que solo dejó salir a su gato interior...

-Antes vivía en el campo con mis abuelos. -comenzó a decir Adrien mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se relajaba en su silla. -Pero como por los estudios me mude a un departamento no muy lejos de aquí.

-Así que vives solo -dijo Juleka. -¿Qué envidia?

-¿Así que no tienes padres? -preguntó Kim tratando de no sonar imprudente.

-Claro que tengo, solo que ellos están en China.-contestó Adrien. -Ellos tienen una cadena de comida francesa allá.

-¿Haces algún deporte? -preguntó Alix.

-Me gusta el baloncesto, y suelo andar en bicicleta o en patineta, aunque más del primero ya que del segundo era casi imposible en el campo

Y así comenzaron las preguntas, Adrien contestaba la mayoría de ella con la verdad y una que otra decía una pequeña mentira, por primera vez sentía que podía ser él mismo sin temer a que le juzguen.

-Se nota que el nuevo agradó a todos -dijo Marinette al ver como Félix calmadamente y con mucho gusto contestaba las preguntas.

Alya quien estaba a su lado, no podía parar de observar al chico nuevo y luego mirar algo en su teléfono.

-¿Todo bien Alya? -le preguntó la peliazul.

-Este...iré por algo de comer. -dijo la castaña tomando sus cosas y saliendo del salón.

En ese momento Chloe que estaba aplicándose un labial cerca de la bola de chicos , no pudo evitar sentirse celosa por el chico nuevo e hizo acto de presencia, más Sabrina a su lado.

-Escucha niño de campo. -dijo Chloe. -Debes entender que yo soy la que manda en este lugar.

-¿Ah sí? -preguntó Adrien dejando salir su lado bromista. -Lo dice tu labial marca pirata.

-¡Mi labial no es pirata! -exclamó Chloe en voz alta.

-¡Oh! Disculpa, ¿O es por esa imitación de blusa pasada de moda?

Un murmullo de risas se escucharon entre los presentes, pero esas risas callaron inmediatamente por la mirada amenazadora de Chloe a todo el grupo.

-¡Escucha campesino! -dijo Chloe ya molesta. -¡Creo que las noticias no llegaron hasta tu casa de paja allá en el campo¡ ¡Pero debes entender que yo soy la hija del Alcalde y me debes mucho respeto!

-¿Respeto? -dijo Adrien levantándose de la silla. -¡Ohhh! Ya comprendo...

-Bien, creí que tu cabeza no da...

-Eres una hija de papi -interrumpió el castaño. -Todo el tiempo has de estar buscando atención, además de hacerle la vida miserable a otro...

Marinette no podía creer que otra persona se atreviera a enfrentar de esa manera a Chloe, pero sabía que eso podía meter al nuevo en serios problemas, así que decidió no perderse de nada.

-¿Cómo te atreves? -exclamó Chloe.

-Todavía no termino. -dijo Adrien poniendo los brazos en jarra. - Tu problema es que eres la Reina del "YO". Y quieres que el mundo gire en tu entorno, pero nada de eso va a pasar, así que abre los ojos y confórmate de que eres una chica común como todos los que están aquí.

-¡Me las pagarás campesino! -dijo Chloe dándose media vuelta y yendo a la puerta.

-¡Ah! Por cierto Chloe. -le dijo Adrien antes de que la rubia abandonará el salón. -No mentía acerca de tu blusa, en realidad es falsa.

Chloe dejó escapar un gritó ahogado y salió del salón toda molesta, incluso azotó la puerta. Sabrina como secuaz leal a Chloe fue tras ella sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a Félix.

-¡Vaya como hiciste eso! -preguntó Nathanael.

-Es que en la blusa se le ve la costura falsa -comenzó a decir Adrien. -Verán toda prenda tiene...

-¡Eso no! -dijo Rose. -¿Cómo tuviste las agallas para enfrentarte a ella de ese modo?

-Bueno, yo -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. -No lo sé.

-La única que se enfrentó de esa forma a Chloe fue Marinette. -dijo Kim.

-¿Así?

Marinette ya había desaparecido del salón de clases sin que nadie la notara, todavía no podía creer que ese chico le dijera sus verdades a Chloe, y eso se lo debía contar a Alya.

La peliazul iba bajando las escaleras cuando se topó por suerte con Alya, aunque la castaña parecía estar revisando unos apuntes.

-¡Alya! -la llamó Marinette. -Te acabas de perder algo estupendo.

-Ahora no Marinette -dijo la morena. -Estoy en algo muy importante.

Marinette vio como su amiga se apartaba con rumbo a la biblioteca y como no tenía nada que hacer, decidió sentarse en una de las tantas bancas que había en el patio y sacó su almuerzo, el cual era un crossaint relleno de chocolate.

* * *

Mientras Félix causaba un revuelo en clase y Marinette disfrutaba de su almuerzo, Hawk Moth observaba como una chica rubia le consumía la maldad y los celos.

-Vaya, vaya .- dijo Hawk Moth. - Un alumno nuevo hizo aun lado al popular, sentimientos de odio emanan de ella, perfecta para mi akuma.

Una mariposa blanca se posó en su mano y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se volvió de color negro con morado.

-Vamos mi pequeño Akuma -dijo el hombre. -Demonizala.

* * *

"Félix" se dirigió a los baños, los cuales por suerte estaban vacíos, ya que quería hablar con Plagg a solas.

-Por fin le dijiste sus verdades a Chloe Adrien .-dijo Plagg. - Te felicito.

-Siento que me quité un peso de encima -dijo Adrien mientras se lavaba la cara. -Seis meses conviviendo con ella, me ha abierto los ojos de como es ella realmente. Aunque espero que se reforme.

-Viendo como es ella, no lo creo. -agregó el Kwami. - Además estoy viendo que has dejado salir tu lado divertido.

-¿En serio? - dijo mientras se secaba la cara.

-Si, y debo decirte que así te ves mejor.

Justo es ese instante se escuchó una explosión por los casilleros, cosa que no le dio buena espina a Adrien. El ojiverde se asomó por la puerta del baño y vio caminar entre los casilleros a una chica de tez blanca, ojos azules, vestida con un vestido de top hasta las rodillas de color rosa hasta las rodillas, además de que tenía el cabello de color rubio suelto hecho bucles y de que poseía un especia de Gloss para labios rosa gigante.

-¡FÉLIX LE BLANC! -dijo la chica en voz alta. -¡VOY A DARTE TU MERECIDO CAMPESINO!.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué opinan? Apuesto que están muy sorprendidos.**_

 _ **¿Cómo actuará Adrien de aquí en adelante?**_

 _ **¿Cómo tomará Marinette la ausencia su chico?**_

 _ **¿Qué esta tramando Alya ahora?**_

 _ **¿Qué pasará con el nuevo Akuma?**_

 _ **Si quieren saberlo, no duden en seguir la historia.**_

 _ **Todo comentario e idea es bien recibido.**_

 _ **Nos leemos a la próxima.**_


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Qué te pasó Chat Noir?

Agradezco a todos quienes leen esta historia y me siguen.

Espero que les guste este capitulo, y dejarlos sorprendidos.

Ahora que venga el nuevo capitulo...

* * *

 **LA MASCARA QUE USAS.**

Mi nombre es Adrien Agreste, de día soy un modelo famoso, aunque debo admitir que no me es divertido ser modelo, solo lo hago para complacer a mi padre. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe de mi, y es que tengo un secreto, cuando surge el mal en las calles de París, yo me transformo en CHAT NOIR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 5 ¿Qué te pasó Chat Noir?**

Marinette, quien estaba sentada disfrutando un crossaint relleno de chocolate, no pudo evitar dejarlo caer cuando una explosión en el área se hizo presente. Los pocos alumnos que estaban ahí salieron corriendo para buscar refugio.

-¿Dónde estas le Blanc? -decía la chica. -¡Brillant te cerrará esa boca de campesino que tienes!

La chica rubia atacó a un muchacho con una brocha gigante para aplicar Gloss y este se convirtió en un una estatua de color rosa con chispas. Marinette no podía quedarse allí parada, era hora de actuar.

Adrien, salió del baño y vio como aquella chica convertía a estatuas rosas con chispas a muchos de sus compañeros y sabía que era hora de actuar. Solo que había un problema...

-¡Allí estas campesino! -gritó Brillant - ¡No trates de huir!

Sin más pensarlo Adrien salió huyendo directo a los salones y detrás de él iba persiguiéndolo Brillant, quien le lanzaba ataques con su brocha gigante, ataques que por poco no evitaba Adrien.

Adrien entró en el gimnasio de la escuela y no pudo evitar preguntarse desde cuando había un gimnasio, ya que nunca había entrado en el. Pero al momento de escuchar que Brillant se acercaba, lo hizo reaccionar, pero fue demasiado tarde, ella estaba ahí, justo detrás de él.

-¡Ahora pagarás lo que me hiciste! -dijo la rubia.

Cuando Brillant alzó su brocha dispuesta a atacar, una mariposa rosa se formó en la cara de la chica, haciendo que su ataque se detuviera y justo ese momento Ladybug apareció derribando a la chica con una patada aérea.

-¡Corre chico! -dijo la chica mariquita.

Adrien no lo pensó dos veces y salio del gimnasio, buscó un lugar donde transformarse y lo mejor que halló fue el armario del conserje, así que se metió en el. Ya estando adentro Plagg salió de entre las ropas del chico, estaba un poco mareado por el agitado viaje, pero dispuesto a pelear.

-Bien Plagg -dijo Adrien. -¡Garras fuera!

Ladybug no la estaba pasando muy bien, la chica Gloss era bastante fuerte y era complicado esquivar sus ataques de gloss. ¿Qué clase de akuma era?¿Uno de la moda? Y lo mas importante, ¿Dónde estaba Chat Noir?

-¡Te aplastaré mariquita! -gritó Brillant al momento que lanzaba un ataque de gloss.

Ladybug solo se cubrió la cara y esperó el ataque, pero en vez del ataque sintió que alguien la derribaba al suelo.

-¿Mi Lady se encuentra bien? -dijo Chat Noir estando encima de ella.

Marinette abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar abrirlos aun más, ¿Quién era el chico que estaba encima de ella?

-¿Y bien?-dijo el gato levantándola del suelo. - ¿A qué nos enfrentamos?

Pero Ladybug simplemente no podía evitar de ver a su compañero con cara de asombro, hasta que un ataque de Brillant la hizo reaccionar.

-Te haré tiempo en lo que encuentras al akuma -dijo Chat sacando su bastón y yendo a atacar a la chica Gloss.

-No te distraigas Marinette -se dijo así misma. -Bien, ¿Dónde estará el akuma?

Brillant creó una roca gigante con gloss y se la lanzó a Chat Noir, él cual la esquivo por un pelo de gato.

-¡El Gloss! - dijo Ladybug en un tono de triunfo. - ¡Chat! ¡La brocha!

Chat intentó desarmar a la rubia, pero esta fue mucho más rápida y le lanzó un ataque de gloss que de la cintura para abajo del gato quedara paralizada.

-¡Tengo un problema Ladybug! -dijo Adrien al verse en su situación.

-Es hora de actuar -dijo Ladybug. -¡Lucky Charm!

Ladybug lanzó su yoyo al aire y se convirtió en una soga larga.

-¿Qué harás con eso mi Lady? -preguntó Chat al ver que Brillant se aproximaba a él.

Marinette observó a su alrededor, e inmediatamente las cosas se volvieron claras ante sus ojos. Primero subió a una de las vigas que había en el techo y amarró un extremo de la soga a un contrapeso que estaba ahí.

-¡Chat una cataclismo en la columna que tienes detrás de tí! -gritó Ladybug.

-Como digas mi lady -dijo el Gato. -¡Cataclismo!

La columna se deshizo, haciendo que la viga que sostenía esta, cayera en el contrapeso y para ese entonces Ladybug ya había rodeado a Brillant con el resto de la soga. Al momento que el contrapeso cayó al suelo la chica gloss soltó su brocha gigante y salió volando directo a una pila de colchonetas que estaban ahí de casualidad.

Por ultimo, Ladybug tomó el gloss del suelo y lo destruyó, dejando salir a la pequeña mariposa morada y por ultimo purificándola.

-¡Miraculous Ladybug! -dijo al momento que lanzaba la soga y hacia que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Brillant volvió a su forma original, revelando que era Chloe, la cual ya estaba muy confundida para aquel entonces.

-Bien hecho bichito! -dijo Chat acercándose a ella, pero lo que recibió fue una mirada extraña por parte de Lady bug. -¿Estas bien?

-Este...verás -comenzó a decir la peliazul.- ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado!

-Nada -contestó el felino comenzando a dudar del estado mental de su lady. -Soy el mismo de siempre.

-Tu cabello.

-¿Qué tiene?.

-Ahora es castaño.

Adrien quiso morirse, había olvidado de que su nueva imagen también podía afectar a la de Chat Noir, ahora si que estaba en grandes problemas, ¿cómo saldría de eso? Como lo ha hecho desde esa mañana: inventa una mentirita blanca.

-¿Cómo te lo explico? -dijo Chat Noir . -Estoy...cumpliendo... una... apuesta.¡Si! Eso es, cumplo una apuesta.

-¿Una apuesta? -preguntó Ladybug con ganas de reírse, pero se las aguanto. -¿Y apuesto que perdiste?

-Si – dijo con mucho orgullo. -Pero aun sigo siendo el mismo.

Con eso ultimo Chat Noir se acercó a su Lady y le guiño un ojo, dándole a entender que aunque tuviera el pelo de otro color, sería el mismo de siempre: un gato juguetón.

-Ok, te creó gatito -dijo Ladybug apartándolo suavemente de ella. - Pero si no te comportas, te terminaré dando Catnip.

Justo en eso, los pendientes de Ladybug comenzaron a parpadear, al igual que el anillo del gato, así que sin más que decir los chicos se fueron del lugar antes de que sus miraculous perdieran energía. Marinette se escondió en una gaveta del baño y Chat se volvió a meter al armario del conserje.

-¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? -dijo Adrien una vez vuelto a su estado de civil. -¿Crees que alguien lo haya notado?

-¡Todos tus compañeros! -dijo Plagg. -¡Hey! Pero encuentra el lado bueno, Ladybug no paraba de verte.

-Luego discutimos esto Plagg, ahora hay que volver a clases y fingir estar sorprendido por lo que paso.

Adrien asomó la cabeza por la puerta, ya no había nadie en el patio, lo que le dio la mejor oportunidad para salir de ahí sin ser vistos. Calmadamente subió hasta su salón de clases en donde encontró a todos los chicos hablando acerca del Akuma que apareció hace rato.

-¿De dónde habrá salido? -preguntaba Kim.

-No tengo la menor idea. - dijo Rose.

Félix vio a Marinette conversando con otros compañeros y vio que era la oportunidad indicada para exigir una explicación acerca de lo sucedido, aunque él bien sabía lo que había pasado, necesitaba crear su coartada perfecta.

-¿Puedo saber el porque de una chica con un gloss gigante, me persiguió por toda la escuela? -dijo Adrien fingiendo cara de sorpresa y duda a la vez.

-Acostúmbrate chico. -dijo Juleka. - Aquí siempre pasan ese tipo de cosas.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde te escondiste? -preguntó Alix.

-En uno de los cuartos de conserje. -contestó el ojiverde.

-¿Nunca habías visto un Akuma? -preguntó Nino uniéndose a la conversación.

-No, ¿qué son?.

-¿Qué extraño? -dijo Alya, quien estaba aun lado de Marinette escuchando todo. -Creí que ya sabías que eran los akumas, pues se supone que ya estas acostumbrado a ellos.

-¿Qué insinúas Alya? - preguntó Marinette.

-Nada, no estoy insinuando nada.

La castaña solo tomó sus cosas, se levantó de su asiento y se retiró del salón. Una conducta que se les hizo extraño por parte de ella.

-¿Todo bien con Alya? -preguntó Adrien a Marinette.

-No lo sé -contestó la peliazul. -Ha estado últimamente extraña.

-Cambiando de tema -dijo Rose. -¿Vieron a Chat Noir?

-¡Si! -dijo Mylene emocionada. -¡Con ese color de cabello, se ve muy diferente!

-"Si lo notaron" -pensó Adrien mientras sonreía y fingía estar escuchando.

* * *

Después de las clases, los chicos por fin podrían irse a casa y Marinette tenía que terminar unos diseños antes de salir a patrullar la ciudad. Así que guardó sus cosas en su mochila y se dispuso a ir a su casa, pero al momento de salir de la escuela se topó con Félix. Este estaba desencadenando su bicicleta del estacionamiento de bicis que había fuera.

-¡Marinette! -dijo Félix al verla salir.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ella acercándose a él.

-Escuché que tú familia es dueña de la panadería Dupain.

-Si lo es -dijo ella alegre.

-Bueno, es que me gustaría comprar algo. -dijo este esbozando una sonrisa y poniendo su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza. -Dicen que el pan que hacen son muy deliciosos.

-¿Puedes ir cuando quieras? -dijo Marinette.

-Me gustaría...solo...que, no sé donde esta.

Marinette recordó que el chico era nuevo en la ciudad, y era lógico que todavía no la halla conocido por completo. Pero lo que en realidad pasaba, es que Adrien solo quería saber si las trabas que la chica hacia cada vez que este la saludaba era común de ella, o solo cuando era Adrien.

La peliazul decidió llevar a Félix a su panadería, la cual solo estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí. Adrien solo llevaba su bicicleta a su lado y al ver que Marinette no decía nada, este comenzó a hablar:

-Y dime Marinette.¿Qué tiene de interesante la ciudad?Bueno, a parte de sus héroes y akumas.

-Eso solo es una parte -dijo Marinette alegremente. - Aquí hay muchos sitios muy interesantes.

-¿Cómo cuales?. -preguntó.

-Esta el puente de los candados, el museo de Louvre, la Opera Garnier, Ya debiste haber visto el arco del triunfo...

Adrien estaba sorprendido, Marinette no tenía ninguna traba al hablar, cosa que le dio muchas preguntas en su cabeza acerca del comportamiento de la chica. Sin embargo tomó eso como algo sin importancia alguna.

-Veo que hay mucho. -dijo Félix.

-Si quieres, nos podemos poner de acuerdo y organizar un pequeño Tour. -dijo la ojiazul.

-Me gustaría.

Unos minutos después, llegaron a la Panadería. Félix estacionó su bicicleta en un poste que estaba afuera y entró con Marinette al local, el cual estaba repleto de personas haciendo fila y recogiendo pedidos.

-Cariño ya llegaste -dijo Sabina al ver a su hija. -¿Y quién te acompaña?

-¡No es lo que crees! -se apresuró a decir Marinette. -ÉL es Félix, un chico nuevo de mi salón.

-Ya veo .-dijo la mujer. -Por cierto, Manon esta halla arriba.

-¿No sé supone que su mamá la dejaría a las cinco? -preguntó Marinette.

-Tuvo un imprevisto, mi cielo. Además puedes cuidarla junto con tu novio.

-¡No es mi novio! -dijo la peliazul poniéndose roja.

Marinette tomó a Félix del brazo y lo condujo dentro de la panadería.

-Fue un placer señora Dupain -dijo el castaño antes de ser introducido al lugar.

Adrien fue llevado hasta el departamento de Marinette y una vez adentro esta lo soltó. En el departamento se encontraba Manon viendo televisión y cuando se percató de que Marinette había llegado, saltó del sillón y fue directo a abrazarla.

-Veo que los niños te quieren . -dijo Félix.

-Ella es Manon -dijo Marinette. -Es la hija de una amiga de mi madre, la cuido de vez en cuando.

-¿Y él quien es? -preguntó Manon mientras veía a Félix.

-¡Hola! -dijo el chico poniéndose se cuclillas. -Yo soy Félix.

-¿Ya habías tenido experiencia con niños? -preguntó Marinette.

-No -dijo Adrien. -Pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

-Entonces ¿qué te parece si vamos al parque a jugar un rato?

* * *

Minutos más tarde, Adrien tenía su chaleco puesto como una capa y en su mano derecha tenía un globo con forma de espada y estaba persiguiendo a Manon por el parque, mientras que Marinette terminaba sus diseños desde una banca de ahí.

-¡Ladybug! -dijo Adrien - ¡Tú nunca podrás vencer al caballero negro!

-Claro que si puedo -dijo Manon.

Manon, quien traía puesta una capa roja con lunares negros, usaba un antifaz rojo y también tenía un globo con forma de espada, fue atacar a Félix y una pelea con globos empezó entre los dos.

Marinette no podía parar de reírse de aquella escena, ahora era Félix quien huía de la niña, así que aprovechó para grabar unos minutos de vídeo. En eso Alya se sentó a su lado sin que la peliazul se diera cuenta.

-El chico nuevo parece divertirse mucho. -dijo Alya también observando la escena.

-Alya -dijo Marinette al ver a su amiga. -¿Ocurre algo?

-No sé -confesó la castaña en tono serio. -Pero el chico nuevo parece ser alguien que le gusta bromear, además de que fue un experto en desaparecer cuando ese akuma atacó en la escuela.

-Félix dijo que se escondió en el armario del conserje.

-¿Qué raro? Porque yo recuerdo no haber visto a nadie en el armario del conserje durante la batalla del akuma.

-Ve al grano Alya.

-Esta bien, ya no puedo contenerlo -dijo ella comenzándose a emocionar. -Creo que ya sé quien es Chat Noir.

-¡Qué! -exclamó la peliazul sorprendida al mismo tiempo que soltaba su cuaderno de diseños. -¿Qui-quién crees que es?

-¿Qué no ves que esta frente a tus ojos?

Marinette recogió su cuaderno y vio a Félix tirado el el suelo, teniendo una pelea de cosquillas con esta Manon.

-¿Félix? -dijo Marinette una vez incorporada. -¿Crees que Félix es Chat Noir?

-Si -contestó la morena emocionada.

La peliazul simplemente no podía aguantarse la risa, y de hecho estalló a carcajadas. Escuchar a su amiga decir que Félix era Chat Noir, sonaba demasiado gracioso para Marinette. Aunque debía admitir que el chico parecía tener una personalidad semejante a la de su compañero de pelas. Pero era más que obvio que el chico nuevo no era Chat Noir. ¿Qué como lo sabía Marinette? La respuesta era simple: seis meses conviviendo con ese gato te hacen entender que es único en su especie.

Sin embargo, Alya estaba completamente segura de que Félix era Chat Noir y buscaría cualquier tipo de pruebas que le sean posibles.

-¿Alya de donde sacaste esa idea? -dijo Marinette recuperando la respiración.

-Al parecer no debí decirte. -dijo Alya poniéndose seria.

-Es que apenas conocimos a Félix hoy. Además, tienes algo con que respaldar tu sospecha.

-Chat Noir traía el pelo castaño, Félix es castaño.

-¿Y? -dijo Marinette . -Antes Chat, traía el pelo rubio, y en la cuidad abundan tantos chicos rubios, castaños, pelirrojos.

-¿Sabes que? -dijo la morena ya molesta. -Olvida lo que te dije.

Alya se levantó de la silla y se alejó del lugar a paso rápido, Marinette no pudo evitar sentirse mal consigo misma, su amiga le había confiado una enorme hipótesis de la identidad del gato de París y lo único que hizo fue reírse.

-¿Qué pasó con Alya? -preguntó Félix mientras se acercaba a la peliazul con Manon en los hombros.

-No es nada importante -contestó Marinette.

-¿Segura? Vi a Alya muy molesta.

-Es qué esta estresada por los deberes y por su Ladyblog.

-Ya veo.

-La comida ya debe estar lista -dijo la peliazul tomando sus cosas y levantándose de la banca. -Vamos.

* * *

 _ **¿Cómo ven?**_

 _ **Chat Noir sorprendió a todos con su nuevo look, incluyendo a Ladybug.**_

 _ **¿Cómo serán las cosas de aquí en adelante?**_

 _ **¿Qué hará Alya con su hipótesis?**_

 _ **Si quieren saber más no duden en seguir el fic.**_

 _ **Cualquier idea que tengan o comentario es recibido.**_

 _ **Nos leemos a la próxima.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Reflexiones

_Primero les informó que iré a Cuernavaca por un tiempo,(conviviré con mi familia, la otra mitad que tengo, pero casi no nos vemos) así que me tardaré un tiempo en subir el siguiente cap. Además aprovecharé para tomar ideas de lo que pasé en mis vacaciones, si ustedes también tienen alguna idea o les gustaría que pasé algo, no duden en decírmelo en un comentario, pero si les da pena que alguien lo lea, pueden mandarme un correo a: **karastengupuntotresmilarrobahotmailpuntocom** (espero que le entiendan, ya que fanfiction no me deja ponerlo tal cual como es) _

_Disfruten el capitulo..._

* * *

 **LA MASCARA QUE USAS.**

Mi nombre es Adrien Agreste, de día soy un modelo famoso, aunque debo admitir que no me es divertido ser modelo, solo lo hago para complacer a mi padre. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe de mi, y es que tengo un secreto, cuando surge el mal en las calles de París, yo me transformo en CHAT NOIR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 6 Reflexiones.**

Un hombre estaba en una habitación oscura llena de mariposas blancas volando por todas partes.

-No creí que lo atacaría -dijo el hombre.

-Señor, yo se lo advertí -dijo Nooroo, quien estaba flotando a su lado. - Puede haber serias consecuencias.

-Estoy consciente de eso, pero no puedo echarme atrás.

-Pero señor -insistió el Kwami morado. - Esta cometiendo un gran error.

-¡NO ESTOY COMETIENDO UN ERROR!

Nooroo retrocedió todo asustado, el Kwami no quería estar ahí, sabía que el corazón de su amo se hacía más oscuro, sin embargo no podía hacer nada más que obedecer las ordenes que este le mandaba.

Lo único que podía hacer, era hablar con el guardián de los Miraculous, pero tendría que ingeniárselas para hacerlo.

-Nooroo -llamó más calmado el hombre. -¡Vamos! Hay que ver que la fase 1 del plan se complete.

-Como ordene señor -dijo el pequeño sin otra opción.

* * *

Después de pasar un tiempo con Marinette y haber comprado unos chocolatines en la panadería, Adrien había llegado al edificio donde según Natalie estaría hospedado durante un tiempo. El edificio tenía una arquitectura gótica, solo tenía tres pisos y se veía viejo por fuera, pero al entrar pudo ver que tenía una recepción bastante agradable y acogedora, pero con un estilo gótico.

Adrien se acercó al mostrador e hizo sonar una campanita que estaba allí e inmediatamente un hombre de unos 50 años apareció.

-¿En que le puedo ayudar? -preguntó aquel hombre sonando muy frío.

-Pues, tengo un departamento al nombre de Le Blanc -dijo Adrien.

-Ya veo, es el 501, en el ultimó piso.

El hombre le entregó unas llaves a Adrien y desapareció del lugar por una puerta detrás del mostrador. Adrien no pudo evitar sentirse extraño, podía decirse que el recepcionista tenía un aura fría que hacia sentir a todo el mundo mal, o eso es lo que el ojiverde dedujo.

Adrien, junto a su bicicleta, tomó un ascensor que lo llevaría al ultimo piso. El ascensor tenía maquinaría antigua y era esos de los que eran amplios, de color negro y descubierto. Al llegar al ultimo piso, se encontró con tres puertas, lo que le dio a entender que solo eran tres departamentos por piso. Ya estando justo en su numero, Adrien introdujo la llave, entró, encendió las luces y pudo observar que el departamento era amplio y que ya estaba amueblado.

-¡Vaya! - dijo Plagg saliendo de la mochila de Adrien una vez cerrada la puerta. -Este lugar si que es clásico.

-Tiene una decoración gótica del romanticismo – dijo Adrien.

-Esta bien, mientras tenga mi camembert. Que por cierto, ya es hora de que me alimentes.

-Plagg, ni siquiera sé si hay.

-Revisa.

Adrien puso la bicicleta junto a la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina, la cual era espaciosa y de un tamaño regular. Esta contaba con cosas de ultima tecnología, cosa que podría facilitarle las cosas al ojiverde.

La cocina tenía una mesa en el centro, detrás de esta se encontraba la estufa, a la izquierda estaba el lavabo, arriba los gabinetes de los platos, a la derecha estaba el refrigerador y junto a la nevera estaba la alacena.

-¡Adrien mi queso!- exclamó Plagg. -Si no me lo como moriré.

-Ya te dije que no tengo idea de si hay queso -dijo Adrien abriendo la puerta del refrigerador y llevándose la sorpresa que había tres platos de queso camembert.

El Kwami negro emocionado fue tras un plato de queso y con mucho esfuerzo además de cuidado, llevó el plato de queso hasta la mesa de la cocina y se dispuso a comerlo. Adrien al momento de tomar el envase de leche encontró una nota, la cual reconoció por la letra de Natalie:

 _Adrien_

 _Como he notado que te gusta el queso camembert, te dejó una pequeña dotación. Pero recuerda mantener tu dieta y no le menciones nada a tu padre._

 _Atte: Natalie._

Adrien se sirvió leche en un vaso, sacó la caja de chocolatines de su mochila y acompañó a Plagg en la mesa. Cuando se dispuso a abrir la caja para probar un pan, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Aló -contestó Adrien.

-¡Hermano! -dijo Nino del otro lado de la línea. -¿Por qué te fuiste a Alemania? ¿No estas mal? Por qué todo el grupo esta especulando de que te estas muriendo.

-Este... estoy... trabajando.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! Andas con lo del modelaje. ¿Y ya estas mejor? No pude contactarme contigo cuando estuviste en el hospital. ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

-Tuve una ligera intoxicación con amoniaco -confesó Adrien. -Pudo haber sido algún producto de belleza.

-Te dije que esas cosas están infestadas con químicos, ahora ten más cuidado.

-Créeme, ahora si tenemos más precaución.

-Bueno Adrien te tengo que dejar, la señorita Bustier dejó tarea como para dos meses. Espero que te la pases bien allá en Alemania y me traigas un recuerdo.

-Claro, adiós Nino.

Adrien colgó su teléfono y se dispuso a tomar su cena, pero cuando abrió la caja, la encontró prácticamente vacía y Plagg estaba sobre el plato del camembert con la cara llena de chocolate y restos de queso.

-¡Plagg! -se quejó el ojiverde.

-Fuiste muy lento -dijo el Kwami.

-Bien, entonces solo me queda algo que hacer -dijo este levantándose de la silla.

-¿Qué?

-¡Plagg, garras fuera!

Adoraba decir eso, adoraba sentir como su ropa cambiaba a la de un traje pegado color negro, adoraba saltar entre los tejados, adoraba sentir el aire golpeándole en el rostro, adoraba definitivamente ser Chat Noir y lo admitía con mucho gusto.

Esa noche, Adrien solo quería sentirse libre, no sabía el motivo por el cual su padre tomó aquella decisión de hacerlo cambiar de identidad. Era gracioso pensar que su padre creyó que alguien intentó matarlo, cuando la realidad era que la razón de su intoxicado es por haber salvado a personas de una fábrica de tintes para cabello en llamas.

Adrien paró en un tejado que daba una excelente vista de la torre Eiffel, ahí se sentó en el borde del edificio y contempló sus alrededores. Fue cuando se puso a reflexionar todo lo que había pasado desde que se volvió Félix.

Recordó como fue el centro de atención en la clase durante el receso, también el como se enfrentó a Chloe sin pensarlo dos veces, cosa que provocó que se volviera un Akuma del Gloss peligroso. Además de como Chole lo persiguió por gran parte de la escuela hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un gimnasio.

Pero justo en ese momento recordó algo que lo dejo con muchas dudas y era el porque Brillant (Chloe akumanizada) al momento de intentar atacarlo esta se detuvo. Estaba justo frente de ella, tenía la oportunidad perfecta para volverlo una estatua rosa con chispas y aun así no lo hizo.

No era normal eso y si recapitulaba todas las peleas que había tenido, ningún Akuma detuvo un ataque a cualquiera que fuera su oponente o víctima en algunos casos, pero ¿Por qué no lo atacó? Debía haber una razón, pero ¿Cuál sería? ¿Acaso Hawk Moth tenía algo que ver?

-Chat, despierta. -dijo una voz femenina que conocía perfectamente.

Adrien salió de sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que su Lady estaba detrás de él. ¿Hace cuanto había llegado? No lo sabía y por el momento no sentía con ganas de halagarla.

-¿Todo bien? -dijo ella sentándose al lado izquierdo del gato. -Cuando llegue tenías la mirada perdida en el paisaje. Creí que te había drogado con catnip, que por cierto debo anotar un recordatorio para comprarla más tarde, así podré tener algo que usar cuando andes tras de mi.

Marinette esperó una respuesta sarcástica de su compañero de luchas, no obstante no recibió contestación alguna. Su felino amigo seguía mirando el paisaje sin hacerle caso.

-¡Chat Noir reacciona! -dijo Ladybug gritándole al oído.

-Estoy vivo mi Lady -contestó el felino apartando la cabeza.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿por qué estas tan pensativo?

-Estaba pensando acerca de mi mudanza y también en la pelea con aquella chica Gloss.

-¡Cierto! Recuerdo que me contaste que te cambiarías de hogar, en aquel entonces estabas muy emocionado. ¿Fue lo que esperabas?

-No, pero esta bastante bien.

-Aveces no se tiene todo lo que se desea.

Marinette dejó escapar un suspiro de tristeza, justo en ese momento a su mente vinieron imágenes de su querido Adrien, se preguntó si se encontraba bien y en que estaría haciendo ahora.

-¿Recuerdas la pelea con la chica gloss? -preguntó Chat Noir sacando a la peliazul de sus pensamientos acerca de su amor.

-Si -contestó ella. -¿Qué ocurre?

-Chloe estuvo apuntó de atacar a un chico , pero algo la detuvo. ¿lo viste?

-Recuerdo que cuando llegué vi a un chico castaño a punto de ser atacado por Brillant, las cosas fueron tan rápido que creí que no iba a llegar a tiempo. Lo bueno fue que la suerte me sonri...¡espera! ¿Cómo es que viste eso, si todavía no estabas ahí?

Idiota, idiota, idiota, eso era Adrien, había olvidado que en aquel momento no era Chat, ahora si que había puesto en peligro su identidad secreta. Pensó alguna excusa posible pero ninguna le vino a la cabeza.

-¡Ya entendí las cosas! -dijo Ladybug parándose y poniendo cara seria.

Chat Noir no podía articular una palabra por el temor a lo que su Lady estaba a punto de decir, solo tenía dos opciones: la primera, salir huyendo y la segunda, escuchar lo que ella iba a decir.

Quiso optar por la primera, pero su cuerpo no respondía, su cerebro le indicaba que corriera lo más lejos posible, además había una voz en su cabeza que le decía: _escucha lo que te dirá._

Así que se quedo.

-¡Qué desconsiderado eres! -se quejó Ladybug. -¡Habías llegado al instituto antes y no hiciste nada!

Adrien dejó escapar un suspiro, estaba ahora más tranquilo ya que sabía que su Lady no lo había descubierto, sin embargo, su Lady llegó a una conclusión errónea acerca de aquella batalla. Eso era bueno y malo a la vez, así que el felino decidió mejor darle la razón aunque su Lady le reprochara, pero como gato listo que era, haría que las cosas fueran a su favor.

-Lo admito -dijo Chat Noir levantándose y poniéndose una mano en el pecho y alzando la otra. -Admito que llegué unos segundos antes que tú en el gimnasio del instituto.

-¡Pudiste haber sacado a ese chico que estaba allí! -dijo Ladybug molesta. -¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Lo iba a hacer, pero justo cuando iba a realizar un movimiento para evitar que Brillant lo dejara como piedra, vi como esta era detenida por algo o alguien.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó la ojiazul olvidando el enojo. - Explícate.

-Me refiero a que vi que Brillant no atacó a aquel chico, intentó hacerlo, pero fue detenida, después de eso tú la golpeaste y el chico pudo salir de allí.

Ladybug se quedó callada, estaba razonando lo que su felino amigo le había dicho. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo es que no vio nada de eso? Recordó que el chico que estaba allí era Félix, y que había sido perseguido por toda la escuela por una Chloe akumanizada. Sin embargó cuando fue en su ayuda, nunca vio que esta había detenido un ataque.

Se supone que Hawk Moth ejerce control sobre los chicos akumanizados y eso lo vio perfecto con Nathanael, tal vez Hawk Moth interfirió en aquel ataque y evitó que Brillant lastimara a Félix, pero la pregunta que dio como resultado fue: _¿Por qué Hawk Moth protegería a aquel chico?_

-Entonces -dijo Chat Noir sacándola de sus meditaciones. -¿Tienes alguna idea de por que pasó eso?

-Tal vez fue una coincidencia -dijo ella.

-No creo que halla sido solo una coincidencia.

-Mejor dejémoslo en que fue una coincidencia. - aseguró la heroína . -Bueno, me tengo que ir. ¡Ah! Por poco lo olvido, ¿Ya viste que Alya ya escribió acerca de tu cabello en su ladyblog?

-No lo he hecho -dijo Chat.

-Échale un vistazo, hay buenos comentarios.

Con eso ultimo Ladybug salió del lugar saltando entre los tejados, dejando a Chat Noir allí solo.

Adrien, después de pensarlo un poco, decidió aceptar de que el ataque detenido contra su persona fue nada más una coincidencia, aunque algo en él le decía que no lo era.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué será lo que pasará ahora?**_

 _ **Ya saben, si quieren averiguar que pasará, no duden en seguir la historia.**_

 _ **Recuerden que todo comentario e idea son bien recibidos.**_

 _ **Nos leemos a la próxima.**_


	7. Chapter 7 El Resort (Primera Parte)

_**Hola a todos, he vuelto de mis vacaciones allá en Cuernavaca México.**_

 _ **Traigo nuevas ideas que espero que les guste y esta de ahora es algo que se me ocurrió mientras tenía una pelea con agua en la alberca junto con mis primos.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste, ¡Ah! Y con respecto a un comentario soy de México y vivo en el D.F.**_

* * *

 **LA MASCARA QUE USAS.**

Mi nombre es Adrien Agreste, de día soy un modelo famoso, aunque debo admitir que no me es divertido ser modelo, solo lo hago para complacer a mi padre. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe de mi, y es que tengo un secreto, cuando surge el mal en las calles de París, yo me transformo en CHAT NOIR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 7 Vamos a un Resort. (Primera Parte)**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Adrien se volvió Félix y este no podía sentirse bien. Actuaba como el mismo sin temor de que le juzgaran y aveces realizaba una cuantas bromas que siempre divertían a sus compañeros de clases. En pocas palabras, su gato interior era quien actuaba. Así que llegó un día de domingo y este en particular hacia demasiado calor.

-¿Por qué no enciendes el aire acondicionador Adrien? -dijo Plagg echado en el escritorio de la habitación del ojiverde.

-Ya te dije que esta descompuesto. -dijo Adrien mientras escribía algo en unas hojas blancas.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada que te incumba Plagg.

-¿Ah si?

Plagg en un movimiento rápido, le arrebató las hojas a Adrien y comenzó a leerlas en voz alta.

-Mi querida Lady, ¿Sabias que Hay miles de especies de mariquita diferentes en el mundo, y más de 500 especies sólo en América del Norte. La mayoría de las especies se parecen mucho a los mismos para alguien que no es un especialista. Unas pocas especies son notablemente diferentes, sin embargo, tengo la fortuna de encontrarme una como tú.

Tú eres única en tu especia, eres valiente, inteligente y sobre todo hermosa. Desde la primera vez que te vi no pude evitar caer completamente enamorado...

Adrien estaba rojo como un tomate, y Plagg no paraba de reírse de lo que el chico había escrito.

-¿Qué clase de inició es ese? -preguntó Plagg.

-¡Dame eso! -dijo Adrien tratando de recuperar sus hojas.

-Claro, pero tendrás que atraparme.

Plagg salió huyendo y un molesto Adrien fue tras el Kwami por todo el departamento, pero justo en el momento que estuvo por atraparlo, un teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

-Es el teléfono de Adrien -dijo Plagg.

-Me encargaré de ti más tarde. -dijo Adrien dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Adrien tenía dos celulares, uno de color blanco que era el que siempre uso y otro de color rojo, que le fue asignado al volverse Félix y en este caso era el blanco que estaba sonando.

-¡Es Nino! -dijo Adrien al ver que la llamada era de él. - ¡Hola!

-¡Hola! -dijo Nino del otro lado de la línea. -Hermano, no he tenido noticias de ti. ¿Cómo es Alemania?

-Alemania...es divertida.

-¿Mucho trabajo verdad?

-Si – lo dijo tratando de sonar convincente. -No me puedo quejar, pero ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo están las cosas allá?

-Nada fuera de lo común, otro Akuma se metió a la escuela y fue tras el nuevo de la clase y Chat Noir ahora es castaño.

En eso el teléfono de Félix sonó mostrando el numero de Marinette y metiendo en un problema a Adrien.

-¡Demonios! -exclamó Adrien al ver el otro teléfono.

-¿Ocurre algo Adrien? -preguntó Nino. -Escucho otro teléfono sonar.

-No es otro teléfono -se apresuró a decir Adrien. -Es un...lo...calizador, si un localizador, tengo una sesión ahora, debo colgar adiós.

El ojiverde colgó el teléfono blanco y contestó el rojo.

-Hola Marinette ¿qué pasa?. -dijo Adrien.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo? -preguntó ella.

-Recuerda que Félix no ha recibido el número de Marinette -dijo Plagg en un susurro.

-Este...-comenzó a decir Adrien buscando las palabras adecuadas.

Al ver que Adrien no se le venía nada, Plagg decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, así que tomó una hoja en blanco y una pluma y se puso a escribir algo.

-Lee -dijo Plagg mientras le extendía la hoja frente a él.

-Sabia que llamarías algún día. -leyó Adrien. -De hecho he saludado "Hola Marinette ¿qué pasa?" a todos los que me han marcado esperando dar con el blanco.

Cuando Adrien se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, ya no había vuelta atrás, más tarde haría pagar a Plagg.

-Esta bien -dijo Marinette extrañada -Pues ya diste en el blanco.

-Me alegra saberlo. -dijo Adrien.

-Bueno, iré al punto. Algunos chicos del salón iremos a un resort que acaban de inaugurar. ¿Te gustaría ir?

-¡Claro!

-Entonces te envió la dirección. ¡Nos vemos allá!

-¡No faltaré!

Con eso ultimo Adrien colgó el teléfono y miró a Plagg seriamente.

-De ti me encargaré más tarde -dijo Adrien al Kwami. -Pero primero tengo que ir a la tienda a comprar un traje de baño y otras cosas.

-Marinette te ha invitado a una cita – dijo Plagg sorprendido.

-No es una cita -dijo el ojiverde Mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro. -Otros chicos del salón también irán al resort.

-¿Estas consciente de que un resort es una playa artificial?

-Si lo estoy.

-Entonces estas consciente de que verás a Marinette en traje de baño. ¿verdad?

-¡Ya para Plagg! -exclamó Adrien. -Sino no te daré más camembert.

-Esta bien.

Adrien metió su celular rojo a la mochila junto con su cartera y para rematar las cosas, su celular blanco comenzó a sonar ¿y quien era? Pues nada más que la asistente de su padre, Natalie.

-¿Ahora que? -dijo Adrien tomando el teléfono blanco y contestando.

-Adrien -dijo ella. -Tú padre me mando a decirte que no salgas del departamento hoy.

-¿Estoy en peligro? -preguntó Adrien, tratando de sonar serio, aunque en realidad se moría de risa.

-No lo sé, para serte sincera, Tú padre me dijo que tenias prohibido salir este día. No conozco sus motivos.

-Esta bien.

-Espero que no se te ocurra hacer locuras.

Después de eso Natalie colgó el teléfono, dejando muy confundido a Adrien.

-¿Por qué tu padre no quiere que salgas? -preguntó Plagg quien había escuchado todo.

-No lo sé -contestó Adrien. -Creo que esta un poco paranoico.

-Entonces obedécelo.

-Ya quedé con Marinette.

-¿Entonces si es una cita?

-¡Que no lo es Plagg! -se dirige hacia la puerta de salida-Será mejor que vaya a comprar lo que necesito y dirigirme al resort.

-¿Y la advertencia de tu padre? -dijo el Kwami estando todavía en la casa.

-¿Y el camembert que te compraré ahora que vaya a la tienda?

-Vámonos ya.

Antes de que Adrien cerrará la puerta del departamento, metió sin darse cuenta el celular blanco a la mochila y se dirigió escaleras abajo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una habitación oscura y llena de mariposas Blancas, Hawk Moth se encontraba hablando con su Kwami, Nooroo.

-Sé que solo tengo un 50% de obtener éxito -dijo Hawk Moth. -Pero sé que este ataque me servirá para observar unos detalles que serán de útiles para el golpe.

-Seguiré insistiendo señor -dijo Nooroo. -No siga con esto, se podría arrepentir.

-¡Silencio Nooro! -gritó. -¡No seguiré tolerando tu comportamiento!

-¡Pero señor! -exclamó Nooroo. -Esta llegando muy lejos.

-Todavía no. -dijo más calmado. -Todavía no.

* * *

Ahora nos iremos a la panadería Dupain, donde Marinette estaba recogiendo sus ultimas cosas para ir al resort.

-Toalla, traje de baño, sandalias, gafas, gorro, bloqueador -decía la peliazul mientras guardaba cada articulo en una bolsa de playa. -Creo que ya llevó todo.

-Me alegra que te des un pequeño descanso Marinette -dijo Tikki flotando aun lado de la chica.

-Solo espero que no haya problemas con Akumas. -le contestó Marinette.

-Aun así diviértete -le dijo la Kwami con una sonrisa.

-Eso haré -dijo decidida. -¡Ah! Casi lo olvido.

-¿Qué?

-Mi peine.

-Ya vámonos Marinette.

Marinette salió de su casa y tomó el autobús que la llevaría directo al resort, el cual se encontraba al este de la ciudad. Después de unos minutos en el camión, llegó a la entrada del lugar, donde se suponía que estarían esperando los otros chicos del salón, pero no había señales de algunos de ellos.

-¿Dónde estarán? -se preguntó Marinette.

En eso el teléfono de la peliazul sonó, Marinette vio que era el grupo del chats que tenía el salón y la mayoría estaba cancelando su participación para ir al resort.

-Lo que faltaba -exclamó Marinette.

-Bueno, aun así puedes disfrutar del día -dijo Tikki tratando de animarla.

-¡Tienes razón! Disfrutaré del día.

* * *

Después de comprar lo necesario para el resort, Adrien llegó al lugar y no encontró a alguien familiar. Caminó un rato por el centro vacacional, chocó con algunas personas y uno que otro mesero, hasta que llegó a un vestidor. Al entrar en el Plagg salió de entre las ropa del ojiverde.

-¿No se supone que estarían los del salón aquí? -preguntó Plagg.

-Tal ves anden por ahí -dijo Adrien. -Le marcaré a Marinette en un rato, primero me pondré mi traje de baño, así que date la vuelta y no mires Plagg.

-¿Penita?

Adrien de la mochila sacó un pedazo de camembert y se lo dio a Plagg, el Kwami negro tomó gustosamente el queso al momento que se daba la vuelta para comérselo.

Un rato después, Adrien traía puesto un traje de baño color negro, que le hacia resaltar su piel blanca.

-¿Cómo me veo? -preguntó Adrien viéndose en el espejo del vestidor.

-Se te ve bien -dijo Plagg. -Pero debes usar estos si quieres que no te reconozcan.

Plagg tomó los lentes que Adrien había dejado en el banco y se los colocó al ojiverde bruscamente.

-Plagg -exclamó Adrien mientras se acomodaba bien los lentes. -Me veré como un idiota. ¿Quién usa lentes con el traje de baño?

-¿Quieres que te descubran?

-Touche -dijo Adrien rindiéndose. -Busquemos a los demás.

Adrien recogió sus cosas y salió del vestidor con Plagg ocultó en la toalla que el chico llevaba en el brazo.

-Deja marcar a Marinette -dijo Adrien hurgando en su mochila buscando el móvil rojo.

-¡Ten cuidado! -dijo Plagg

Pero la advertencia del Kwami con forma de gato fue demasiado tarde, Adrien terminó cayéndose encima de una persona que estaba en una cama de playa junto a la alberca.

-¡Pervertido! -gritó una chica al momento de darle una cachetada fuerte a Adrien que hizo que los lentes se le cayeran.

-Como lo lamen...¿Marinette? - dijo Adrien al reconocer a su amiga.

Marinette tenía un traje de baño de dos piezas color rosa, además de un sombrero de playa de color blanco y unas gafas de sol.

Cuando la peliazul reconoció a su compañero de clases, no pudo sentirse apenada, pues le había dado un golpe muy fuerte.

-¡Ay no! -dijo ella. -¿Estas bien Félix?

-Estoy bien -dijo Adrien mientras se sobaba la mejilla izquierda. -De hecho te iba a llamar. ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Cancelaron de ultimo momento -contestó ella.

-Ya veo...¿eh? Mis lentes, ¿dónde están?

Adrien revisó a su alrededor y encontró sus gafas aun lado de él y a un Plagg ocultó en la toalla guiñándole el ojo. Después de ponerse los lentes, Adrien recogió sus cosas y se sacudió un poco de arena que se le quedó en el cuerpo al caer.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? -preguntó Marinette mientras se levantó de la cama.

-Claro.

-Sígueme.

Marinette tomó su bolsa y comenzó a caminar rumbo a una cabaña hecha con hojas de palmera.

-Adrien -dijo Plagg en susurro. -Voy a dar una vuelta.

-¡Te pueden ver! -dijo este en susurro también.

-Tendré cuidado, anda, además te dejaré a solas con Marinette.

-Ella solo es una amiga.

-¡Félix no te quedes atrás! -gritó Marinette.

-Esta bien -cedió el ojiverde. -Pero ten cuidado.

-Eres tú quien deberías tenerlo -dijo Plagg. -Se supone que no deberías salir.

Plagg se alejó de Adrien sin que lo notaran y este ultimo fue con Marinette a la barra de jugos.

* * *

 _ **Bueno chicos, tendré que dejar a aquí este cap, ya que el original era muy largo, así que lo dividiré en partes.**_

 _ **¿Qué creen que pasé ahora?**_

 _ **¿Les gustaría que pasará algo en especial? No duden en decírmelo.**_

 _ **Y bueno, ya estoy devuelta en D.F después de pasar unas LARGAS vacaciones allá en cuernavaca. (estoy muy morena)**_

 _ **Recuerden, toda idea y comentario es aceptado.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Vamos a un Resort (2da Parte)

_**Hola a todos, me alegra traerles este nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste, además disculpen mi tardanza para subir capítulos, ya que es debido a que cuatro días a la semana tengo clases de música en dos escuelas diferentes y a que me da un bloqueo de creatividad.**_

 _ **Así que sin más demoras les traigo aquí la segunda parte...**_

* * *

 **LA MASCARA QUE USAS.**

Mi nombre es Adrien Agreste, de día soy un modelo famoso, aunque debo admitir que no me es divertido ser modelo, solo lo hago para complacer a mi padre. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe de mi, y es que tengo un secreto, cuando surge el mal en las calles de París, yo me transformo en CHAT NOIR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 8 Vamos a un resort. (Segunda Parte )**

Plagg llegó hasta una zona del centro vacacional que estaba fuera de servicio, esta tenía una alberca en el centro, algunas camas de playa, mesas, arena etc. Era el lugar perfecto para que el pequeño Kwami paseara sin ser descubierto.

Mientras recorría el lugar Plagg, no pudo evitar notar algo de color rojo pasar a unos cuantos metros frente a él, así que sin más pensarlo decidió seguir aquel extraño ser. Siguió a la cosa roja hasta que chocó con un poste de madera de una cabaña de hojas de palmera.

-Tal vez me imaginé cosas -dijo Plagg mientras se sobaba la cara.

-¿Eres tú Plagg? -dijo una voz aguda.

Plagg se dio media vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a un Kwami de color rojo con motas negras flotando frente a él.

-¡Tikki! -dijo Plagg abrazando a la Kwami.

-Si eres tú -contestó Tikki.

* * *

Mientras los Kwamis se alegraban por su reencuentro, Marinette y Félix estaban en una mesa de madera junto a la alberca mirándose uno al otro buscando algún tema de conversación.

-¿Qué tal tu malteada de mango? -preguntó Adrien.

-Esta rica -dijo Marinette. -¿Y tu malteada de chocolate?

-No me quejo.

-Y dime Félix, ¿Te ha gustado la escuela?

-Si

Los temas de conversación estaban escaseando, y los chicos lo único que podían hacer era tomar de sus respectivas bebidas. Solo faltaban los grillos.

Sin embargo no todos del salón habían cancelado, todavía había uno que si asistió, pero lo hizo de manera incógnita, y ese era Alya.

Alya traía puesto una blusa de tirantes blanca, un short de mezclilla, sandalias, un gorro de playa y unos lentes oscuros. Ella estaba escondida detrás de unos arbustos que adornaban el lugar con teléfono en mano y grabando a Marinette y a Félix.

-Sé que eres Chat Noir Félix -dijo Alya. - Y estoy dispuesta a grabarte en acción.

-Señorita -dijo un empleado parándose detrás de ella. - Su comportamiento molesta a los bañistas, por favor, compórtese o tendré que pedirle que se retire.

-Disculpe -dijo ella tomando sus cosas y alejándose del empleado.

* * *

-Todo ya esta listo -dijo Hawk Moth desde su guarida. -Solo necesito a una víctima. ¡Oh! Una empleada tratada injustamente, bueno, tendré que conformarme.

Una mariposa se posó en la mano de este se volvió de color morado, para luego terminar saliendo volando por la ventana.

-Que comience el plan.

* * *

-¿Qué te trae aquí Plagg? -preguntó Tikki.

-Mi protegido fue invitado por una amiga -contestó Plagg.

Plagg y Tikki se encontraban sentados en una mesa de madera que estaba allí, su reencuentro fue algo maravilloso para ellos, ya que no se habían visto desde hace un largo tiempo. Así que festejaron con un plato de gruta picadita para los dos.

-También mi protegida se encuentra aquí -dijo Tikki al momento de coger una fresa. -Es bueno que tome un descanso.

-Sería una sorpresa para mi chico si se entera de que Ladybug se encuentra aquí -dijo Plagg tomando una uva. -Créeme, Chat Noir esta muy enamorado de Ladybug.

-¿Tanto?

-Demasiado, hasta ha escrito varias cartas de amor para ella, pero créeme son para morirse.

-¿Morirse? ¿Cómo? -preguntó Tikki muy curiosa.

-De la risa -dijo Plagg echándose a reír.

-Aprovechando la ocasión. Plagg, dime porque tu protegido tiene ahora el cabello castaño.

Plagg paró de reírse y miró a Tikki seriamente.

-Te lo diré -dijo Plagg tomando una actitud sería. -Es algo difícil de comprender, algo que debería explicarlo con mucho cuidado para que se entienda, es un tema bastante serio que puede ponernos en peligro.

-¡Ya Plagg! -exclamó Tikki desesperada. -¡Habla!

-Bien...La verdad es...

-Continua – dijo atentamente.

-Algo que no te puedo decir.

Tikki al escuchar eso quiso arrancarle la cabeza a su amigo, pero como ella es una linda Kwami bien educada no lo hizo, prefirió conformarse con darle un golpe a la cabeza del gato negro.

-Ya veo de donde Chat Noir sacó lo burlón -dijo Tikki.

-¡Oye! -se quejó Plagg mientras se sobaba la cabeza. - Para tu información Chat Noir ya era así de burlón cuando lo conocí. De hecho, ni siquiera me permitió explicarle todo acerca de la transformación y de los poderes.

-¿Así? ¿Qué paso?

-Al momento que le dije como activar la transformación, lo hizo al instante, y ya no pude explicarle más.

Tikki solo se limitó a reír, y Plagg solo la miraba tranquilamente. La verdad, era que Plagg se sentía bastante feliz de convivir con su amiga Kwami, ya que desde que se les dio la tarea de ser los guardianes de los miraculous han tenido que estar separados y ese momento que estaban disfrutando era muy valioso para los dos.

* * *

-¡Ya sé que podemos hacer! -dijo Adrien levantándose de la mesa. - Acompáñame Marinette.

Adrien extendió su mano hacia la peliazul para que ella la tomara, Marinette dudó unos segundos en tomar la mano de su amigo, pero al no ver peligro alguno (por así decirlo) sujeto la mano de Adrien.

El ojiverde llevó a Marinette entre los bañistas hasta llegar cerca de la alberca, colocó a Marinette en la orilla y le señaló algo.

-Solo mira ese punto – dijo Adrien señalando a la nada.

-¿Qué punto? -preguntó Marinette.

Adrien sin pensarlo dos veces empujó a Marinette directo a la alberca, provocando que la ojiazul cayera de cara contra el agua.

-Me las pagarás Félix -dijo Marinette desde la alberca mirándolo retadoramente.

-¿Y cómo lo harás? -preguntó Adrien arrodillándose justo en la orilla de la alberca.

-Así.

Marinette arrojó agua a la cara de Adrien y mientras este estaba quedaba indefenso, ella aprovecho para cogerlo del brazo derecho y meterlo a la alberca de golpe.

-¡Oye! -dijo Adrien saliendo a la superficie. -Eso fue astuto.

-Gracias -dijo Marinette toda orgullosa. -Pero apenas es el inició.

-Ya veo.

Y justo en ese momento una pelea con agua comenzó, Marinette tanto Adrien se lanzaban la mayor cantidad de agua que podían y parecía que ninguno se iba a dejar ganar fácilmente.

-¡Ya ríndete! - le dijo Adrien atacando.

-¡Tú primero! -le contestó Marinette.

La pelea continuó por unos minutos, hasta que Adrien cesó su ataque, Marinette al ver esto también detuvo su ataque y pudo notar que Félix ya no estaba.

-¿Félix? -dijo Marinette buscándolo con la mirada. -¿No te habrás ahogado, verdad?

Aunque era una posibilidad, era realmente imposible, ya que la alberca tenía 1.30 metros de profundidad y fácilmente ambos tocaban el suelo de la piscina sin ningún problema y el agua le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros. Entonces, ¿A dónde se había metido el castaño?

Marinette pudo notar burbujas emerger del fondo de la alberca y luego terminó siendo cargada de forma nupcial por Adrien.

-¡Qué demonios! - gritó Marinette.

-¿Te asuste? -preguntó este con una sonrisa picarona.

Adrien al momento de parar su ataque con agua, se sumergió en esta y decidió sorprender a Marinette, algo que si logró.

-¿Cómo es que? -preguntó Marinette sorprendida.

-Digamos que soy como un gato -dijo Adrien sin dejarla de mirar.

Marinette quiso zafarse de aquella situación en que se encontraba, pero no pudo evitar quedarsele viendo a su nuevo amigo de forma curiosa. Adrien ya no tenía sus lentes, los había perdido al momento de que Marinette lo hizo entrar a la alberca, y este no se había percatado de su perdida.

La peliazul pudo notar que Félix era un chico por así decirlo "guapo", y no podía evitar sentir una pequeña atracción por él, sin embargo algo en su cerebro le decía que ella era de Adrien. Pero lo más gracioso era que no sabía que era cargada por el chico de sus sueños.

En cambió, Adrien también miró a Marinette detenidamente, hasta ahora había notado que su amiga era una chica linda con su cabello azul al igual que sus ojos. No sabía que pensar ahora, en su mente había una pequeña lucha por su amor hacía su heroína favorita de París y el nuevo sentimiento que generó por Marinette, sentimiento que iba más allá que la amistad.

El momento en que estuvieron viéndose fue corto, pero para ellos fue eterno y para rematar las cosas un gritó de una chica comenzó a gritar sacando a los chicos de su trance.

-¿Qué ocurre? -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Adrien soltó a Marinette y salió de la alberca, las personas estaban corriendo por todo el lugar huyendo de alguien en particular y ese alguien era una empleada con toallas, limpiador y una escoba flotando a su alrededor y como todo Akuma, se puso a atacar a los presentes.

-¡Marinette! -dijo Adrien preocupado. -¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

El ojiverde ayudó a Marinette a salir de la alberca y una vez fuera, los chicos corrieron entre toda la gente en busca de salir ilesos de aquella situación, o eso pretendía Adrien. En cambio Marinette necesitaba buscar la forma de separarse de este para poder transformarse en Ladybug, pero no lo veía posible.

Marinette vio a lo lejos a Tikki, quien al parecer estaba buscándola, así que aprovechando todo el gentío, logró zafarse del agarre de Adrien y correr a un sitio seguro y ese sitio seguro era un vestidor.

-¡Marinette! -dijo Tikki entrando al vestidor. -Tenemos problemas.

-Ya lo sé -dijo la peliazul. -Hay un nuevo Akuma.

-¡No es eso, es Chat...!

-¡Tikki, puntos fuera!

Tikki ya no pudo terminar la frase a causa de ser absorbida por los pendientes, transformando a Marinette en la heroína de París.

-Bien -dijo Marinette saliendo del vestidor y mirando al Akuma haciendo estragos. -Me encargaré de la empleada.

* * *

Mientras tanto Adrien con el propósito de poner a salvo a Marinette para luego convertirse en el gato negro de París, se encontraba buscando a la peliazul entre la gente que iba corriendo hacia la salida del resort.

-¡Marinette! -gritaba Adrien mientras evitaba chocar con las personas en pánico - ¿Dónde estas?

Decidió dejar la búsqueda de su amiga y pensó que era mejor transformarse en Chat Noir e ir a combatir al Akuma, de todos modos Marinette ya debía estar en un área segura. Así que sin más pensarlo el ojiverde se metió en un vestidor del lugar.

-¡Plagg, garras Fuera! -dijo Adrien.

Pero nada ocurrió, no hubo transformación.

-¡Plagg! -dijo Adrien molestándose. -Se supone que debes estar aqu...¡OH NO!

Adrien miró su mano derecha y para su mala suerte su anillo no estaba.

-¿Dónde esta? -exclamó Adrien asustándose.

El ojiverde salió del vestidor y revisó su alrededor en busca de su miraculous, pero no aparecía. Llegó una idea de que podía estar en su mochila, sin embargo no era posible ya que Plagg le pidió permiso para dar una vuelta justo antes de dejar sus cosas en la mesa donde estuvo charlando con Marinette. Y para rematar las cosas no tendría ayuda de su Kwami, ya que si se quitaba el anillo el Kwami desaparecía.

Adrien si es que estaba en grandes problemas.

* * *

.

 _ **¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí y también espero que les haya gustado mi intento de Adrien y Marinette, ya que no soy muy buena describiendo ese tipo de situaciones, pero me esforzaré.**_

 _ **Si quieren contactarme, manden un correo a karastengupuntotresmilarrobahotmailpuntocom. (donde el tres mil es en número)**_

 _ **Recuerden que todo comentario es recibido.**_

 _ **Nos leemos a la próxima.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Vamos a un Resort (parte tres)

_**Nuevo capitulo, esta es la ultima parte del largo capitulo que se me ocurrió cuando fui a Cuernavaca y espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 **LA MASCARA QUE USAS.**

Mi nombre es Adrien Agreste, de día soy un modelo famoso, aunque debo admitir que no me es divertido ser modelo, solo lo hago para complacer a mi padre. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe de mi, y es que tengo un secreto, cuando surge el mal en las calles de París, yo me transformo en CHAT NOIR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 9 Vamos al resort (tercera parte).**

Le había pasado algo terrible, algo que ponía en riesgo todo, algo que era imperdonable y sabía que tendría consecuencias muy grandes. Adrien había perdido su miraculous y se encontraba en la peor de los lugares.

-¡Muévete chico! -gritó Ladybug mientras con su yoyo desviaba una cubeta que iba dirigida a Adrien.

Si, en su búsqueda del miraculous, Adrien se topó con el Akuma y con Ladybug peleando con este.

El Akuma se hizo llamar la Empleada, un nombre bastante inteligente y sus armas eran productos de limpieza. Tanto como Marinette y Adrien no pudieron evitar preguntarse como es que Hawk Moth encontraba a estos villanos en potencia.

Lo bueno es que Ladybug tenía al Akuma a raya, aunque la Empleada tuvo una mejor idea para obtener el miraculous que tanto le exigía Hawk Moth. Con un movimiento de su mano la Empleada hizo levitar unas mesas y las dirigió hacia la peliazul. Marinette esquivó las primeras mesas, pero no contó con que su atacante le lanzara otras por la espalda.

Adrien quien estaba buscando su miraculous discretamente, notó como las mesas de su alrededor comenzaron a levitar e ir en dirección a su amada.

-¡Cuidado Ladybug! - gritó Adrien al momento de empujar a Ladybug para evitar las mesas.

Lo bueno era que Marinette no recibió el golpe de las mesas, lo malo era que la peliazul había sido empujada derechito a la alberca, algo que Adrien no había considerado.

-Disculpa -dijo Adrien saliendo a flote y mirando apenado a su mariquita de la suerte.

-¡Escúchame bien!-dijo Marinette molesta. -Sal de aquí sino quieres salir lastimado.

Ladybug salió de la alberca y fue a atacar al Akuma, mientras que el ojiverde se quedaba en la alberca mirando como su Lady arriesgaba su vida. Adrien se sentía mal consigo mismo, había perdido su miraculous y no podía ayudar a su compañera, parecía que todo estaba en su contra en ese momento.

¿O no?

Adrien agachó su cabeza y pudo notar algo plateado en el fondo de la alberca. ¿Podría ser? El ojiverde se sumergió en el agua y tomó aquella cosa plateada, cuando hubo salido a la superficie y revisado aquel objeto. no pudo evitar contener una exclamación de alegría al descubrir que era su Miraculous.

Cuando alzó su miraculous, Ladybug era lanzada lejos de la zona de batalla.

-¡Buggie! -dijo Adrien al ver a su Lady tirada en el suelo.

El ojiverde salió de la alberca y fue hacia su Lady, pero no logró llegar a ella, la Empleada con un simple movimiento de su mano derecha lo hizo levitar a Adrien tomándolo como rehén, provocando que el miraculous de la destrucción cayera en la arena, lejos del alcance de su propietario.

-Ladybug -dijo la Empleada. -Si no me entregas tu miraculous este chico pagará las consecuencias.

Marinette se levantó lentamente, y vio como Félix era ahorcado con una toalla por la chica akumanizada.

-Vaya manera de tratar a un rehén- dijo Adrien sarcásticamente mientras intentaba quitarse la toalla del cuello. - ¿Por qué no me ahogas en la alberca?

Todavía en esa situación, Adrien era sarcástico, y ese sarcasmo hizo que el agarré de su cuello se apretará más provocando que el aire ya no entrará a sus pulmones.

-¡Suéltalo! -dijo Ladybug comenzando a girar su yoyo. - ¡El no tiene nada que ver!

-Lo soltaré si me das tu miraculous -dijo La Empleada. - Considéralo.

Marinette estaba en un dilema muy serio, la vida de su nuevo amigo estaba en peligro, su compañero gatuno no aparecía por ningún lado y sin la ayuda de Chat Noir no podía hacer mucho. La única opción que tenía era la menos deseada por Ladybug.

-Ya pensaste mucho tiempo -dijo la Empleada aplicando más fuerza al agarre de Adrien. - ¡DECIDE YA!

Adrien trataba de quitarse la toalla del cuello, pero esta lo estaba ahorcando cada vez más, haciendo que sus intentos de liberarse por si solo fueran en vano.

-El tiempo se te acaba Ladybug -dijo la Empleada.- La vida de este chico se... !AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGG!

En la cara de la villana se formó una mariposa rosa y automáticamente se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡DUELE! -gritó la chica. -¡PARA, PARA!

Adrien cayó con un golpe secó en la arena, el aire inundaba de nuevo sus pulmones, las fuerzas volvían a su cuerpo y sus sentidos comenzaban a reaccionar.

Ladybug fue hacia el chico y le ayudó a levantarse, no sin antes que el ojiverde tomará algo de la arena sin que la peliazul lo notara.

-¡Debes salir de aquí, ahora! - le dijo la ojiazul más calmada.

Adrien sin decir nada más acató la orden de Ladybug y desapareció del lugar por el momento.

-¿Dónde esta el Akuma? -se preguntó Marinette, aunque no podía pensar en eso ya que la chica akumanizada no paraba de gritar de dolor al sujetarse la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Adrien se había escondido en un vestidor y con mucha rapidez se puso su miraculous de nuevo en la mano derecha. En pocos segundos una luz amarilla surgió y un furioso Plagg apareció de esta.

-¡Cómo te atreves a quitarte el miraculous! -gritó Plagg.

-Fue un accidente -dijo Adrien tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-¡¿Cómo que un accidente?! -replicó el Kwami negro. -¡Estaba disfrutando de fruta picadita!

-Plagg, luego me reclamas todo lo que quieras, ahora Chat Noir debe ayudar.

-Pero quiero 100 gramos de camembert.

-¡Plagg, Garras fuera!

* * *

Ladybug no podía creer lo que acaba de ver, era algo sumamente extraño, por parte de los akumas y aun más sabiendo que Hawk Moth estaba detrás de ellos.

La empleada era atacada por el mismísimo Hawk Moth.

-¡No lo vuelvo a hacer! -gritaba la empleada mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos. -¡Prometo no tocarlo!

Marinette se acercó a la Empleada lentamente, buscando alguna forma de ayudarla, pero no se veía el medio por el cual hacerlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -dijo Ladybug poniendo una mano en el hombro de la Akuma, aunque tuvo que retirarla al momento que esta dejaba un grito aterrador.

-¡PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La Empleada se levantó al momento que dio el grito y Marinette se apartó de ella lo más rápido que pudo. La mujer Akumanizada después de gritar cayó de cara contra la arena quedando inconsciente.

-¿Pero, que es lo que pasa? -dijo Chat Noir llegando a la escena.

-¿Ella esta inconsciente? -dijo Ladybug sorprendida.

Chat Noir se acercó lentamente a la chica inconsciente con su bastón y con este la tanteo un poquito para asegurarse de que no se movería. Sin embargo, en ese momento el brazalete que tenía la chica en la muñeca izquierda salió una mariposa negra.

-¡Lo tengo! -dijo Ladybug atrapando a la mariposa con su yoyo y purificándola.

Ladybug trataba de procesar lo que había pasado, pero aun su cabeza no podía para de hacerse varias preguntas. Sin embargo había algo que no podía dejar pasar y era acerca de su compañero felino.

-¿Dónde estabas? -preguntó Ladybug acercándose a Chat Noir con las manos puestas en jarra. -¿Sabias que estaba en un serio aprieto?

-Este yo... -dijo Chat, pero fue interrumpido.

-Una persona pudo haber salido herido -ahora si ya estaba molesta. -¡Que diablos esta pasando contigo!

-Buggie, estaba en un serio problema.

-¡NO ME LLAMES BUGGIE!

-Prometo no llegar tarde la próxima vez. - dijo Chat Noir cabizbajo.

-¡Mas te vale! - dijo un poco calmada. -Ahora si me disculpas debo revisar que aun respiré.

Chat Noir se quedó ahí parado viendo como su amada revisaba los signos vitales de la villana, y justo en ese momento llegaron los policías junto con los reporteros.

-¡Ladybug! – dijo una reportera. -¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-¿Usted ha dejado a esa mujer inconsciente? -preguntó un reportero.

-Es algo muy complicado -dijo Ladybug. -Verán...

-¿Qué opina de lo que acaba de pasar? -dijo la reportera.

Mientras la heroína de París era rodeada por los reporteros y Chat Noir quedaba apartado de la situación, alguien estaba gravando todo lo sucedido y ese alguien era Alya, quien no se había perdido nada de la pelea. Alya tenía un único objetivo, y ese era desenmascarar al héroe de París, pero aunque pareciera una tarea difícil, nunca se rendiría hasta encontrar la verdad.

Al ver que no podría sacar más información gracias a los reporteros que rodeaban a Ladybug, Alya decidió salir de allí, pero en su camino hacia la salida se cruzó con el área de comida, el cual estaba hecho un desastre. Sin tomar importancia alguna, la morena siguió con su camino, hasta que el destino la hizo tropezarse con una mochila color azul cielo.

-¿Qué no es la mochila de Félix? -dijo Alya tomando la mochila y observándola detenidamente.

La mochila era rectangular, y era de las que poseen una sola haza para cargarlas en el hombro, o en otras lenguas más conocida como una mochila de lado. (la verdad me preguntó quien popularizó ese nombre) Alya sin más pensarlo hurgó en la mochila y encontró una cartera, audífonos, pañuelos desechables y lo que le serviría para su investigación: un celular blanco.

-¿Seré capaz de tomarlo prestado? -dijo la morena mirando el móvil y más decidida dijo – Todo por el reportaje.

Guardó el móvil blanco en su bolsa del pantalón y dejó la mochila donde la había encontrado, para salir del lugar como si nada.

* * *

Al día siguiente el instituto era un caos, todos los estudiantes no paraban de comentar lo que había pasado en el resort y además gracias a que Alya había publicado escenas de la pelea que nadie tenía, obvio prefirió no poner aquellas donde Félix salia ya que planeaba algo mejor en mente.

Así que cuando llegó Marinette a la escuela, pudo notar el comportamiento de los chicos y aun más en su salón estos no paraban de cuchichear. La peliazul no quiso meterse en esa conversación, tenía otras cosas en que pensar y la principal de ellas era el porque el actuar de Hawk Moth con su Akuma.

Cuando Marinette entró en el salón, descubrió que Nino estaba en su asiento junto a Alya, algo que era de extrañar.

-¿Qué pasa Nino? -le preguntó Marinette.

-Alya me pidió que me sentará con ella -dijo este un poco confundido.

-Alya, ¿todavía sigues molesta conmigo? -se dirigió a la morena que no paraba de mirar su móvil.

Al ver que la morena no daría respuesta a la pregunta, Marinette supo que su amiga aun estaba molesta con ella. "maldición, si tan solo no se habría reído de su teoría no estaría en aquella situación"

-Puedes tomar mi asiento -dijo Nino en susurro hacia la peliazul. -Solo hasta que las cosas se calmen.

-Gracias Nino -dijo Marinette decepcionada, para luego dirigirse a la mesa de enfrente.

Al momento que la peliazul tomó asiento, Alya salió del salón con su teléfono en la mano con destino a los casilleros. Una vez llegado a los casilleros, se dirigió al suyo, donde sacó un par de libros, pero cuando se preparaba para volver al salón de clases, escuchó un par de voces, la primera le era familiar y la otra era completamente desconocida para ella.

-¿Adrien? -pensó Alya descartando aquella posibilidad.

-¿Dónde esta? -dijo aquella voz, la cual era masculina, pero suave.

-¿Eres un idiota? -dijo una voz un poco aguda, a la vez de grave y poco rasposa. -¿Cómo es que lo perdiste?

Alya se asomo por entre los casilleros tratando de hacer el menor de los ruidos y vio a Félix hurgar desesperadamente su casillero con la cabeza dentro de este. Había jurado haber escuchado la voz de otra persona, pero la escena que veía, solo le indicaba que Félix era el único allí presente.

Adrien vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa roja, además de traer zapatos negros que le hacían lucir aun más elegante y como siempre sus lentes rectangulares negros (nuevos, ya que los otros los perdió en el balneario).

-¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a seguir fingiendo? -dijo Alya acercándose al chico y con un tono serio en su voz.

Adrien al escuchar eso dio un salto y terminó golpeándose la cabeza con el techo del casillero.

-¡Auch! -dijo el ojiverde sacando su cabeza del casillero y sobándosela. -¿Alya?

-Vamos habla -dijo Alya cruzándose de brazos. -¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a seguir fingiendo?

-No comprendo -dijo Adrien.

-Sé que ocultas un gran secreto.

Félix no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, sabía que Alya era buena para descubrir secretos, pero lo que le asustaba más era el no saber que clase de secreto suyo había descubierto la morena.

-¿Qué secreto? -preguntó Adrien con miedo a la respuesta de la chica.

-Vi como mirabas a Marinette allá en el resort -contestó Alya.

-¿Qué? -ahora si que estaba desconcertado.

-Admítelo, ella te gusta.

Adrien dejó escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad, Alya solo estaba insinuando cosas de que a él le gustaba Marinette y no acerca de sus otros dos secretos. Podía calmarse, y..."Espera" ¿Marinette y él?"

-Estas interpretando mal las cosas -dijo Adrien lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Oh vamos! -dijo la morena tomando una actitud más alegre. - Vi como la mirabas de pies a cabeza el otro día. ¿Quien sabe que habrá pasado por tu mente?

-Oye, espera un segundo. -dijo todo sonrojado. -Marinette es solo una amiga.

-Si claro, pero escucha Le' Blanc. No pienses llegar a algo con ella, ya que Marinette tiene ojos para otro chico.

Con eso ultimo, Alya dio media vuelta y salió del área de los casilleros con rumbo a su salón, dejando atrás a un Adrien todo sonrojado.

-Jajajajajajajajaja -dijo Plagg saliendo del casillero del ojiverde. - Ahora si que estas en un lío, jajajajajajajajaja.

-¡Cállate Plagg! -dijo Adrien molestándose por la actitud de su Kwami y saliendo del lugar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Hawk Moth no podía para de caminar en círculos en su habitación oscura llena de mariposas blancas. Murmuraba todo tipo de maldiciones y Noroo estaba flotando cerca de este.

-¿Cómo se ha atrevido? -decía Hawk Moth molesto. -Debí haberla matado.

-¿Señor? -dijo Noroo tímidamente. -Será mejor que se calme.

-¡¿COMO ME VOY A CALMAR?! -gritó Hawk Moth a su Kwami. - Tú sabes bien lo que pasó, ¡Debí mandarlo a un internado en China o Alemania! ¡Cualquier lugar esta bien, menos este!

-Le traeré un poco de Té – dijo Noroo buscando la manera de escapar de ahí.

-No es necesario Noroo -dijo comenzándose a calmar. - Sabía que no conseguiría los miraculous con este ataque y que él no obedecería, aunque pude darme cuenta de algo y confirmar mis sospechas.

-¿De que se dio cuenta señor?

-Cada vez que mando a un Akuma, siempre ella esta en el lugar exacto.

* * *

 _ **¿A qué sospechas se refiere Hawk Moth? ¿Qué planea Alya?**_

 _ **¿Qué pasará con Adrien y Marinette?**_

 _ **Si quieren saberlo no duden en seguir este fic.**_

 _ **Todas sus ideas y comentarios son recibidos.**_

 _ **Nos leemos Pronto.**_


	10. Chapter 10 Modelo por un día

_**De vuelta con otro capitulo, empiezo de nuevo con un nuevo arco, espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 **LA MASCARA QUE USAS.**

Mi nombre es Adrien Agreste, de día soy un modelo famoso, aunque debo admitir que no me es divertido ser modelo, solo lo hago para complacer a mi padre. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe de mi, y es que tengo un secreto, cuando surge el mal en las calles de París, yo me transformo en CHAT NOIR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 10 Modelo por un día. (Primera Parte)**

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Agreste, el famoso diseñador estaba revisando unos papeles en su oficina. De hecho desde que se inició toda la farsa de que Adrien se había ido a Alemania por trabajo, el señor Agreste no había salido de su casa por ningún motivo, aunque la realidad era que ni siquiera había motivos por el cual salir de la residencia.

-Mi señor -dijo un pequeño Kwami color lila apareciendo de la nada. - Hice las investigaciones que me pidió.

-¡Noroo! -exclamó molesto Gabriel al verlo. -¡Te dije que no podías estar en esta zona de la casa!

-Lo sé señor, pero tengo los resultados.

-¿Qué averiguaste? - un molesto Gabriel se transformó en uno curioso.

-No se si llamarlo coincidencia -dijo Noroo sacando un folder azul de la nada. - Pero ella a estado en cada ataque que hace.

Gabriel tomó el folder que le dio el Kwami y revisó su contenido, el cual solo eran tres hojas tamaño carta con todos los acontecimientos en los que actuó usando sus Akumas. "Que suerte que hago un registro de cada ataque" pensó el diseñador.

-Digamos que lo que le entregué es un resumen de lo que me pidió-dijo el Kwami. -Si quiere puedo anexar imágenes.

-Sería bueno -dijo Gabriel sin apartar la vista de los papeles.

El Kwami sonrió al ver que su portador no lo regañaba, algo extraño para él ,pero que más podía pedir.

-¡Señor Agreste! – Natalie entró a la oficina cargada de papeles y preocupada.

Gabriel al ver a su asistente entrar, cubrió los papeles que le había entregado Noroo con unos bocetos en los que estaba trabajando, mientras que el Kwami se escondía detrás de su portador.

-Te dije que tocarás antes de entrar -dijo Gabriel levantándose de su asiento.

-Disculpe, señor Agreste. -dijo Natalie una vez estando frente a él. -Pero surgió un problema.

-¿Qué clase de problema?

-Recuerda el desfile de modas, en dónde presentaría su nueva línea de verano.

-Si, de hecho te pedí que la atrasarás en lo que pasa todo este asunto que tenemos.

-Bueno, señor, eso intente, pero el señor Jordan, no aceptó el retraso y quiere hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

-¿Y qué le dijiste? -preguntó Gabriel en un tono serio, pero a la vez preocupado.

-Le dije que estaba en Alemania, pero me dijo que si no quería perder al comprador y distribuidor en América, realizará el desfile de modas lo más pronto posible.

Gabriel se cruzó de brazos y meditó unos minutos lo que su asistente le dijo, lo cual era un problema, ya que si aparecía en el desfile, de seguro los reporteros no lo dejarían ir sin que diera una respuesta por lo ocurrido con su hijo. Pero no podía darse el lujo de perder al distribuidor en América, sería una enorme caída en sus ganancias.

-¿Señor? -preguntó Natalie. -¿Qué hará?

-Organiza todo para el desfile -ordenó el diseñador.

-¿Pero que pasará con Adrien?

-Yo me encargo de eso.

-Como ordene.

Natalie salió de la oficina y una vez fuera de peligro un pequeño Noroo salió de su escondite.

-Noroo. -dijo Gabriel. -Ve hacer lo que te encargue.

* * *

Simultáneamente en el instituto los chicos estaban terminando las clases y la mayoría ya se estaban retirando de salón, excepto Marinette, ella estaba trabando en un boceto nuevo y no podía distraerse, sino las ideas se le escaparían.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Adrien acercándose a ella.

-¿Eh? -dijo la peliazul saliendo de su concentración. -E-estaba haciendo un boceto de un nuevo diseño que tengo en mente.

-¿Puedo ver?

-No veo problema, aunque aun no lo termino.

Marinette le mostró el boceto a Adrien, el cual era un vestido compuesto por un top y una falda que llegaba a las rodillas y algo que llamaba la atención era que este tenía motas por todas partes, haciendo alusión a una mariquita.

-No esta mal -dijo Adrien devolviendo el dibujo a su dueña.

-Gracias. -dijo Marinette.

-Oye, ¿te gustaría ir por un helado al centro?

Adrien no supo el porque había preguntado eso tan de repente, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás. En cambio Marinette no sabía que responder, ¿acaso ese chico la estaba invitando a salir?

-Si no puedes no hay problema -dijo Adrien.

-Me gustaría tomar un helado. -contestó Marinette.

-Ah-eh, muy bien, ¿Qué esperamos?

Adrien llevó a Marinette a una nueva heladería que había abierto cerca de la torre Eiffel, allí pidió un helado de chocolate para él y otro de fresa para la peliazul, después de pagar el helado fueron a dar una vuelta por el lugar.

-¿Te ha gustado París? -preguntó Marinette.

-Ha sido muy divertido – contestó Adrien sin percatarse de tener la boca manchada de chocolate.

-Háblame un poco de ti -dijo Marinette. -¿Cómo es vivir en el campo?

Adrien casi se atraganta con su helado, no había pensado en que decir cuando le llegasen a preguntar dicha cosa, sin embargo no todo era malo, todavía había una solución y esa era: recurrir al gato que tiene en su interior.

-¿Y bien? -insistió Marinette.

-Bueno...yo... -empezó a decir el ojiverde. - Es bastante tranquilo, mis abuelos se dedican a...em...

-Oye, quiero mi queso -dijo Plagg en susurro, el cual estaba escondido entre las ropas de Adrien.

-¡Queso! -dijo Adrien de golpe.

-¿Se dedican al queso? -preguntó Marinette.

-¡Si! Ellos hacen queso.

-Eso es interesante, y tú, ¿Qué hacías cuando eras niño?

Eso si ya lo tenía pensado Adrien, así que dijo:

-Cuando mamá estaba solía mucho salir a explorar, ella siempre me acompañaba y terminábamos llenos de lodo por nuestras expediciones. -sonríe -Recuerdo una vez que hice un pastel de lodo y lo ofrecí como postre a la hora de cenar, mi padre no se atrevió a comerlo, (obviamente ahora entiendo el porque) pero mi mamá al verme un poco decepcionado, se atrevió a comer dos rebanadas de aquel pastel. A la mañana siguiente, ella tuvo que pasar todo el día en cama por una infección estomacal.

-¿Qué edad tenías cuando paso eso? - preguntó con curiosidad Marinette.

-Creo que cuatro o cinco.

-Apuesto que debes extrañar pasar tiempo con tus padres.

-Con mi papá no tanto, es que es un poco estricto – ahora en un tono triste dijo – Pero si extraño a mi madre.

Marinette vio como "Félix" se ponía cabizbajo, así que decidió darle el mejor de los remedios para aquellas situaciones: un abrazo.

Adrien en menos de un segundo se vio abrazada por su amiga, y sin más pensarlo correspondió a aquel abrazo, ya que necesitaba uno.

-Bueno -dijo Marinette separándose y dejando a Adrien con cara de "¿tan rápido?" - ¿Por qué no vamos al arcade?

-Suena divertido. -contestó Adrien animándose.

-Pero primero, límpiate la cara.

-¿Qué?

Adrien miró su reflejo en la ventana de una tienda y pudo percatarse de que tenía toda la boca cubierta de chocolate.

-" _Qué vergüenza" -_ pensó Adrien mientras buscaba una servilleta entre sus ropas.

-Quédate quieto – dijo Marinette sacando de su bolsillo un pañuelo rosa con bordados.

Marinette se acercó a Adrien y con delicadeza limpió la boca de este, el ojiverde no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando, además de que sentía una terrible taquicardia en su pecho. Cuando Marinette terminó, Adrien no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra, estaba simplemente paralizado, la acción se le hizo tierna, pero lo que no comprendía era el porque había disfrutado eso.

En cambio Marinette, solo le ofrecía una sonrisa amistosa a su amigo, pero por dentro, no podía evitar sentirse con Mariposas en el estómago, por así decirlo.

-El arcade esta cerca de aquí -dijo Marinette rompiendo aquel extraño silencio.

-V-vamos -dijo Adrien tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta llegar a un tumulto de personas que se encontraban fuera de una tienda de ropa de alto renombre.

-¿Qué estará pasando? -preguntó Adrien al ver todas las personas.

-¿Qué no vieron las noticias?- dijo una chica castaña que pasaba por ahí. -Hoy es el desfile de modas de la línea de verano del diseñador Gabriel Agreste.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Adrien sorprendido.

-¿Qué no estaba en Alemania? -preguntó Marinette.

-Ha vuelto para esto.

Con eso ultimo la chica salió corriendo al ver una limusina blanca llegar justo en frente de la tienda de ropa.

-¿Desfile de modas de Agreste? -se preguntó Marinette. -Eso quiere decir...¡Adrien ha vuelto!

Marinette sin pensarlo dos veces fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraban las personas, buscando una manera de pasar para poder ver a su chico, pero los camarógrafos y los reporteros le impedían el paso.

Mientras tanto Adrien estaba entrando en pánico, se supone que que el desfile sería retrasado y que después de que acabara todo este asunto de ser Félix tendría que participar. Pero las cosas dieron un giro enorme, y si lo veía su padre en ese lugar, lo más probable es que sería decapitado.

-Te aconsejo que te des media vuelta y te vallas -dijo Plagg parándose en el hombro de Adrien.

-No puedo dejar a Marinette sola. -le contestó Adrien. -Además, tengo la sospecha de que Natalie me estivo llamando para esto.

-Es tú culpa por perder el teléfono.

-No lo perdí -dijo frunciendo el seño y cruzándose de brazos. - Solo no recuerdo donde lo guarde.

-¿No se supone que si no sabes donde se encuentra dicho objeto ya esta perdido?

-Este...pues...¡Tú lógica no me es de ayuda!

En eso, Adrien vio como Marinette regresaba hacia donde estaba con cara de decepción.

-¡Plagg! -exclamó Adrien y el Kwami se volvió a esconder entre las ropas del ojiverde.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó Adrien fingiendo que no había pasado nada.

-No pude pasar entre los reporteros -dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa a medias.

-No sabía que admirabas al diseñador Agreste.

-Es mi modelo a seguir. -dijo más animada. -Quiero volverme una gran diseñadora al igual que él.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión puedas verlo. - dijo Adrien – Pero ahora hay que ir camino al arcade.

El ojiverde comenzó a dar pasos pero fue detenido por la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas.

-¡¿Dónde estabas chica?! -dijo una mujer rubia a Marinette. -El desfile comenzará pronto y tú andas aquí con tu novio.

-¿Perdón? -dijo Marinette confundida.

Aquella mujer rubia no parecía tener más de 30 años, además llevaba una diadema con micrófono y una tablet en la mano derecha.

-Las modelos ya se están preparando -dijo la rubia. -No tenemos tiempo que perder.

-Creo que me esta confundiendo -dijo la peliazul. -Yo no...

-Se nos hace tarde -la mujer rubia tomó a Marinette del brazo y se la llevó con rumbo a la tienda de ropa.

-¡Espere! -dijo Félix alcanzando a su amiga. -Usted esta equivocada, ella...

-Tú también puedes venir chico, si es que así cumplen con el trabajo.

Y así Adrien y Marinette fueron llevados hasta los camerinos donde se encontraban todos las personas que participarían en el desfile.

* * *

 _ **¿Les gusto? ¿Qué pasará ahora?**_

 _ **Ya saben que hacer si quieren saber que ocurrirá.**_

 _ **También quisiera decirles que me tardaré un poco en subir el fic, ya que por andar intentando trepar un árbol en el parque de los viveros (México D.F) me terminé lastimándome la muñeca derecha y para que me curé tendré que reducir mis horas de uso de mi lap. Espero que lo entiendan y gracias por su comprensión.**_

 _ **Recuerden que todo comentario es recibido.**_

 _ **Nos leemos a la próxima.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Modelo por un día(Parte 2)

_**Hola a todos y como siempre, aquí hay un nuevo capitulo.**_

 _ **Lamento la tardanza, pero fue mucho trabajo no usar mucho la mano derecha para escribir, además de que no sabía como describir la situación a presentar.**_

 _ **Mejor no sigo con cuentos...**_

 _ **Enjoy...**_

* * *

 **LA MASCARA QUE USAS.**

Mi nombre es Adrien Agreste, de día soy un modelo famoso, aunque debo admitir que no me es divertido ser modelo, solo lo hago para complacer a mi padre. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe de mi, y es que tengo un secreto, cuando surge el mal en las calles de París, yo me transformo en CHAT NOIR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 11 Modelo por un día. (Segunda Parte)**

Gabriel Agreste era conocido por toda Europa gracias a sus diseños y hoy sería el día en que podría extender su marca hacia al nuevo mundo, por lo tanto el desfile de modas que se realizaría mostrando su nueva línea de verano, tendría que ser perfecto, nada de fallas, sin ningún error, nada podría arruinar este día.

¿O tal vez sí?

El diseñador se encontraba supervisando los preparativos del lugar junto a su asistente Natalie.

-Faltan 20 minutos para que comience el desfile -dijo Natalie revisando su reloj de la muñeca.

-Perfecto -dijo el diseñador. - Todo marcha como lo planeé, aunque Adrien no este, las cosas todavía pueden salir bien.

-Aun tendrá que hablar con la prensa acerca de la ausencia del chico.

-Ya tengo todo resuelto.

* * *

Adrien y Marinette se encontraban detrás de lo que parecía el escenario, ambos vestían los nuevos diseños de Agreste. Ella usaba un vestido de tirantes color blanco con estampado de flores Peonía, además de mocasines rosas de dama y él usaba una playera blanca con un estampado de la misma flor, de mangas cortar, un saco de color café, unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y mocasines negros

-Los chicos están listos -dijo una mujer a través de una diadema con micrófono.

-¿En que nos hemos metido? -dijo Adrien.

-Si me hubieras hecho caso, no estarías aquí -dijo Plagg escondido debajo del saco de Adrien.

-No podía dejar a Marinette -le contestó en susurro.

-Bueno...la situación no se ve tan mala, tal ves puedas llegar a algo con Marinette. -Plagg le le guiñó el ojo y le hizo una sonrisa picarona a su portador – Solo mírala, tiene un lindo vestido que tu padre diseño, haciendo que se vea aun más linda de lo que es. ¿Por qué no olvidas a Ladybug y vas tras la chica panadera?

-¿Qué estas diciendo? -exclamó Adrien sin saber si molestarse por lo que su Kwami dijo o sorprenderse, ya que no había visto ese comportamiento por parte del pequeño gato.

-Adrien abre los ojos – insistió el Kwami. -Ladybug no esta interesado en ti, mejor busca a otra persona, y esa persona esta a un lado de ti.

-Plagg – el ojiverde trataba de no enojarse. -No me estas ayudando en nada, mejor...solo guarda silencio y déjame pensar, ya que si no lo has notado estamos en un serio aprieto.

-Esta bien, no diré nada más.

Con eso ultimo, el Kwami un poco molesto se oculto de nuevo en el saco del ojiverde, mientras que Adrien trataba de buscar una forma de salir de allí. Algo en él le decía que no era bueno estar en ese lugar y que debía salir lo más rápido posible.

Sin embargo, lo que le dijo Plagg estaba invadiendo su mente. No podía negar que Marinette se veía linda con ese vestido, nunca se había puesto a estudiarla más detenidamente, siempre la conoció como la chica que tartamudeaba o hablaba extraño cada vez que estaba frente a ella, cosa que nunca le tomó importancia, pero ahora que convivía con ella más seguido, pudo percatarse de que Marinette tenía algo que la hacia diferente, algo que no sabía que era. Pero aun así seguía con la idea de que Ladybug sería de él y de nadie más.

-¿Félix? -dijo Marinette sacando al chico de sus pensamientos. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Eh...-dijo Adrien. -Solo estaba pensando en como salir de esta.

-Si te soy sincera -dijo Marinette. -Esto no me desagrada.

-¿Qué?

-Siempre quise ver un desfile de Gabriel Agreste -dijo emocionada -Pero ya vez que son para gente de clase alta y todo eso.

-Si querías ver un desfile porque no me lo comentaste -dijo Adrien en voz baja

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada -el ojiverde desvió la mirada de la chica.

De repente la emoción de Marinette desapareció siendo remplazada por una de preocupación, la cual notó el ojiverde.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó Adrien. -¿Te sientes mal? ¿Se te bajo la presión? ¿Tienes que ir al baño?

-No, estoy bien -dijo ella haciendo una sonrisa forzada. -Solo que no había pensado en una cosa.

-¿Que cosa?

-Yo no sé nada de modelaje o algo por el estilo.

Adrien vio a Marinette unos segundos, y después de meditarlo medio segundo, decidió darle unos consejos para la pasarela, esperando a que el teatro de "Félix" no corriera riegos.

-Mira -dijo el ojiverde. -Primero que nada debes cuidar de tu postura, siempre debes estar recta. Segundo, tus pasos deben ser siempre seguros. Tercero, déjate llevar.

-¿Cómo es que un chico de campo sabe eso? -preguntó Marinette con curiosidad.

-Este...pues... -se puso la mano detrás de la cabeza y sonrió nerviosamente -Mi mamá fue modelo cuando iba al instituto, así que me contó los consejos que usaba.

Marinette solo le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo, y no pudo evitar recordar a su compañero felino, simplemente "Félix" le recordaba a Chat Noir, no sabía porque, pero había una similitud entre ellos. Sin embargo ella también había tenido una conversación igual con Tikki acerca de Félix en los vestidores del lugar.

 _ **-FLASH BACK-**_

-No puedo creer que este el desfile de modas de Gabriel Agreste -dijo Marinette emocionada mientras se observaba en el espejo del vestidor el nuevo vestido que traía puesto.

-Disfruta el momento Marinette -dijo Tikki flotando cerca del hombro de la chica. - Estas usando un diseño de Agreste.

-¡Lo sé! Y no tengo la menor idea de como es que me confundieron por una modelo, pero no importa, ¡Estoy en el desfile de mi diseñador de modas favorito!

Marinette no podía contener su emoción, quería saltar por ahí y presumir que estaría en el desfile, sin embargo debía contenerse para no molestar a los demás.

-¿Dónde estará tu amigo? -preguntó Tikki.

-Lo había olvidado -dijo Marinette calmando su emoción. -Debe estar en el vestidor de los hombres.

-¿Qué piensas acerca de él? -preguntó Tikki.

-¿Qué pienso acerca de Félix? -se pone una mano en la barbilla – Es un buen chico y un buen amigo, no puedo decir mucho de él ya que lo conocí hace poco.

-¿Y no te parece un chico lindo? -preguntó con timidez en su voz.

-Tikki no se a que quieres llegar, pero mi amor por Adrien es inquebrantable.

-Ya no diré más.

-Además, considero a Félix como un amigo al igual que a Chat Noir, aunque me cae mejor el primero.

-¿Qué tiene de malo Chat Noir? -preguntó la Kwami.

-Siempre esta detrás de mi con sus halagos y esas cosas que usa para conquistarme,cosa que me harta un poco y ahora que van dos veces que llega tarde a una misión, ya me esta haciendo dudar de él.

-¿Y qué te agrada de Félix?

-...Ha sido muy amable conmigo.

-¿Y ya?

-Es como Chat Noir, pero no tan como él.

-¡Chica! -dijo una mujer fuera del vestidor. -¡Ya va a comenzar el desfile!

-Hablaremos en otra ocasión Tikki -dijo Marinette.

Marinette salió del vestidor dejando a Tikki muy pensativa en el cuarto.

 _ **-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**_

* * *

En la tienda habían puesto un escenario luminoso de color blanco con decorados de la Peonía. De hecho el lugar estaba decorado con esa flor lo que le daba un toque bastante llamativo. También había antorchas por el lugar con llamas de color violeta. Además había sillas rodeando el escenario y la mayoría de las sillas que estaban al frente estaban ocupadas por los reporteros y fotógrafos.

El desfile estaba a punto de comenzar y Gabriel con su traje negro se había dirigido a saludar al Distribuidor Americano, quien estaba sentado en primera fila.

- _Como verá Sr. Jordan,_ \- dijo Gabriel al distribuidor en un perfecto ingles - _Decidí tomar como tema la Peonía, una flor tradicional de China._

 _-Me parece estupendo Agreste –_ contestó el Sr Jordan.

- _Espero que considere la_ _exportación a_ _América._

- _Eso depende de como_ _salga este desfile._ -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

 _-Le aseguro que no lo defraudaré._

Gabriel se despidió del Sr Jordan y se dirigió tras del escenario, para dar comienzo al tan anhelado desfile. Cuando Adrien vio a su padre acercarse, sin más pensarlo se ocultó detrás de Marinette.

-Allí esta el señor Agreste -dijo Marinette emocionada al verlo.

En ese momento las luces del lugar se tornaron de color rosado pálido, lo que indicó que el evento iba a comenzar ahora.

Gabriel apareció con un micrófono en el escenario, dio un pequeño discurso y presentó lo que sería su nueva linea de verano.

Del otro lado del escenario se encontraban los primeros modelos saliendo a escena, mientras que Marinette esperaba a que le dieran indicaciones.

- _"_ _Piensa rápido Adrien" -se dijo el ojiverde. -"Tienes que buscar una ruta de escape"_

 _-_ ¡Les toca a ustedes en cinco! -dijo una mujer señalando a Adrien y a Marinette.

Marinette se acercó a la entrada escenario y pudo ver a las modelos profesionales mostrar sus atuendos con mucha seguridad, y a un lado del escenario estaba Gabriel Agreste parado observando cada detalle.

Las modelos parecían no rebasar más de los 25 años y traían puesto todo tipo de vestidos, pantalones, faldas, blusas, para Marinette era un sueño hecho realidad ver la nueva línea de Agreste antes que todo Europa.

Por un segundo la peliazul sintió nervios, ¿Y si fallaba? ¿Y si se caía? ¿Y si hacia el ridículo? Dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse y salir corriendo, pero alguien la detuvo. Y ese alguien era Adrien.

-No te asustes -dijo el ojiverde sonriendole. -Solo recuerda lo que te dije: Recta, segura y déjate llevar.

Las modelos comenzaron a salir del escenario y una mujer que organizaba el evento se le acercó a los chico y les dijo:

-Les toca dentro de poco, prepárense.

Marinette respiró hondo y se preparó para entrar al escenario escenario. Ahora sus pensamientos eran otros. ¿Y si lo hacia perfecto? ¿Y si Gabriel Agreste le pedía saber de ella? ¿Y si Gabriel la ayudaba a ser una excelente diseñadora? ¿Y si Adrien modelaba sus diseños? ¿Y si se casaba con Adrien?

Mientras la peliazul creaba su futuro ideal, Adrien se ponía cada vez más nervioso, si quería seguir como "Félix" un tiempo más y disfrutar un poco de libertad, debía salir inmediatamente de ahí o sino su padre lo mandaba a un internado y adiós Ladybug.

-Ahora les mostraré mi diseño principal -dijo Gabriel a través del micrófono.

-Es su turno -dijo la organizadora.

Marinette subió las escaleras y entró al escenario luminoso, se percató de que había mucha gente, pero no dejo que eso la intimidara, al contrario estaba decidida a dar lo mejor. La música que había, alentó a Marinette a dar sus pasos más seguros y a dejarse llevar.

Una vez que hubo llegado al limite del escenario dio un giro y los fotógrafos comenzaron a deslumbrarla con los flash de las cámaras y ella solo hizo poses de algunas modelos que vio en televisión.

-Se ve preciosa -dijo Adrien atrás del escenario.

Las otras modelos comenzaron a entrar al escenario y a formar dos filas, para dar final con aquel espectáculo.

-¿Dónde esta el modelo masculino? -dijo Gabriel discretamente a través de un comunicador en su oreja.

El mensaje llegó a la mujer que estaba detrás del escenario y al momento de ver a Adrien, no dudo en llamarle la atención.

-¡Oye chico! - exclamó la chica. -¡Debes salir ya!

-¡Qué! -dijo Adrien -¡No puedo!

La mujer empezó a empujar a Adrien hacia el escenario, pero este se resistía.

-Si no sales me quitan el empleo. -dijo la mujer.

-Si salgo me asesinará.

Justo en ese momento Adrien se tropezó con los escalones del escenario provocando que se cayera y llevándose a unas cuantas modelos al suelo.

Las modelos cayeron como en efecto domino y Adrien al ver esto se levanto e intentó correr, pero terminó chocando con una antorcha que estaba en la entrada. Esta cayó justo en el decorado del lugar, causando un incendio en el lugar.

Al ver el fuego crecer en el lugar, las personas comenzaron a entrar en pánico y a buscar desesperadamente una salida. Mientras tanto, Gabriel ya molesto, trataba de localizar al culpable entre todo el alboroto.

Marinette, al ver fuego, desechó todo lo que se había imaginado y buscó una salida de allí, lo cual le fue facilitado gracias a Tikki que la estaba observando desde un lugar seguro.

-Marinette, debemos ayudar a las personas -dijo Tikki.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Marinette buscando un lugar para transformarse.

En cambio Adrien estaba buscando también una ruta de escape, pero le era imposible, ya que las personas corrían como locas por el lugar.

-¡Plagg! -dijo Adrien. -¿Ves la salida?

Plagg se elevó por arriba de las cabezas de las personas y busco una ruta fiable.

-Sígueme -dijo el Kwami con Adrien tras él.

Gabriel a pesar del fuego todavía seguía buscando al culpable, y cuando lo encontrase lo haría pagar caro. Camino entre la gente cubriéndose la nariz con el brazo para evitar respirar el humo, cuando se percató de algo color negro flotando entre la nube gris, algo parecido a Noroo.

-Ahora si que la hice -dijo Adrien sin parar de avanzar. -Me asesinará si me encuentra.

-Entonces no pa...¡Ay no!

-Oye, no te deten...

Sin quererlo Adrien se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de su Padre y este ultimo al verlo lo reconoció enseguida.

El ojiverde dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr lejos de su progenitor, ahora estaba seguro de algo. ¡Estaba completamente muerto!

-¡Adrien! -gritó Gabriel.

Ya no le importaba el lugar incendiado, ya no le importaba que su desfile quedara arruinado, (bueno, le importaba un poco) ya no le importaba que Adrien había sido el causante de tanto alboroto. Lo que le importaba ahora era sacarlo de ahí. Pero antes de que pudiera ir tras él, bomberos y la heroína de París comenzaron a sacar a los restantes del lugar.

-¡Estoy muerto! ¡Estoy muerto! ¡Estoy muerto! -dijo Adrien saliendo del lugar y deteniéndose en la acera para respirar un poco. -¿Plagg?

-Estoy aquí -dijo el Kwami recargado en el hombro del chico.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí.

En ese momento Gabriel Agreste fue sacado del edificio, el ojiverde comenzó a avanzar para evitar a su padre, pero sus energía se estaba agotando. Pensó en transformarse, sin embargó Plagg estaba también cansado.

Era su fin.

-¡Por aquí! -gritó Alya desde una motocicleta. -¡Félix sube!

Adrien sin más pensarlo aceptó la ayuda de Alya y subió en la motocicleta para escapar de aquel lugar.

Gabriel al ver a su hijo huir de esa forma no pudo evitar sonreír por la sorpresa, nunca se había imaginado que su hijo fuera capaz de todo esto. Ya arreglaría cuentas con él más tarde, ahora tenía que averiguar el origen del Kwami negro que vio entre el tumulto.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué pasará ahora?¿Qué hará Gabriel una vez que vio el Kwami? ¿Qué hará Adrien? ¿Qué hacia Alya afuera de la tienda de ropa?**_

 _ **Si quieren saber no duden en seguir este fic.**_

 _ **Aprovecho y les comento que estaré subiendo los capítulos los fines de semana. (pero en la noche)**_

 _ **Todo comentario es aceptado.**_

 _ **Nos leemos a la próxima.**_


	12. Chapter 12 Preocupado

_**Gracias a todos y a todas por sus reviews, me dan cada vez ánimos para seguir con esta historia y en especial porque ya va a comenzar lo interesante.**_

 _ **¡Ah! Otra cosa. Aquí yo pondré que Hawk Moth (Papillon) es el padre de Adrien, y bueno, es lo que todos especulan y que el cap de orígenes nos dio a entender. Pero puede que en el transcurso de la serie cambie todo lo que creíamos y que resulte que no era Hawk Moth.**_

 _ **Yo tomaré a Gabriel como el villano.**_

 _ **¿Quien sabe? Todo puede pasar.**_

 _ **Y comenzamos...**_

* * *

 **LA MASCARA QUE USAS.**

Mi nombre es Adrien Agreste, de día soy un modelo famoso, aunque debo admitir que no me es divertido ser modelo, solo lo hago para complacer a mi padre. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe de mi, y es que tengo un secreto, cuando surge el mal en las calles de París, yo me transformo en CHAT NOIR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 12** **P** **reocupaciones.**

Después de haber incendiado la tienda de ropa, haber arruinado el desfile de su padre y el haber huido del lugar, Adrien no podía estar más asustado que nunca. Por suerte Alya quien estaba fuera con una moto,lo había ayudado a huir, aunque sabía que en un futuro tendría que enfrentarse a su padre.

-Te debo una Alya – dijo Adrien calmándose un poco.

-Luego arreglamos cuentas -dijo la morena. -Ahora debemos alejarnos lo más posible del señor Agreste

-Bien -asintió sin dejar de pensar en el problema en el que se metió.

Alya paró la motocicleta frente al edificio gótico en donde Adrien se estaba hospedando. El ojiverde bajo del transporte y agradeció a la chica.

-Si yo fuera tú -dijo la morena. -Me alejaría de Gabriel por un tiempo.

-Lo mantendré en cuenta. -dijo el chico.

El ojiverde dio media vuelta y se dispuso a entrar al departamento, pero al dar los primeros pasos, la morena dijo:

-¡Ah! ¡Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela!

Alya arrancó la motocicleta y se alejó del lugar, dejando a Adrien extrañado. Sin embargo tenía que buscar la forma para no ser enviado a China.

-Oye Adrien -dijo Plagg saliendo del sacó del chico. -¿Qué le pasó a la chica con la que estabas?

Adrien abrió los ojos como platos ¿Cómo había olvidado a Marinette? ¡Gatos! ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría lastimada? No podía quedarse ahí parado haciéndose preguntas, debía ir a ver que estuviera bien.

-¡Plagg! -dijo Adrien. -¡Garras fuera!

En un destello verde, Adrien se transformó en Chat Noir.

-No hay tiempo que perder -exclamó este.

El gato de un impulsó trepó a un poste de luz y de otro saltó llegó al techo de un edificio, con rumbo a su objetivo. Y sin darse cuenta una chica morena estaba escondida viendo todo.

* * *

Gabriel había llegado a su casa lo más rápido que pudo. Primero le encargó a Natalie que consiguiera a un técnico para borrar todos los vídeos en el internet acerca de su arruinado desfile de modas. También le encargó que investigara los mejores internados en China y por ultimo que marcara a Adrien para saber sobre él.

El diseñador se había abstenido de decirle a su asistente la identidad del chico que provocó tanto alboroto y prefirió que eso quedará como un secreto padre e hijo.

Después de haber dado sus ordenes, se encerró en su oficina y pidió que nadie lo molestara por el resto del día. Natalie en cambio sabía perfectamente que era mejor acatar las ordenes lo más rápido posible y no molestar a su jefe.

Una vez ya estando solo, el diseñador se dirigió a un librero que se encontraba a la derecha de su escritorio, examinó unos cuantos libros hasta que encontró uno de color morado, lo tomó por el canto y lo jaló hacia a él.

El libro emitió un pequeño ruido y después se abrió como una puerta dejando a la vista un pasadizo oscuro detrás de este. Gabriel entró por aquel camino y despareció entre la oscuridad.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la heroína de París se encontraba saltando de tejado en tejado sin rumbo alguno.

Tenía la oportunidad de realizar sus sueños y todo se fue al caño, gracias a ese chico. ¿Por qué el destino era malo con ella? ¿Por qué no podía confesarsele a Adrien?

Adrien, ahora que él no estaba se sentía vacía. Las clases eran más aburridas, ya que ahora no tenía algo que la distrajera. Y ahora que se peleó con Alya, ya no tenía con quien conversar.

"Aun cuentas con Félix"

Félix, el chico nuevo, desde que llegó al Instituto fue la sensación, en poco tiempo obtuvo la confianza de los chicos del salón y también la de ella. Si lo meditaba un poco, había convivido con el castaño más tiempo que con Adrien y obvio que no se le trababa la lengua cada vez que hablaba.

"Pero aun persiste esa similitud que encontraste entre Chat Noir y Félix".

Marinette se detuvo en un tejado, observó la ciudad y continuo pensando

Chat Noir es rubio y según lo que le contó gato, tuvo que teñirselo por que debía cumplir una apuesta. También recordaba que una noche el felino estaba emocionado por que iba a mudarse. Esa fue la ultima vez que lo vio con el pelo rubio.

"Y al día siguiente conociste a Félix"

¿Podría ser?

Marinette cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza para dejar de pensar en esas cosa, era obvio que la loca teoría de Alya ya estaba afectándole. Se hizo una nota mental de que debía buscar una forma de disculparse con la morena y luego continuó saltando por los tejado.

Buscó cualquier cosa para distraerse y no pensar más en Félix y Chat Noir, incluso deseó un Akuma para pelear.

-Será mejor que vaya a casa -se dijo rendida.

En eso una mancha negra con la forma de un gato cruzó por los tejados de la otra calle a toda velocidad con rumbo a la zona donde Marinette vivía. Algo que a la peliazul le provocó curiosidad, así que fue tras el felino.

* * *

-¡Noroo! -dijo Gabriel llegando a una habitación oscura llena de mariposas blancas.

-¿Si señor? -dijo el Kwami morado apareciendo frente a él.

-Quiero que me aclares unas cosas – se cruza de brazos. - ¿Son siete miraculous los que existen?

-Si señor -asintió Noroo.

-Bien, y dime, ¿Cada miraculous tiene un Kwami?

-Si.

-¡Perfecto!

Noroo no comprendía la razón de estas preguntas, de las cuales su portador ya sabía a la perfección sus respuestas. Sin embargo, como ya conocía a Gabriel, sabía que algo tramaba.

-La ultima pregunta. -dijo Gabriel. -¿El Kwami de color negro a quien pertenece?

-¿Señor? -preguntó Noroo.

-¡RESPONDE! -exclamó el diseñador haciendo que el Kwami morado se encogiera del susto.

¿El negro? Según él, pertenecía al miraculous de la destrucción.

-Te lo repetiré otra vez -dijo Gabriel en un tonó serio. - ¿El Kwami de color negro, a qué miraculous pertenece?

-Al... de la destrucción.

Gabriel esbozó una sonrisa malvada como si ya supiera la respuesta, algo que a Noroo le preocupó demasiado.

-A sí que Chat Noir estuvo en mi desfile – dijo Gabriel mirando hacia el suelo.

-Señor, he terminado con la investigación – dijo Noroo acercándole una carpeta al diseñador. -La chica ha estado presente en todos los ataques que ha hecho sin excepción alguna.

Gabriel tomó la carpeta, la abrió y de esta sacó una foto y su sonrisa aumentó al verla.

-Noroo -dijo el hombre. -¡Transfórmame!

Una luz morada surgió iluminando la habitación oscura y cuando esta hubo desparecido, Hawk Moth apareció.

-La ciudad de París ha estado un poco tranquila. -dijo este al momento que la ventana comenzaba a abrirse, dejando entrar la luz a la habitación. -Por pierdo nada con divertirme un poco.

* * *

-¡Chat Noir! -gritó Ladybug atrás de él.

El felino al escuchar su nombre paró de saltar y volteo para descubrir el origen de esta. Allí vio a Ladybug acercarsele, sin embargo su cabeza no estaba para lidiar con su Lady, ahora su cabeza estaba enfocado en saber si Marinette estaba a salvo.

-Por fin te alcanzó -dijo Ladybug jadeando un poco.

-No tengo mucho tiempo -dijo Chat con los brazos cruzados y con un tono serio.

La peliazul se sorprendió por la forma en la que el gato se había expresado, ya que pensó que este al verla se iba a emocionar y la coquetearía un rato. Sin embargo las cosas eran otras y el felino estaba muy serio.

-Lo siento Buggie -dijo Chat aun serio. -Pero tengo algo muy importante que hac...

De repente unos gritos de personas se escucharon en la calle próxima alertando a los héroes. Ladybug se apresuró a llegar al lugar de los gritos, seguida de un Chat Noir serio.

Al llegar a la calle, vieron a las personas corriendo en busca de refugio y detrás de estas había un hombre con un overol blanco y una bazuca enorme con forma de cuchara para helado.

-¿Qué no es el que vende helados? -preguntó Ladybug.

El ojiverde no tenia cabeza para pelear en ese momento, seguía preocupado por Marinette, se sentía culpable por haberla dejado sola. ¿Y si estaba en el hospital? ¿Si estaba herida? Nunca se lo perdonaría. Así que tenía que acabar con eso lo más rápido posible.

-¡Chat Noir despierta! -gritó Ladybug al momento que lo empujaba para que una bola de helado gigante no lo golpeara.

Chat salió de sus pensamientos y vio al Heladero.

-¡El Akuma debe estar en la bazuca-cuchara de helado! -dijo Ladybug incorporándose del suelo. - Distráelo para que yo consiga el arma.

La peliazul esperó una respuesta por parte de su compañero felino, pero este solo sacó su bastón y fue tras el Heladero.

-¿Qué demonios le esta pasando? -se preguntó Marinette.

Chat Noir esquivó tres bolas de helado napolitano y luego hizo un saltó para golpear al Heladero con su bastón, pero este ultimo disparó otra bola de helado dejando al felino pegado al suelo cubierto de helado de limón.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó Ladybug.

-Si – dijo el felino quitándose los restos de helado. - Acabaré con esto.

Ladybug vio como Chat Noir volvía a atacar al heladero, y este ultimó presionó un botón que había en la bazuca y en vez de helado gigante, salieron un motón de conos para helado a presión.

Rápidamente Marinette hizo girar su yoyo formando un escudo con el, mientras que el felino se protegía detrás de un buzón, esperando el momento para atacar de nuevo.

-¡Usa tu poder ahora! -dijo Adrien parándose frente a ella y girando su bastón formando otro escudo.

-¡Lucky Charm! -dijo Marine lanzando su yoyo al aire y recibiendo una cuchara para helado.

-Bien, ahora ¿cómo lo usaras?

-En eso estoy.

La peliazul miró a su alrededor y vio un poste de luz que estaba cerca del Heladero, también vio un anuncio de metal y por ultimo Chat Noir.

-¡Chat! -dijo Ladybug. - Usa cataclismo para destruir el poste de luz.

El gato paró de girar su bastón e invocó su poder, mientras que Marinette cuidándose de que los conos de helado no le golpearan. Apuntó hacia el letrero de metal y lanzó la cuchara para helado hacia este, provocando que rebotara y golpeara la cara del Heladero.

-¡Me las pagaras! -exclamó el hombre.

El Heladero soltó la bazuca y se llevó las manos a la cara para amortiguar su dolor y justó en ese momento, el poste de luz con Chat Noir en el, cayó encima de la bazuca haciéndola pedazos y dejando salir al Akuma.

Ladybug actuó rápido y atrapó a la mariposa, la purifico y por ultimo lanzó la cuchara para helado al aire y un millón de mariquitas limpiaron todo el desastre causado por el Heladero, incluyendo al mismo Heladero.

-Menos mal que acabo -dijo Ladybug soltando un suspiro. -Oye Chat, ¿Me puedes explicar que te pa...sa?

La peliazul miró a todos lados y no encontró a su compañero felino, quiso ir en su búsqueda, pero su miraculous comenzó a parpadear. Era mejor salir de ahí y volver a casa, ya luego confrontaría al gato.

* * *

-Ladybug -dijo Hawk Moth desde su guarida. -Te juró que esta vez te acabaré y obtendré tu miraculous. Además, tengo el mejor Plan, uno en el cual tu vida como heroína termina.

Hawk Moth comenzó a reír malvadamente y las ventanas de su guarida comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente.

* * *

-"No me lo perdonaré si algo le paso" -dijo Chat Noir saltando entre los edificios. -"Tengo que apresurarme"

Chat Noir hizo un saltó con una marometa y aterrizó con elegancia en un callejón, allí su miraculous perdió su ultima pizca de energía, transformándolo de nuevo en "Félix".

-Adrien -dijo Plagg colocándose en el hombro del chico.. -¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Tengo que ver si Marinette esta a salvó -dijo el ojiverde comenzando a correr en dirección a la panadería de los Dupain.

-¡Ahhhhhh! -exclamó contento el Kwami. -¡Ve por ella Adrien!

Adrien llegó hasta la panadería de los padres de la peliazul, pero esta estaba cerrada, lo cual lo hizo preocuparse mas. ¿Y si estaban en el hospital con Marinette?

-Calma Adrien -dijo Plagg atravesando la puerta y quitando el cerrojo. Permitiendo el pasó a Adrien.

El ojiverde entró a la panadería, cruzó el mostrador y entró por una puerta que llevaba a las escaleras que dirigían al departamento. Al llegar frente a la puerta, este tocó desesperadamente la puerta, pero no hubo contestación.

-¿Plagg? -dijo Adrien.

-A eso voy -dijo el kwami.

Y como lo hizo en la entrada, Plagg le quitó el cerrojo a la puerta.

-Te daré un queso enorme cuando lleguemos a casa. -dijo Adrien entrando al departamento.

Cuando entró, no encontró señales de vida presente.

-¿Y si esta en el hospital? -dijo Adrien.

-Revisa su cuarto -dijo Plagg señalando las escaleras.

Adrien subió por las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la habitación de la chica.

-¿Félix? -dijo Marinette, quien estaba bajando las escaleras que llevaban a su cama. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡MARINETTE! -dijo el chico alegrándose.

La peliazul terminó de bajar las escaleras y al momento que quiso hacer otra pregunta, el castaño corrió hacia ella y la abrazo.

-Me alegra que estés a salvo -dijo Adrien sin dejar de abrazarla.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué opinan? ¿Sorprendidos? ¿Qué pasará ahora?**_

 _ **Me disculpo por no poder subir el cap a tiempo, tuve fallas en mi internet, pero todo arreglado.**_

 _ **En si, ya saben, si quieren saber más no duden en seguir el fic.**_

 _ **Todo comentario es recibido.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto.**_


	13. Chapter 13 ¿Una tarde Normal?

_**Esta vez salí a tomar el Sol y es así como se me ocurrió este cap**_

* * *

 **LA MASCARA QUE USAS.**

Mi nombre es Adrien Agreste, de día soy un modelo famoso, aunque debo admitir que no me es divertido ser modelo, solo lo hago para complacer a mi padre. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe de mi, y es que tengo un secreto, cuando surge el mal en las calles de París, yo me transformo en CHAT NOIR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 13 ¿Una tarde tranquila?**

-¡Natalie! -dijo Gabriel saliendo de su oficina. -¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

-El técnico se encargará de los vídeos mañana -contestó la mujer desde su escritorio. -También he localizado los mejores internados de China.

Natalie tomó un folder color amarillo y se lo entregó al diseñador.

-Bien -dijo este revisando su contenido. -¿Y ya localizaste a Adrien?

-No responde a su celular -contestó la asistente.

-¿Y al de Félix?

-Tampoco.

-Entonces tendré que hablar seriamente con él.

* * *

-¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija? -preguntó Tom Dupain mirando a Adrien con los brazos cruzados y una mirada amenazadora.

-Solo somos a-amigos -dijo Adrien tratando de que el miedo que manaba el padre de Marinette no le afectara.

-¿Entonces que hacías abrazándola?

-Este yo...estaba...

-¿Estabas que?

¿Cómo es que llegó a esa situación el ojiverde? Bueno, fue muy simple.

 _ **-FLASH BACK-**_

Adrien abrazó impulsivamente a Marinette y toda su preocupación se había esfumado al sentirla entre sus brazos. Comenzó a sentir una paz interna muy agradable, algo que no creyó volver a sentir y eso provocó que se aferrará más a Marinette.

En cambio Marinette estaba muy confundida, no se esperaba que Félix apareciera en su casa, específicamente en su cuarto y que este la abrazara. Pero ver que el chico estaba preocupado por ella se conmovió. Y era lógico que este se alarmara, ya que lo había dejado atrás en el desfile a causa de ser la heroína de París.

-¡Suelta en este instante a mi hija! -gritó Tom.

 _ **-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**_

Ahora Adrien se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala de Marinette y siendo interrogado por el padre de la chica. Mientras que Sabina y Marinette estaban paradas a un costado del interrogatorio.

-Papá -dijo Marinette, tratando de sacar al chico de ese aprieto. - ¡Él es un amigo del instituto! No tiene intenciones malas.

-Yo vi que te estaba abrazando -dijo Tom mirando de reojo al chico.

-Cariño -intervino Sabina. - De seguro hay una buena explicación.

-Una que me gustaría saber.

Marinette no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era simplemente extraño por parte de su padre. Ni siquiera quiso imaginarse como sería si lograra invitar a Adrien a su casa.

-Explícate muchacho -dijo Tom

Al ver como Tom presionaba a Félix para que hablase, Marinette ya no pudo más y decidió sacar al chico de esta. ¿Cómo lo haría? No tenía la menor idea.

-Papá -dijo Marinette en un tono firme. - ¡No comprendo el porque haces este escandalo! ¡Félix es un buen chico! ¡Es bueno, amable y lindo! -hace pausa para tomar aire -¡Y solo me abrazó porque estaba preocupado por mi!

Adrien estaba con la boca abierta y con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Había escuchado decir por parte de Marinette que era lindo?

-Marinette -dijo Sabina acercándose a su hija, pero la peliazul se apartó de ella y se acercó al chico.

-Vámonos Félix -dijo la peliazul tomando al chico del brazo y sacándolo del departamento.

Al momento que la peliazul abandonó la casa, Sabina dejó escapar una ligera risa reprimida. Tom que se había quedado ahí parado volteó a ver a su mujer y le cuestionó el origen de su risa.

-¿Qué no ves que Marinette ya no es una niña? -dijo Sabina.

Suspira -Para mi seguirá siendo mi pequeña princesa. -dijo Tom cabizbajo.

-Ella esta creciendo -se acerca al panadero y lo abraza.

Tom correspondió al abrazo y después de unos segundos se separó de Sabina y dijo:

-Me disculparé con ella y con el chico.

-Será lo mejor -contestó Sabina. -Además asustaste mucho al pobre muchacho.

* * *

Gabriel se encontraba en su oficina revisando el contenido del folder que su asistente Natalie le había entregado.

-Internado Dragón de Oro -leyó el diseñador en voz alta una hoja. -El mejor internado de China. Cuenta con los mejores maestros de todo el mundo, además de instalaciones deportivas y de recreación. Este internado esta evaluado por...

-¿Esta seguro de que quiere hacerlo? -preguntó Noroo, quien estaba sentado en el escritorio del diseñador comiendo fruta picadita.

-No tengo otra opción -dijo Gabriel dejando los papeles en el escritorio y dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla. -Creí que si mantenía a Adrien fuera de la casa podría realizar mis planes. Pero cada vez que atacó con un Akuma, no sé como pero siempre esta ahí.

-Tal vez son son coincidencias.

-Tal ves -dijo el diseñador mirando hacia el techo. - Pero le prometí a su madre que lo protegería y que no le pasaría nada. Y hoy en el desfile por poco rompo esa promesa.

Hubo un momento de silencio y cuando este pasó, el diseñador se sentó correctamente en su silla, agarró la hoja que estaba leyendo hace rato,tomó el teléfono fijo de su escritorio y marcó.

-Lo hago por su bien -dijo Gabriel antes de que le contestaran al otro lado de la línea.

* * *

Una vez fuera del departamento de la peliazul, Adrien tomó un respiró, y para ser sincero, si se había asustado por el interrogatorio que le había hecho el señor Tom.

Ahora se encontraban ambos chicos caminando sin rumbo fijo por las calles de París en un silencio incomodo para los dos.

-Lamento que mi padre se pusiera de ese modo. -dijo Marinette rompiendo el silencio.

-No te disculpes. -dijo Adrien. -Además esta justificado

Marinette solo reprimió una ligera risa y Adrien solo se limitó a ver a su alrededor.

-Por cierto -dijo Adrien. -¿Cómo es que saliste de la tienda?

-¡Eh! Verás -dijo la peliazul. - Ladybug apareció de la nada y nos ayudó a salir a mi y a otros.

Al momento de escuchar el nombre de Ladybug, Adrien se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y maldijo por lo bajo algo que Marinette entendió como : "demonios, me asesinará"

Siguieron caminando hasta que se toparon con la persona que menos le agrada a la peliazul y la que fue el único contacto de Adrien durante su encierro.

Chloe.

-Mira quien trajo la basura -dijo Chole parándose frente a los chicos junto a Sabrina. -Y no viene sola, también esta la basura del campo.

-¡Oye! -exclamó Adrien ofendido.

-Ignórala Félix -dijo Marinette.

-Veo que ya te rendiste con Adrien -dijo Chole con una sonrisa malvada en su cara.

-¿Qué? -dijeron Marinette y Adrien al mismo tiempo.

-Me alegra saber que te diste cuenta que Adrien no esta a tu alcance, y que ahora te has ido por algo que si lo esta. ¿O me equivocó campesino?

Tanto Marinette como Adrien quisieron darle un golpe a la cara a Chloe, pero por obvias razones no lo hicieron.

-¿Sabes Marinette? -dijo Chloe. - Hace poco le envié un mail a Adrien y me dijo que pronto estaría devuelta y que no podía esperar para decirme algo muy importante.

-Eso es mentira -dijo Marinette cruzándose de brazos. -¿Cómo creerte? Siempre mientes para salir ganando.

-Es tu problema si no me quieres creer. -comienza a caminar hacia a delante. -Vámonos Sabrina.

Chloe se alejó unos cuantos metros mientras que Sabrina trataba de no hacer contacto visual con el chico.

-Hola Félix -dijo ella tímidamente.

-¡Sabrina! -gritó Chloe a lo lejos.

-Este...n-nos vemos en el i-instituto.

Sabrina se alejó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, no sin antes intimidar a Marinette con la mirada.

La peliazul camino a paso rápido y Adrien fue tras ella tratando de seguir el paso.

-Chloe es una con serios problemas -dijo Adrien buscando la forma de calmar a Marinette, quien estaba hecha humos.

-Lo sé -dijo ella molesta. -Solo que me saca de quicio.

Adrien no supo más que decir, así que volvió a mirar a su alrededor y sus ojos se toparon con un cartel muy llamativo.

-Carnaval Le Fantôme de l'Opéra Donde el misterio eres tú. -leyó Adrien y a su mente se le vino una estupenda idea.

Invitar a Marinette aquel Carnaval, divertirse, y disfrutar al menos un día con ella sin que un Akuma apareciera y arruinara todo. Y a parte, porque Adrien ya llevaba tiempo queriendo ir a un Carnaval, pero lo de ser héroe y sus deberes en casa, no le dejaban tiempo libre.

-Oye Marinette -dijo Adrien. -¿Por qué no vamos al Carnaval?

-¿Carnaval? -preguntó ella saliendo de su rabia contra Chloe.

-Leí por ahí que habría uno a las afueras del teatro Garnier.

Marinette vio a Félix unos segundos y meditó la oferta, llegando a la conclusión de que seria divertido.

-Claro -dijo ella.

-¡Si! -exclamó Adrien contento. -Paso por ti a las ocho.

Con eso ultimo Adrien se despidió y salio corriendo con rumbo desconocido para Marinette, mientras que ella se quedaba ahí parada. Una vez que el ojiverde se había alejado, Tikki salió de su escondite y habló con su protegida.

-Espero que esta vez no haya contra tiempos. -dijo la kwami.

-Eso espero -dijo la peliazul. - Regresemos a casa, si tengo que ir al carnaval, tendré que hacer un disfraz perfecto.

* * *

Adrien llegó a su departamento, entró a su habitación, abrió el ropero y buscó entre su ropa algo que pudiera usar para el carnaval.

-Oye Adrien -dijo Plagg con un pedazo de queso en las manos. -¿Planeas dejar a Ladybug por Marinette?

El ojiverde al escuchar eso dejo lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Plagg serio.

-No voy a dejar de amar a Ladybug -continuo hurgando entre su ropero.

-Vamos -insistió Plagg. -Menciona las cualidades de Ladybug.

Adrien volvió a parar y miró a Plagg otra vez, pero esta vez se cruzó de brazos y dijo;

-Ladybug es bonita, fuerte e inteligente.

-¿Y las de Marinette? -preguntó Plagg.

-No tengo que hacer esto -dijo volviendo la vista a su ropero.

-Solo contesta.

-Es una tontería.

-¡Solo menciónalas! -insistió Plagg.

-¡Bien! -exclamó molesto por la insistencia del Kwami -!Marinette es una chica hermosa, lista, creativa, divertida, amable y...

Adrien se calló lentamente y miró al suelo. No podía creer que había encontrado muchas cualidades de la chica. Además cuando la mencionó sintió mariposas en el estomago, al igual que cuando veía a Ladybug.

¿Cómo era posible que se estuviera fijando mucho en la peliazul? Su sonrisa junto a sus ojos azules le transmitían una tranquilidad y cuando la abrazo le vino a la mente la calidez de los abrazos que le daba su madre.

¿Sería acaso que estaba desplazando a Ladybug por Marinette? Si lo pensaba bien, solo convivía con Ladybug cada vez que aparecía un Akuma y cada vez que trataba de acercarsele o saber de ella, el miraculous parpadeaba o ella lo rechazaba. ¿Por qué no abrió la puerta aquella vez?

En cambio Marinette, pues, nunca se lo había puesto a pensar detenidamente.

Cuando la conoció por primera vez, fue por un mal entendido con un chicle pegado en el asiento y al momento que todo se solucionó, la chica no paraba de tartamudear cada vez que se dirigía a él.

Pero ahora que la conocía mejor, se daba cuenta de que era una chica muy linda y amable, además de creativa y otras cosas que no numeraría en ese instante. Asimismo, con Marinette si pudo convivir con ella y saber también de esta, sin obtener un rechazo al instante.

-Si tan solo Marinette y Ladybug fueran la misma persona -pensó Adrien.

* * *

-El plan comenzará justo en el Carnaval -dijo Hawk Moth mirando desde su ventana. -Y esta vez los miraculous serán mios.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué opinan?**_

 _ **Tal vez sea un cap aburrido, pero sirve para dar comienzo al climax.**_

 _ **Todo comentario es recibido.**_

 _ **Nos leemos a la próxima.**_


	14. Chapter 14 Huida

_**Disculpen la tardanza, me he quedado sin internet y hasta ahora vino el técnico a arreglar el módem. Pero vamos a la historia.**_

 _ **Empieza la emoción.**_

* * *

 **LA MASCARA QUE USAS.**

Mi nombre es Adrien Agreste, de día soy un modelo famoso, aunque debo admitir que no me es divertido ser modelo, solo lo hago para complacer a mi padre. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe de mi, y es que tengo un secreto, cuando surge el mal en las calles de París, yo me transformo en CHAT NOIR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 14 Huida.**

Después de una salida rápida a la tienda de ropa, Adrien regresó al departamento como un rayo, ignoró los comentarios de Plagg acerca del disfraz que este había escogido. Ahora lo único que necesitaba era cambiarse de ropa e ir por Marinette.

Al momento que entró al departamento y encendió la luz, Adrien dejó caer la bolsa y se quedó paralizado.

-Adrien -dijo Gabriel seriamente sentado desde un sillón situado frente a la puerta de la residencia.

Plagg inmediatamente se escondió detrás de Adrien, confiando en que el diseñador no lo haya visto. Mientras que Adrien se mentalizaba que la visita de su padre era por lo ocurrido en el desfile.

-Siéntate hijo -dijo Gabriel en una forma calmada señalando el sillón que esta frente a él.

-Esto no es bueno -dijo Plagg en voz casi baja para no ser descubierto.

Adrien lentamente se dirigió al sillón y tomó asiento, sentía su corazón latir demasiado rápido, tenía miedo, lo aceptaba y deseaba que el castigo por su estupidez no fuera tan severo.

-Debió ser para ti un reto en cambiar tu estilo de vida Gabriel calmadamente. -Pero veo que te has adaptado. -hace una breve pausa y mira el lugar -¿Sabias que este departamento era de tu madre?

Adrien aun todavía nervioso, se sorprendió por la declaración de su padre, otras preguntas se le vinieron a la mente, pero prefirió callar.

-Tú madre vivía aquí cuando era estudiante – dijo Gabriel.- Este era su departamento de soltera. -hizo otra pausa y miró Adrien con su típico semblante serio. - Iré al grano, Adrien...irás a un internado en China.

El ojiverde ensanchó los ojos, no podía creerlo, repasó en su mente lo ultimo que escuchó tratando de converse que había oído mal, pero la realidad le decía que había escuchado bien.

-El Internado Dragón de Oro – dijo Gabriel rompiendo el silencio. - Es una excelente escuela y es preciso que tomes el avión a China esta noche.

Gabriel de sus ropas sacó un pasaporte y un boleto de avión y se los entregó a Adrien para que lo viera. Cuando el ojiverde tomó aquellos papeles y los vio con sus propios ojos, no pudo evitar sentir un enorme terror emanando por todo su cuerpo, algo que notó el diseñador, pero no le tomó importancia, ya había tomado una decisión y no daría marcha atrás.

-No te preocupes por tus cosas -dijo Gabriel – Hay una maleta con todo lo necesario en la limusina. Antes de irte pasarás a la estética de Davina para que te quite el tinte en el cabello y este asunto de Félix se habrá acabado. Así que vámonos, el vuelo saldrá pronto.

El diseñador se levantó de su asiento y espero a que su hijo hiciera lo mismo para después irse, sin embargo, Adrien estaba con la vista fija en el pasaporte y en el boleto que lo sacaría de París y lo alejaría de todo lo que amaba.

-¿Adrien? -dijo Gabriel al ver que este no se movía.

-No -dijo Adrien en tono quedo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡No me iré a China! – Adrien se levantó del sillón y miró a su padre seriamente.

-No es cosa de que quieras o no -dijo el diseñador tomando su actitud firme, pero debía admitir que el semblante serio del ojiverde le rivalizaba mucho. - Es una orden.

-¡Ordenes, ordenes, ordenes! -explotó Adrien dejando caer el pasaporte y el boleto. - Todo lo que hago es para complacerte, siempre cumplo con lo que me pides, ¿y sabes que? ¡YA ESTOY HARTO!

-Adrien todo lo que hago es por tu bien -dijo Gabriel conservando la calma.

-¡Por mi bien, tonterías! - se pasa la mano derecha por su cabello y deja escapar un suspiro -¡Desde que mamá murió te has vuelto muy distante! ¡Si de por si casi no te veía cuando era niño, pues ahora ya no te veo! ¡Me gustaría que dejaras de enfocarte en tu trabajo y que me prestaras un poco de atención! - Adrien ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas – Siempre quise que nos sentáramos juntos a comer y que platicáramos, pero nunca estabas. ¡¿QUE YA OLVIDASTE CUANDO SOLIAMOS PASAR TIEMPO EN LA CABAÑA DE CAMPO, SOLO LOS TRES? ¡Allí eras otra persona, eras mejor, eras...otro padre!

Gabriel intentaba disimular su sorpresa, aunque no lo logró. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de la boca de su hijo. ¿De verdad ese era era lo que pensaba Adrien acerca de él? ¿Cómo pudo permitir eso? ¿Cómo es que apartó así a su propio hijo? Intentó decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca.

-¡Ya no por favor ! -dijo Adrien entre lágrimas -No quiero seguir así.

El diseñador se acercó a Adrien y trató de poner una mano en el hombro del chico para consolarlo, pero el ojiverde no lo permitió.

-Búscate a otro que siga tus ordenes -dijo Adrien tomando una voz seria. -Porque yo ya no lo haré.

Con eso ultimo, Adrien se dio media vuelta y salió disparado hacía la puerta abandonando el departamento lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Adrien! -dijo Gabriel yendo tras él.

Adrien subió las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar a la azotea de este, sabía que su padre iba tras de él, así que sin pensarlo más dijo:

-¡Plagg, garras fuera!

Gabriel pudo ver una luz verde iluminar parte de las escaleras que conducían a la azotea y apresuró el paso. Cuando llegó al lugar no encontró a su hijo por ningún lado. Estaba seguro de que lo había visto subir aquí o ¿se había equivocado?

-Demonios Adrien -maldijo el diseñador. -No sabía que así te sentías.

Sacó su móvil y mandó un mensaje a su chofer para que buscará a Adrien por la zona. Sabía que tenía que encontrar a Adrien antes de que el carnaval diera comienzo, sino todo el plan que llevaba días preparando sería un fracaso.

-Quiero que le encuentren -dijo Gabriel a través de su móvil.

* * *

Chat Noir saltó de tejado en tejado, hasta que paro para tomar un poco de aire, las lágrimas en sus ojos seguían brotando, sentía una enorme ira en su pecho. ¿Cómo su padre se había atrevido a mandarlo a China sin siquiera preguntarle? ¿Qué acaso su opinión no cuenta?

Necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera, sacó su bastón y comenzó a golpear el poste de señal Wi-Fi.

-¡Si mamá estuviera aquí las cosas serían otras! -exclamaba Adrien mientras golpeaba al poste. -Pero no, te enfocaste en tu trabajo y me dejaste solo. -Aumento la fuerza – ¡Ahora que conseguí amigos, que por fin puedo ser feliz, llegas y me dices que me vaya a un internado en China! - el poste mostraba señales de doblamiento – Pues no voy a...Permitirlo. ¡Cataclismo!

Adrien desintegró el poste y con eso dejó de sentirse tan molesto, se había desahogado.

-¿Sabes que me has dejado sin conexión a internet? -dijo una voz femenina detrás de él. -¿Cómo voy a actualizar mi Ladyblog?

El ojiverde volteó hacia donde provenía la voz y descubrió que la voz era de más ni menos que de Alya, pero no le importó, tenía otras cosas en mente.

-Perdona...yo...-dijo Adrien limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Alya acercándose a él.

-Si, solo necesitaba desahogarme.

-Y veo que lo hiciste.

En ese momento el anillo de Chat Noir comenzó a parpadear comenzando la cuenta regresiva para perder energía.

-Ven -dijo Alya tomando la mano del gato.

-Eres la reportera que busca desenmascarar a los héroes de París -dijo Chat en un tono burlón pero aun estaba deprimido. - ¿Crees que iré contigo?

-Ya sé que eres Félix -dijo Alya conduciéndolo hacia la puerta de servicio del edificio.

Adrien se quedo sin palabras, no opuso resistencia alguna y se dejó guiar por la morena. Ambos bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a un pasillo largo donde había muchas puertas, caminaron por él y llegaron a una puerta con el número 23.

-Mamá esta en el carnaval con mis hermanos -dijo Alya al momento que abría la puerta y entraba al departamento junto con el gato.

Al momento de que la puerta se cerrara, una luz verde emanó del anillo del gato y volvió a su estado de civil.

-Ahora si que estas en graves problemas -dijo Plagg flotando aun lado del ojiverde.

-¿Qué es eso ? -preguntó Alya mirando al Kwami negro.

-¿Eso? -dijo Plagg ofendido. - Me llamó Plagg y soy un Kwami, el protec...tor

Plagg se quedó con los ojos abiertos al igual que la boca, al darse cuenta que tenía a la autora del Ladyblog frente a él.

-¿Pero qué? -exclamó Plagg impactado.

-Alya descubrió que Chat Noir y FÉLIX son la misma persona. - Adrien remarcó el nombre de Félix para que el Kwami captara.

-Bueno, como reportera me gustaría entrevistarte -dijo Alya. - Pero dado a que te veo en un estado sensible, tendré que abstenerme de hacerlo.

-Gracias por tu comprensión -dijo Plagg.

-¿Quieres un chocolate caliente? -preguntó Alya dirigiéndose al ojiverde.

-Esta bien -dijo Adrien sin ánimos.

Alya le indicó a Adrien que se sentará en la barra que dividía la cocina de la sala y se dedicó a preparar la bebida. Un rato después Alya tenía dos tazas de chocolate una para Adrien y otra para ella.

-Y tú cosa negra con forma de gato -dijo Alya. -¿Quieres algo?

-Me llamó Plagg -dijo el Kwami. -Y me gustaría queso camembert.

-Creó que tengo un poco en la nevera.

Después de entregarle un pedazo grande de queso al Kwami, Alya se sentó frente a Adrien y lo miró un poco preocupada.

-No necesito ser experta para saber que algo te ha pasado. -dijo la morena. -¿Puedes contarme que paso?

Adrien tomó un trago de la bebida con chocolate y meditó acerca de decirle a la morena que le había pasado hace pocas horas.

-Mi padre quiere que me vaya a China a estudiar -dijo el ojiverde sin quitar la vista de su taza.

-Pero si te vas, ¿quién será Chat Noir? -preguntó Alya sorprendida.

-No solo es eso, me gusta vivir aquí, tengo muchos buenos recuerdos y muchos amigos, no quiero dejarlos. Ni siquiera a mi Lady.

-¿Lady? -dijo la morena curiosa.

-Estoy enamorado de la heroína de París -admitió Adrien.

-Pero, creí que te gustaba Marinette.

Adrien se quedó callado.

Alya comprendió que el chico frente a ella tenía sentimiento encontrados entre la heroína de París y su mejor amiga. Así que prefirió ya no hablar de eso.

-Ad...Félix -dijo Plagg sacando a ambos chicos de sus pensamientos. -¿No se supone que llevarías a Marinette al carnaval?.

-¡Es cierto! -exclamó Adrien. - ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 7:30 pm -dijo Alya mirando el reloj de la cocina.

-Se supone que la recogería a las 8 en punto.

-Y no tienes tu disfraz -dijo Plagg.

-No puedo quedarle mal.

-No te preocupes Félix -dijo Alya. -Tengo el disfraz perfecto para ti.

La morena se levantó de la barra, tomó al ojiverde de la mano y se lo llevó a una habitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Gabriel se encontraba en su guarida, vistiéndose con un traje color morado oscuro, botas negras, guantes negros y una mascara de dos colores, la mitad morado y la otra blanco.

-Todo ya esta listo -dijo Noroo entregándole un bastón al diseñador.

-Perfecto -dijo Gabriel tomando su celular y revisando si los guardaespaldas habían encontrado a su hijo.

-No puede andar lejos señor.

-Adrien me esta complicando las cosas, pero este plan no dará marcha atrás. -guardó el móvil dentro de su saco y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. -Vamos Noroo.

-Como diga -dijo el Kwami morado yendo detrás de su portador.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué pasará ahora? Alya sabe que Félix es Chat Noir, pero no sabe que Adrien es ellos. ¿Qué planeará Hawk Moth?**_

 _ **Si quieren saberlo no duden en averiguarlo en el siguiente capitulo.**_

 _ **Todo comentario es recibido.**_

 _ **Nos leemos a la próxima.**_


	15. Chapter 15 Carnaval

**Les traigo un cap extra esta semana y es que ya voy entrar a la prepa y quien sabe que deberes me manden.**

 **Disfrutenlo...**

* * *

 **LA MASCARA QUE USAS.**

Mi nombre es Adrien Agreste, de día soy un modelo famoso, aunque debo admitir que no me es divertido ser modelo, solo lo hago para complacer a mi padre. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe de mi, y es que tengo un secreto, cuando surge el mal en las calles de París, yo me transformo en CHAT NOIR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 15 Carnaval.**

No podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, ¿Era Marinette la que estaba parada frente a él?

Marinette vestía un vestido de color rojo con puntos de color negro, este consistía en un top y de largo le llegaba a las rodillas, también traía puestos unos mocasines color rojo, además usaba unos guantes negros que llegaban un poco antes del codo y para rematar llevaba una mascara de color negro brillante y toques rojos. **(n/a: .es/589_500_csupload_ ?u=859314377, link para ver el diseño de la mascara)**

-Dejen que les tomé una foto -dijo Sabina sacando una cámara fotográfica.

-Me gusta tu vestido -dijo Adrien. -¿Tú lo hiciste?

-Si -dijo ella con una sonrisa. -Y tú te ves bien siendo el Fantasma de la Ópera.

Adrien sonrió, y agradeció a Alya en su mente.

 _ **-FLASH BACK-**_

-¿Vas a contar todo acerca de mi en tu ladyblog? -preguntó Adrien mientras era llevado por Alya a un lugar de la casa.

-Me he quedado sin señal Wi-Fi -contestó la morena. -No puedo publicar nada. -ríe un poco - Además he llegado a la conclusión de que es más divertido que la gente no sepa quienes son los héroes de París.

Alya le guiño un ojo al ojiverde, lo que le dio a entender a Adrien que contaba con su discreción absoluta.

Unos segundos después entraron en una habitación llena de cajas, Adrien supuso que era el típico almacén de cosas.

-¿De qué planeabas disfrazarte Félix? -preguntó Alya cambiando de tema.

-Planeaba disfrazarse de arlequín -dijo Plagg en tono burlón.

-Eso no te vendría bien – dijo la morena hurgando entre las cajas que había en la habitación.

-Es lo mismo que le dije.

-Oye Alya -dijo Adrien ya muerto de la curiosidad -¿Podría saber como es que descubriste que yo era Chat Noir?

-Soy una reportera -dijo la morena sin apartar la vista de las cajas. - Yo se como obtener la información. Desde un principio cuando apareciste en la escuela tu actitud se me hizo parecida a la del héroe de París: divertida y bromista.

-Si que eres buena.

-Además vi como te transformaste en medio de la calle después de que te deje en tu departamento.

Plagg miró a Adrien seriamente, mientras que el ojiverde le dedicaba una sonrisa nerviosa al Kwami que decía: tendré cuidado la próxima vez.

.-¡Aquí esta! -dijo la morena sacando una maleta de color negro y acercándose a Adrien. -Este es el disfraz que usaras.

-¿De maleta? -preguntó Plagg sin entender.

-No -dijo riéndose. -Ya verás.

 _ **-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**_

Sabina le tomó una foto Marinette y luego le pidió a Adrien que se colocará junto a la peliazul para que les pudiera tomar una foto a los dos.

-Se ven tan lindos -dijo la mamá de Marinette toda emocionada.

-Ya es hora de que nos vayamos- dijo la peliazul.

-Félix -dijo Tom mirando al chico. -Quiero que cuides bien de mi hija.

-Eso haré señor Dupain -dijo Adrien. -Prometo que nada le pasará a Marinette.

Con eso ultimo los chicos salieron del departamento y fijaron rumbo al Carnaval.

* * *

Unos veinte minutos después, Marinette y Adrien, habían llegado al carnaval. Este estaba lleno de puestos de juegos de destreza, comida y juegos mecánicos. Las personas traían puestos disfraces clásicos de todo tipo y se veían muy animados.

Adrien se sentía como un niño de cinco años, quería echarse a correr y ver todo, pero un pequeño golpe discreto de Plagg, le hizo recordar que iba con Marinette.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer primero? -preguntó Marinette al ver la emoción del chico.

-Ehh...-dijo Adrien mirando a su alrededor. - Si quieres primero damos una vuelta y vemos que hay.

-Claro.

Ambos chicos caminaron entre los puestos sin decir nada, hasta que se toparon con algo indeseable.

-Mira quien anda ahí -dijo Chloe. -La panadera y al campesino.

-¿Por qué?- dijeron Marinette y Adrien al mismo tiempo que miraban al cielo.

Chloe traía puesto un vestido corto hasta las rodillas de color amarillo con toques negros, y al igual que su vestido, su antifaz era amarillo con lineas negras. Junto a ella estaba Sabrina como siempre, pero esta vez llevaba un vestido color azul, con toques blancos.

-Yo me encargo -dijo Adrien a la peliazul. -Oye Chloe, debo decir que tu vestido es lindo. ¿Quién te lo hizo?

-Mi papi mando a hacerlo especialmente para mi – contestó la rubia. -Y será el ganador en el concurso.

-¿Concurso?

-En esta feria hacen un concurso del mejor disfraz y yo he ganado 3 años seguidos.

-Ya veo -dijo Adrien sujetándose la barbilla y poniendo cara seria. -¿Qué pasaría si esta vez tú no ganaras este año?

-Eso es imposible -dijo en tono orgulloso. -Mi padre es uno de los jueces.

-Apuesto que Marinette te ganaría – Adrien colocó los brazos en jarra y esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué? -dijo la peliazul sorprendida.

-¡Ni en sus sueños! -exclamó ofendida la rubia.

-Sospecho que tienes miedo de que ella te quite el titulo. ¿Es así?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Y para que veas, dejaré que Marinette entre al concurso, para pierda frente a mi!

-Yo sé que ella ganara – se cruza de brazos y toma una actitud muy confiada. -Lo sé, porque ella es la mejor diseñadora de París y además es muy hermosa. A diferencia de la cosa amarilla que tengo frente a mi.

-Te espero en el concurso Dupain -dijo Chloe lanzándole una mirada amenazadora a la peliazul antes de irse.

La rubia se alejó junto con Sabrina y una vez fuera de vista Adrien volteó a ver a la peliazul la cual se encontraba con los ojos abiertos.

- _"¿Yo en un concurso?" -_ pensó Marinette toda nerviosa. - _"¿Cómo es que Félix me ha metido en todo este embrollo?"_ _Pero ha dicho que soy hermosa, eso es muy lindo de su parte. También debo admitir que Félix es guapo... ¡Espera! Vuelve a la realidad Marinette. Tú corazón le pertenece nada más que a Adrien y solo a él._

 _-_ ¿Marinette? -dijo Adrien sacándola de sus pensamientos. -¿Todo bien?

-¡Ah, si! -dijo ella. -Pero, ¿puedo saber el porque me has metido en ese embrollo con Chloe?

-Bueno -dijo al momento que se sujetaba la nuca con la mano derecha. - La verdad, planeaba tirarle miel al vestido de Chloe, pero cuando mencionó la palabra concurso, se me ocurrió otra cosa.

-Pero yo no soy de las que concursan.

-Marinette -dijo Adrien mirándola seriamente. -Yo sé y estoy seguro de que ganarás el primer lugar, porque en ti hay una chica, valiente, que no se deja intimidar por nada.

-No sé si pueda...

-Tú eres la única capaz de enfrentar cualquier problema y salir victoriosa. Y yo confió que a si lo harás, además, ¿quieres dejar que Chloe se salga con la suya?

Marinette meditó lo que el ojiverde le había dicho, y sabía que era cierto, así que no se iba a dejar intimidar por Chloe, ella era Marinette Dupain Cheng, alías Ladybug y era una chica que no se dejaría vencer por nada.

-¡Lo haré! -dijo Marinette en tono firme y decidida.

Adrien no pudo evitar quedar fascinado con el cambio de actitud de la peliazul, hace unos segundos ella estaba tímida y confundida, pero ahora se mostraba con determinación a ganar. Algo que le recordó a Ladybug.

- _"_ _Marinette es sorprendente"_ -pensó Adrien - _"¿Cómo es que no la noté todo este tiempo?" Ella es hermosa, amable, y ahora también veo que tiene coraje. ¿Cómo es que fui tan ciego?_

 _-_ Vamos Félix -dijo Marinette comenzando a caminar . -Debo inscribirme

El ojiverde salió de sus pensamientos y fue tras Marinette.

* * *

Mientras tanto dentro de una carpa pequeña, un hombre con un traje morado y una mascara que cubría todo su rostro dividida a la mitad por los colores blanco y morado, se encontraba hablando por un móvil.

-¿Cómo es que no lo han encontrado? -exclamó molesto. -¡No puede andar muy lejos!

-Hemos buscado en todos lados -dijo un hombre del otro lado de la línea. - No aparece por ninguna parte.

-¡Entonces no han buscado en todos lados!

-Hacemos lo que podemos.

-¡No parece! - suspira y dice más calmado- Vuelvan a buscarlo y no me molesten hasta que lo encuentren.

Después de eso, aquel hombre enmascarado colgó su celular y lo guardó dentro de su sacó.

-Todo ya esta listo -dijo Noroo apareciendo frente al enmascarado con una mirada preocupada. -La chica esta aquí en el carnaval

-Perfecto -dijo el hombre. -Perfecto.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

La peliazul y el ojiverde se encontraban en la carpa de inscripciones para el concurso de disfraces.

-Ya esta – dijo Marinette entregando una hoja de inscripción a una mujer – Le mostraré a Chloe quien soy yo.

-Vale -dijo Adrien con una sonrisa. -¿Por qué no vamos a un juego? Apuesto que no me ganas en tiro con dardos.

-No me conoces -dijo en un tono retador. -Puedo ganarte con los ojos cerrados.

-Me gustaría ver eso princesa.

Ambos se dirigieron al puesto de dardos y recibieron tres dardos cada uno. La primera en pasar fue Marinette, quien logró explotar tres globos. Mientras que Adrien solo logró explotar uno.

-Me lo imaginaba más fácil -dijo Adrien aceptando su derrota. - Eres buena Marinette.

-Lo sé. -dijo ella con orgullo.

El ojiverde sonrió y miró a su alrededor buscando otro juego para poder retar a Marinette, dando como objetivo un juego de basquetball.

-Te mostraré que tan hábil soy -dijo Adrien. -Te reto al juego de allá.

Marinette vio el juego que señalaba el ojiverde y aceptó.

El juego consistía en tirar el balón a la canasta y quien hiciera más puntos obtenía un premio.

-Checa esto -dijo Adrien lanzando el balón.

Todos los balones que el ojiverde lanzó entraron libremente a la canasta sumando en total 30 puntos, mientras que Marinette solo logró sumar 20.

-Creo que el basquetball no se me da mucho -dijo la peliazul.

En cambio Adrien, al ver su puntuación hizo un baile de la victoria, el cual hizo reír a la peliazul.

- _"Me recuerda a Chat Noir" -_ pensó Marinette.

-Felicidades chico -dijo un el dueño del puesto. - Te has ganado esto.

Adrien dejó de bailar y tomó el premio, el cual consistía en un peluche de mariquita. Y sin más pensarlo se lo regaló a Marinette, quien quedó sin palabras.

-Gracias -dijo la peliazul aceptando el peluche. - ¿De dónde aprendiste a encestar de esa manera?

-Tenía que hacer algo para no aburrirme en casa -dijo el ojiverde sin pensarlo. - Nunca me dejaban salir.

-¿Estabas recluido en tu casa? -preguntó con curiosidad.

Adrien se dio un golpe mental, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho y buscó la forma de repararlo.

-Vamos princesa -dijo el ojiverde cambiando de tema y comenzando a caminar. -Hay mucho que ver.

- _"Qué curioso" -_ pensó Marinette. - _"¿Por qué Félix me deja intrigada? Hay algo más en él, algo que_ _oculta, algo que me deja muy curiosa._

Después de unos cuantos juegos, ambos chicos se dirigieron al área de comida donde compraron un par de algodones de azúcar.

-Siempre quise comer esto -dijo Adrien mirando su algodón rosa. -

-¿Nunca has probado uno? -preguntó Marinette ahora si sorprendida.

-Mi padre me lo tenía prohibido, decía que no era bueno para mi ya que un mod...

Adrien se tapó la boca y fingió una tos para luego darse otro golpe mental por la tontería que estuvo a punto decir.

Y es que era inevitable, Adrien nunca se había sentido así de libre en su forma de civil, si como Chat Noir ya era algo genial, ahora como Félix era lo más estupendo. Estando junto a Marinette sentía una increíble confianza, quería platicar con ella, saber más de ella, conocerla bien.

Incluso estaba pensando en darle cumplidos al igual que su lady. La verdad, ya estaba poniendo a su Lady en un segundo plano y a Marinette en primer lugar. Y ese pensamiento lo había dejado asustado por completo.

-Perdona Marinette -dijo Adrien. -Pero necesito ir al lavabo.

-Tomate tu tiempo -dijo la peliazul sin tomar importancia. -Te espero aquí.

-Gracias -dijo juntando las manos e inclinando la cabeza un poco adelante.

Adrien camino a paso tranquilo con rumbo a los baños, pero una vez lejos de la vista de la peliazul se echó a correr a un área donde no había nadie.

-¡Plagg! -dijo Adrien deteniéndose detrás de una carpa morada. -Tengo problemas.

El pequeño Kwami negro salió de las ropas de ojiverde y se colocó frente a su portador.

-¿Qué te ocurre Adrien? -preguntó el Kwami. -¿Por qué saliste así corriendo?

-Me asuste -dijo Adrien.

-¿Cómo que te asústate? -preguntó todo confundido.

El ojiverde solo se limitó a mirar el suelo, Plagg miró a su portador y comprendió todo, así que esbozó una enorme sonrisa y dijo:

-Apuesto que Marinette te trae confundido.

-Tal ves -dijo Adrien mirando al Kwami. - No sé como, pero puse a Marinette en primer lugar y a mi Lady después de ella.

-¿Y eso te asustó? -dijo Plagg sin poder creérselo.

-Es qué yo amo a Ladybug, pero como últimamente he estado pasando más tiempo con Marinette, mi forma de ver y pensar de ella es otra.

-¿Y?

-Creo que me gusta Marinette.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué opinan? ¿Sorprendidos? Apuesto que sí.**_

 _ **Este cap lo tomó como una introducción a lo que va pasar en el siguiente.**_

 _ **Así que no les diré más, para dejarlos en la intriga.**_

 _ **Todo comentario es aceptado.**_

 _ **No leemos a la próxima.**_


	16. Chapter 16 Disfraces y Máscaras

_**Lamento la tardanza chicas y chicos (si es que hay) pero ya saben que iniciaron las clases para prepa y como sabrán los maestros de quinto son tan lindos el primer día de clases, que te dejan como bienvenida una pila de deberes.**_

 _ **Podré tardar un poco más en subir caps, pero no pararé hasta terminar esta historia que ya se puso buena.**_

 _ **Ya no hago más cuento...**_

 _ **Disfruten el cap...**_

* * *

 **LA MASCARA QUE USAS.**

Mi nombre es Adrien Agreste, de día soy un modelo famoso, aunque debo admitir que no me es divertido ser modelo, solo lo hago para complacer a mi padre. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe de mi, y es que tengo un secreto, cuando surge el mal en las calles de París, yo me transformo en CHAT NOIR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 16 Disfraces y Máscaras.**

Marinette esperaba pacientemente a su amigo en el área de comida, ya había tardado bastante, lo que hacía preguntarse si Félix se sentía bien o que si había mucha fila en el baño.

-¿Qué pasa con tu amigo Marinette? -preguntó Tikki discretamente detrás de la peliazul. - Ya tardó mucho.

-Tal ves allá fila en el baño – contestó Marinette.

En eso una chica morena se aproximó a la peliazul.

-Hola Marinette -dijo la chica.

-¡Alya! -dijo la peliazul dándose la vuelta y quedando frente a la morena.

-Este...Marinette...yo...

De un impulsó la peliazul abrazó a la morena y esta ultima correspondió el abrazo.

-Fui una grosera – dijo Marinette. -No debí burlarme de tu teoría.

-Olvídalo -dijo la morena.

Justo en ese momento Adrien volvió hacia donde había dejado a la peliazul y se sorprendió al verla conversando con Alya.

-¿Me he perdido de algo? - preguntó el ojiverde.

-De nada - dijeron las dos chicas entre risas. - Cosas de chicas

-Esta bien-no le tomó importancia. - Oye Marinette ya va a comenzar el concurso de disfraces.

-¿Entraste al concurso? - preguntó Alya a su amiga. - Creí que no te gustaban.

-Es una historia larga – dijo la peliazul mirando a Adrien.

Los tres chicos, se dirigieron al área donde se realizaría el concurso. El cual estaba lleno de chicas esperando recibir un número para concursar entre las chicas se podría apreciar a Chloe quién estaba presumiendo lo lo hermosa que se veía y que sería la que ganaría el primer lugar.

-Da lo mejor de ti Marinette - dijo Adrien.

Marinette afirmó y se dirigió al área donde se encontraban las concursantes.

-Ahora que lo pienso - dijo Alya poniendo una mano en la barbilla. -¿Qué estará haciendo Adrien en Alemania? A Marinette le hubiera encantado que él estuviera aquí.

El ojiverde al escuchar eso, miró a la morena de reojo. ¿Por qué la mención de él en aquel momento? No sabía como, pero sentía que Alya ocultaba algo. Y ya invadido por la curiosidad preguntó:

-¿Qué tiene de especial ese tal Adrien?

\- No es nadie contestó la morena Sabiendo la metida de pata qué dijo.

En eso las luces del escenario en dónde se realizará el concurso de disfraces se encendieron y un hombre con un traje de arlequín de color azul apareció con un micrófono en mano y comenzó a presentar a las concursantes.

Había 10 concursantes en el escenario, con disfraces de lo más llamativo. Entre las concursantes se encontraba Marinette y Chloe.

Al ver que el concurso iba a comenzar, las personas comenzaron a reunirse frente al escenario para observarlo. Por suerte Adrien y Alya lograron tener un lugar en primera fila.

-¿Las concursantes tienen que hacer algo en especial para ganar? -preguntó Adrien.

-Solo tienen que pasar una por una modelando su disfraz y los jueces la califican -contestó Alya.

-Yo esperaba más – dijo Plagg decepcionado y escondido entre la ropa del ojiverde

-Siempre ocurre algo bueno -dijo la morena mientras miraba de reojo al pequeño gato.

-¡Bienvenidos al concurso de disfraces que hacemos cada año! -dijo el hombre vestido de arlequín. - ¡Esta vez tenemos nuevas participantes al igual que antiguas participantes! -señala a Marinette como a la nueva y a Chloe como a la vieja - ¡Así que esperamos una buena participación de las chicas!

-Marinette va a ganar -dijo Adrien cruzándose de brazos. -De eso estoy seguro.

Una por una las concursantes desfilaron frente a los jueces, Chloe pasó y modelo su vestido amarillo frente a los jueces y estos mostraron fascinación por el atuendo de la rubia, algo que la puso feliz.

Luego llegó el turno de Marinette, quien siguiendo los consejos de un modelo encubierto, hizo que los jueces quedaran impactados.

-¡Tu puedes Marinette! -gritó Alya.

-¡Demuéstrale a Chloe quien eres! -gritó Adrien.

Una vez terminado el desfile, se hizo un tiempo medio en lo que los jueces decidían quien sería la ganadora de ese año. Marinette aprovecho ese momento para ir con sus amigos.

-¿Cómo lo hice? -preguntó la peliazul una vez estando frente a ellos.

-Lo hiciste bien -dijo Alya con una sonrisa. - Creo que deberías dedicarte al modelaje. Tal vez así puedas estar con Adrien.

Marinette se puso roja al pensar en esa posibilidad, pero su sueño era ser una reconocida diseñador y lo más probable era que incluso Adrien Agreste se prestara para modelar sus diseños.

No obstante, el ojiverde no pasó por alto su mención y en especial la frase " _tal ves así puedas estar con Adrien"_ Sin embargo no podía hacer un cuestionamiento de eso, ya que se vería extraño o como Plagg le dijo en su oído, que sería estar celoso de él mismo.

-Solo espero que Adrien este bien -dijo Marinette.

-Claro que lo esta -dijo Alya.

-¡Ya tenemos los resultados! -dijo el arlequín azul. -Todas las concursantes, favor de volver al escenario.

Después de recibir suerte de sus amigos, Marinette volvió al escenario donde fue formada junto a las otras chicas, a las cuales se les podía ver el nerviosismo o la decepción, ya que la mayoría de ella pensaban que Chloe sería la ganadora como todos los años.

-Ya saben que este concurso se caracteriza por ser muy corto -dijo el arlequín. -Y que solo las concursantes muestran sus vestidos, pero, en este momento es cuando se define quien es la chica con el mejor disfraz del carnaval.

De entre sus ropas, el arlequín saco un sobre color blanco y de este un papel de color blanco.

-Vaya si que es un resultado sorprendente -dijo el arlequín. - La ganadora de este concurso es...

Todos los presentes callaron, Alya grababa el evento con su celular para poder captar la cara de Chloe cuando perdiera y Adrien, esperaba con ansías escuchar el nombre de Marinette.

-¡Marinette Dupain Cheng! -gritó el presentador. -¡Lo oyeron bien, tenemos nueva ganadora!

La gente comenzó a festejar a la nueva ganadora que rompió con la tiranía de Chloe y esta ultima no lo tomó bien.

-¿Cómo es posible? -dijo Chloe furiosa. - ¡Yo soy mejor que esa panadera! -Pero la gente no le hizo caso - ¡PAPIIIIIIIIII!

Adrien ya podía respirar con calma, esos microsegundos en los que el presentador daba el resultado lo habían dejado muy nervioso, pero ahora estaba feliz de que la peliazul obtuviera el primer lugar.

-Hay que coronar a la ganadora -dijo el arlequín.

Justo en ese momento, un hombre vestido de morado y una mascara que cubría toda su cara apareció en el escenario con un cojín rojo en las manos y sobre el cojín había una tiara.

Al llegar justo frente a Marinette, el hombre de morado personalmente le puso la corona a la peliazul y aprovechando el momento este se acercó al oído de la peliazul y dijo:

-Felicidades Ladybug.

Adrien vio como Marinette cambiaba su expresión de felicidad a una de completo terror, lo que no le dio buena espina.

-¡Quisiera dar un presente a esta bella señorita! -dijo el hombre de morado dirigiéndose a todo el publico.

Aquel misterioso hombre sacó un bastón entre sus ropas y golpeó tres veces el pisó con el bastón.

-Algo esta pasando -dijo Alya sin parar de ver al sujeto.

De repente y de la nada un montón de mariposas blancas aparecieron en el lugar y comenzaron a atacar a todos los presentes como si fueran avispas asesinas. Las personas comenzaron a correr en busca de refugio, lo que hizo que un simple carnaval se volviera todo un caos.

-¡Oh no! -dijo Adrien preocupándose y mirando a Alya para que lo cubriera.

-Actúa rápido -dijo Alya mientras veía como el ojiverde desaparecía de escena.

Frente a Marinette, el hombre de morado se quitó la máscara, revelando a Hawk Moth.

-Te dije que te vencería algún día -dijo el villano con una sonrisa diabólica - Y ese día ha llegado.

Marinette quiso correr, pero un motón de mariposas blancas comenzaron al rodearla bloqueándole el paso.

-¡Aléjate de ella! -dijo Chat Noir saltando al escenario y empuñando su bastón.

-A aparecido el gato negro -dijo Hawk Moth extendiendo los brazos – Me has ahorrado las molestias de ir por ti.

-Déjala ir -dijo Chat Noir tomando guardia. - Ella no tiene nada que ver

-Claro que si tiene que ver, y mucho.

El ojiverde se cansó de ser paciente y comenzó a atacar con su bastón a Hawk Moth, pero este ultimo esquivaba a la perfección cada ataque con tan solo estar parado y sujetando su bastón morado con las manos.

-Eres patético -dijo Hawk Moth esquivando un ataque y contraatacando con una patada al estomago.

Adrien retrocedió un poco y se quejó por el dolor, pero no dejaría que eso le impidiera luchar, así que tomó aire y volvió a atacar.

-¿Qué no puedes ver que es imposible que me ganes? -dijo Hawk Moth ahora dándole dos golpes al gato, uno al estómago y otro en la cara.

Marinette no podía hacer nada, las mariposas que le rodeaban no la dejaban moverse, tenía que pensar en algo lo más rápido posible.

-Te propongo un trato -dijo Hawk Moth viendo al gato – Dejaré ir a la chica si tú me entregas tu miraculous.

-¿Crees que soy estúpido? -dijo Adrien tratando de recuperar el aire

-¿Quieres que te responda a esa pregunta?

Hawk Moth chasqueo los dedos y las mariposas que rodeaban a Marinette comenzaron a girar más rápido y a reducirle el espacio que apenas tenía.

Chat Noir analizó la situación lo más rápido que pudo, era más que obvio que Hawk Moth tenía un truco bajo la manga, pero lo que no sabía el villano era que también el gato poseía cartas ocultas.

-Te entregaré mi miraculous -dijo el gato colocando su bastón en la espalda. -Pero, debes dejar ir a mi princesa.

-Claro que dejaré ir a tu "princesa" -dijo Hawk Moth resaltando la ultima palabra.

- _"¿Qué_ _esta pasando por tu cabeza Chat_ _?" -_ pensó Marinette mientras observaba como el felino se acercaba con paso relajado al villano.

Una vez que Chat Noir estuvo frente a Hawk Moth, levantó su mano derecha mostrándole su miraculous.

-Cumple tu parte del trato -dijo el gato.

-Eso estará por verse -contestó Hawk Moth.

-Tú lo has dicho...¡CATACLISMO!

Chat Noir atacó a Hawk Moth con su poder de destrucción, sin embargo el villano logró esquivar el ataque y en su lugar puso entre él y el gato el cojín de color rojo que había servido para llevar la corona, el cual terminó por desintegrarse.

-Oh no -dijo Chat al ver el cojín hecho cenizas.

-Si no me equivoco -dijo Hawk Moth esbozando una sonrisa diabólica. - Solo te quedan cinco minutos de energía.

El ojiverde tenía que escapar de allí, o si no se descubriría su identidad, pero no podía dejar a Marinette. Ahora si estaba en un buen lío.

En cambio Hawk Moth veía como el inicio de su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, ahora solo le quedaba mover una carta.

El anillo de Chat comenzó a parpadear, dando una mala señal para el gato, pero una buena para la mariposa morada.

-Tu tiempo se te acaba -dijo Hawk Moth..

-¿Dónde diablos estas Ladybug? -dijo Chat Noir para si mismo. -Te necesito.

No había más que hacer, el ojiverde debía escapar, sabía que Marinette podría ser secuestrada, pero confiaba en que cuando se encontrara con su Lady ambos irían tras Hawk Moth.

-Lo siento Marinette -dijo el gato viendo a la chica rodeada de mariposas antes de darse la vuelta y escapar de ahí.

Pero Hawk Moth no dejaría que el gato escapara así de fácil, con un simple chasquido de sus dedos, un montón de mariposas blancas le impidieron el paso al ojiverde encerrándolo igual que a Marinette.

-Nadie puede escapar de mi -dijo Hawk Moth viendo al gato luchando contra las mariposas. Luego se dirigió hacia Marinette y dijo - Dejaré que te encargues de esto.

Con un simple movimiento de su mano, Hawk Moth liberó a Marinette de su prisión de mariposas.

-Esperaré a Ladybug en la Torre Eiffel a las 12 de la noche -dijo Hawk Moth antes de que un montón de mariposas lo rodearan y lo hicieran desaparecer a él y al gato.

Marinette trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado, pero era demasiado, sin embargo no podía quedarse allí parada recapitulando lo sucedido, debía ayudar a un fiel amigo.

-Tikki -dijo Marinette. -No hay tiempo que perder...¡Puntos fuera!

* * *

Chat Noir cayó en una habitación completamente oscura, pero no era problema para el, ya que como gato, la visión nocturna ya estaba incluida.

-Bienvenido a mi morada -dijo una voz detrás del gato – Espero que te sea de lo mas aterrador.

Justo en ese momento una luz comenzó a iluminar la habitación, esa luz era proveniente de la clásica ventana del villano recién abierta. El ojiverde dio media vuelta quedando a unos dos metros de Hawk Moth.

-Pronto te quedarás sin energía -dijo Hawk Moth. - Así que ni se te ocurra hacer algo, ya que aun así no te servirá de nada.

Chat Noir se percató de que su anillo ya estaba en las ultimas y que estaba a punto de transformarse frente a su enemigo. Miró a todos lados en busca de algo que le sirviera, pero no encontraba algo útil ¿O sí?

Los ojos del gato se posaron sobre el villano, justo en el pecho de este, donde podía ver claramente el miraculous que Hawk Moth poseía y de inmediato una loca idea se le cruzó por la cabeza, era suicida, pero podría dar resultado.

El sonido de alarma y el parpadeo del miraculous de la destrucción dio como alarma de inició a la misión suicida del portador.

-Todavía tengo una oportunidad -dijo el gato.

Chat corrió hacia Hawk Moth y con un movimiento rápido arrancó del pecho del villano el miraculous de la mariposa, pero justo cuando hizo este movimiento, el miraculous del gato perdió la poca energía que le quedaba.

Tanto villano como héroe mostraron sus identidades uno al otro marcando ese momento para siempre en sus vidas.

-¡Adrien! -dijo Gabriel al ver frente a él a su hijo.

-¡Padre!-dijo Adrien sin creerse que su progenitor estuviera frente a él.

* * *

 _ **Las cosas se han puesto bastante complicadas, ¿Qué pasará ahora que padre e hijo descubrieron su vida secreta?**_

 _ **¿Cómo reaccionaran los dos?  
¿Qué plan hará Ladybug para salvar el día?**_

 _ **Si quieren saberlo ya saben que hacer.**_

 _ **Quisiera aprovechar este momento para decir, que he cumplido un año en y que me hace feliz que mis historias sean leídas.**_

 _ **Gracias por su apoyo, en especial en esta historia, ya que ha sido la que ha creado más impacto que mis otras historias.**_

 _ **Gracias otra vez y bueno ya conocen la frase que uso:**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto.**_


	17. Chapter 17 Consecuencias

_**Lamento ahora si la espera que les hice pasar, pero deben entender que la prepa no es fácil y siempre consume tiempo, además este capitulo me costó mucho trabajo, ya que cuando lo terminaba no quedaba convencida y lo volvía a escribir dando como resultado este cap que espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Y ahora vamos a empezar.**_

* * *

 **LA MASCARA QUE USAS.**

Mi nombre es Adrien Agreste, de día soy un modelo famoso, aunque debo admitir que no me es divertido ser modelo, solo lo hago para complacer a mi padre. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe de mi, y es que tengo un secreto, cuando surge el mal en las calles de París, yo me transformo en CHAT NOIR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 17 Consecuencias.  
**

La ciudad de París estaba hecha un caos, las mariposas blancas que en un principio estaban atacando a las personas, ahora habían tomado forma de los akumas que Hawk Moth creo en un pasado y los más peligrosos eran los hombres de piedra.

Pero la heroína de París estaba allí para intentar controlar el caos, lo cual era muy difícil.

Sin la ayuda de su compañero, las cosas iban empeorando cada vez más, tenía que salvarlo cuanto antes, quien sabe que cosas le estaría haciendo Hawk Moth.

Solo deseaba que estuviera a salvo y que el villano no le hubiera quitado el miraculous o hecho algo malo.

* * *

-¿Por qué quieres los miraculous? - preguntó Adrien temiendo a la posible respuesta.

\- Son cosas en las que no debes entrometerte - contestó Gabriel de manera fría.

-Demasiado tarde, ya estoy muy entrometido.

Gabriel simplemente se quedó mirando a su hijo calmadamente, aunque en realidad trataba de encontrar respuesta a lo que estaba pasando. Simplemente no podía creer que su plan lo llevaría a esto, había revisado cada detalle de este a la perfección, había deducido cada situación que se le pudiese presentar y le había encontrado una solución. Pero nunca pudo deducir que su propio hijo estaba metido en esto.

Si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta.

-¿Planeas obtener poderes inalcanzables? - dijo Adrien.

-No insistas Adrien - dijo el diseñador saliendo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Quieres gobernar París?

\- Escuch...

-¿El mundo?

-Si me deja...

-¡Solo dime porque quier...

-¡PARA SALVAR A TU MADRE!

Un silencio rodeo a ambos, uno de los que parecen interminables. Adrien no podía creer lo que había escuchado, todo este tiempo creyó que su madre había muerto en un accidente, del cual nunca obtuvo detalles.

-¿A...a que te refieres? - preguntó el ojiverde rompiendo el silencio - ¿Mamá esta...

-Viva - completo Gabriel. - Ella no esta muerta.

El ojiverde al escuchar la palabra "viva" no pudo contener una exclamación de asombro. Su madre estaba viva, no había muerto. Eso hacia que las esperanzas regresaran poco a poco a él.

\- ¿Es cierto? - dijo Adrien impulsivamente. - ¿Dónde esta?

Gabriel miró a su hijo, dudando si contarle más o callarse, pero al ver como Adrien mostraba esperanza en los ojos, decidió ya no hacerlo sufrir y contarle lo ocurrido.

-Tú madre esta viva -dijo el diseñador. - Pero la tienen cautiva.

\- ¿Desde cuando? - preguntó el más joven.

\- Hace dos años que lo esta, y la única forma de liberarla es reuniendo todos los miraculous.

Fue ahí entonces que Adrien razonó todo. El motivo por el cual Hawk Moth (su padre) quería los miraculous, no era por poder como él y Ladybug llegaron a creer, sino que el villano buscaba desesperadamente salvar la vida de su esposa.

-Déjame ayudarte - dijo Adrien .

-No -contestó Gabriel. - Esto es muy peligroso.

-Peleé contra todos tus akumas y salí victorioso. Nada puede ser peor.

-¡Esos no se comparan con la persona que tiene a tú madre.! - alza la voz

-¡Entonces peleemos juntos!

-¡No quiero perderte a ti también!-dijo Gabriel poniendo sus manos en los hombros del chico.

Y de un impulsó, Gabriel abrazó a Adrien, este ultimo se sorprendió por el actuar de su frío padre, pero dejando eso a un lado correspondió el abrazo.

Unos segundos después, Gabriel se separó de su hijo y aun con sus manos sobre los hombros del menor dijo:

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Adrien. Y no puedo permitir que estés en peligro... Yo no podría seguir viviendo si algo te llegase a pasar.

-Padre yo...

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un montón de mariposas blancas rodearon al ojiverde impidiendo que se moviera.

-¿Pero que? - exclamó Adrien al sentir como las mariposas los empujaban al suelo y lo retenían.

-Lo siento Adrien - dijo Gabriel. - Pero le prometí a tu madre que te mantendría a salvo.

Adrien sintió como le quitaban el anillo de su mano derecha y aunque intentase resistirse no lo conseguiría, puesto que ya era tarde.

Una vez obtenido el miraculous de la destrucción en su poder, Gabriel recogió del suelo el suyo y se lo colocó, transformándose de nuevo en Hawk Moth.

-Ladybug - dijo Adrien antes de quedar inconsciente. - Ten cuidado.

* * *

Ladybug había llegado a la torre Eiffel, faltaban unos minutos para la media noche y no pudo evitar pensar en la batalla que tendría en poco tiempo. Tenía que admitir que le asustaba lo que podría pasar, ¿Qué planeaba Hawk Moth? ¿Cómo estaría Chat Noir? ¿Saldría viva de esta? Si Hawk Moth Ganará, ¿Qué haría de París? Eso ultimo, era algo que no quería preguntarse, ahora debía concentrarse e idear un plan.

Pero aquellas preguntas no se le iban de la cabeza, no la dejaban pensar como atacaría y en como se defendería, eran como la molesta canción del comercial que no abandona tu cabeza. Simplemente no sabía que hacer y lo único que le quedaba era actuar conforme se le vaya presentando el problema.

Y era un problema grande.

-Veo que si apareciste – dijo una voz grave proveniente de la torre.

La peliazul, de unos saltos llegó a uno de los miradores del monumento y vio como cientos de mariposas blancas y negras formaban un especie de remolino y una vez disuelto, el propio Hawk Moth apareció justo en frente de la heroína.

Ladybug inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva y miró seriamente al villano.

-¿Dónde esta Chat Noir? -preguntó la peliazul.

Hawk Moth al oír esa pregunta, de su chaqueta morada saco un pequeño objeto circular color plateado y se lo mostró a la heroína. Esta ultimo, abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer lo que el hombre sostenía en su mano enguantada.

Era el miraculous de la destrucción.

-Digamos, que el gato esta en un mejor lugar -dijo Hawk volviendo a guardar el anillo en sus ropas.

Marinette no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto, si Hawk Moth poseía el miraculous de Chat Noir, quería decir que su compañero de peleas, su amigo, estaba...¡NO! Eso no era posible, de seguro el villano estaba engañándola para vencerla fácilmente, pero lo que no sabía era que Ladybug era una chica que no se rendía ante nada.

Ahora ya tenía marcado su propósito, derrotar a Hawk Moth, salvar a París, salvar a Chat y restaurar la paz.

-¡Prepárate Hawk Moth! -dijo Ladybug segura de si misma. - Porque hoy será la noche en que por fin serás derrotado.

* * *

Lentamente recuperó la consciencia y al abrir los ojos con pesadez, descubrió que se encontraba en su habitación de la mansión Agreste. No tenía ni idea de como había llegado, pero suponía quien lo había dejado allí.

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, pero al intentar abrirla descubrió que el sistema de seguridad estaba activa y que tanto como puertas como ventanas estaban bloqueadas por fuertes barreras de hierro.

Miró su reloj en la pared y descubrió que eran las doce de la noche, lo que le indicaba que Ladybug y Hawk Moth ya estaban en la torre de París enfrentándose cara a cara.

Tenía que evitarlo, no sabía de lo que era capaz su padre y quien sabe que le estaría haciendo a su Lady, más ahora que ya poseía el miraculous de la destrucción.

-Piensa Adrien – se dijo el ojiverde mientras se apretaba la cabeza con las manos.

Antes de ir a salvar a su Lady, debía salir de ahí, pero ¿Cómo?

Justo en ese momento, sus ojos se posaron en su computadora, y un foco sobre su cabeza se encendió.

-¡El sistema de seguridad esta conectado a la computadora de mi padre! - dijo Adrien casi en grito. -Si lo logró acceder a ella desde mi computadora, podré desactivar la seguridad.

Como un rayó Adrien se sentó frente a su ordenador y comenzó a teclear comandos que lo llevaron a un enlace de computadoras. Ya había hecho la primera parte, ahora solo faltaba acceder al sistema de seguridad. Unos cuantos comandos más y...necesitaba una contraseña.

-¿Desde cuando hay contraseña? - exclamó Adrien.

El ojiverde respiró hondo y se puso a analizar las posibles claves que su padre pudo haberle puesto al sistema de seguridad, solo tenía tres intentos, sino daba con ella, el sistema se bloquearía y se quedaría encerrado.

-El nombre de su marca – pensó Adrien al momento de teclearlo.

Acceso denegado, primer intento fallido, quedan dos.

-¿Será el nombre de su universidad?

Acceso denegado, segundo intento fallido, queda uno.

Tenía que pensar sabiamente, solo quedaba un intento y no podía desperdiciarlo, la contraseña debía ser algo que Gabriel apreciase mucho, algo por el cual hacia lo que hacia, algo que le diera alas para seguir adelante.

Fue entonces que el ojiverde posó sus ojos sobre la foto que tenía justo aun lado de él, esa foto era muy valiosa para él, y representaba uno de los mejores momentos que había tenido en su vida.

-¿Podría ser...

* * *

-¿Qué pasa Ladybug? -dijo Hawk Moth desde el mirador. -¿No puedes con mis Akumas?

Ladybug estaba en la explanada de la torre en serios aprietos, Hawk Moth había hecho aparecer unos cuantos Akumas de piedra, que según él, eran para recordar la primera batalla que tuvieron. Solo que estos gigantes de piedra estaban mejorados, por así decirlo.

-Apenas estoy calentando -dijo la peliazul esquivando el golpe de uno de roca. -¿Es todo lo que tienes?.

Hawk Moth solo esbozó una sonrisa diabólica y miró como la heroína de París esquivaba a los akumas. Había hecho un plan perfecto, no podía haber error, aunque...nunca contó que su hijo fuera el héroe de París, pero pudo resolver ese pequeño imprevisto y actuaba conforme al plan, porque según él, Adrien estaba en un lugar a salvo de todo mal o eso creía.

En pocos segundos Ladybug había disminuido su velocidad, lo que le indicaba al ojigris que se estaba cansando. Al ver esto, Hawk Moth alzó su mano y los monstruos de piedra pararon y la peliazul quedó confundida.

-¿Pero que? -dijo Ladybug al momento de ver que tenía frente a ella a Hawk Moth, ¿Qué como le hizo para bajar del mirador muy rápido?Dios sabrá

-Te propongo un trato Ladybug -dijo Hawk Moth calmadamente. -Si me entregas los miraculous te dejaré vivir. Y todo este asunto quedará en el olvido.

-Ni loca te los entregaría. -contestó de una manera firme.

-Escucha...Marinette, sé quien eres detrás de la máscara, y sé que hay una chica con sueños de grandeza. No es fácil para ti llevar una vida siendo estudiante y heroína, entiendo que eso te ha llevado a muchos problemas, tanto en casa como en el papel que desempeñas ahora.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?

-Solo suponía -comienza a caminar al rededor de ella. -Que tal vez te gustaría cumplir tus sueños de ser una gran diseñadora de modas.

-¿Me has estudiado? -dijo ahora sorprendida.

-Solo lo suficiente – se detiene frente a ella. - Y debo admitir que no eres mala haciendo diseños, tienes un gran talento que merece ser reconocido. -se pone una mano en el pecho – Yo podría hacer esos sueños realidad.

-Es...tar..junto a Adrien -dijo ella quedamente.

Sin darse cuenta, Marinette estaba siendo rodeada por unas cuantas mariposas negras, que la adormilaban lentamente. Hawk Moth supo que había llegado a lo más profundo de ella, ahora solo quedaba hacer un ultimo movimiento.

-Bien hecho Hawk Moth -dijo una voz grave a lo lejos. - Ahora solo quítale el miraculous a esa niña y así podrás obtener lo que más deseas.

El villano asintió la cabeza, miró a la heroína inmóvil y dijo:

-Solo entrégame los miraculous y tus sueños se harán realidad.

La peliazul, lentamente llevó sus manos hacia sus orejas, en donde estaban los miraculous y al momento que estuvo a punto de quitárselos...

-¡NO LO HAGAS LADYBUG!

De la nada un chico vestido de negro apareció corriendo hacia donde se encontraban la heroína y el villano. Y al escuchar el gritó, la peliazul reaccionó, apartó sus manos de los miraculous y espantó a las mariposas negras.

-No me dejaré seducir por promesas falsas -dijo Ladybug – Cumpliré mis sueños a través de mi esfuerzo.

Hawk Moth no tomó esto muy bien que digamos y dejando escapar un grito de irá, hizo aparecer más akumas de piedra y los mandó a atacar a la heroína.

Ahora era más difícil evitar a los gigantes, la peliazul apenas esquivaba por un pelo a uno, otro ya estaba atacándola por el otro lado.

-¡Acaben con ella de una vez! -gritó Hawk Moth.

Un gigante de piedra alzo su brazo y apunto a Ladybug, quien estaba destruyendo a otro con su yoyo, y en tan solo pocos segundos la peliazul vio como un proyectil de piedra iba hacia ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde para esquivarlo, solo le quedaba cerrar los ojos y recibir el impacto. Pero lo que sintió no fue el golpe de una piedra, sino que era empujada con demasiada fuerza.

Rodó unos cuantos metros y cuando puso su cabeza en orden, presenció como un chico castaño estaba tirado cerca de la base de la torre Eiffel con una roca gigante sobre él y un Hawk Moth corriendo hacia él.

Inmediatamente, Ladybug se paró y fue corriendo hacía donde estaba el chico. Vio como Hawk Moth le quitaba la roca y le revisaba los signos vitales. Por primera vez, Marinette pudo observar la cara de preocupación del villano.

-No, no, no. -decía Hawk Moth mientras intentaba reanimar al chico. - A él no por favor.

Al estar justo frente a Hawk Moth, Ladybug no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca.

El chico que le había salvado y era nada menos que Félix.

* * *

 _ **Chan, chan, channnnnnnnn. Ahora que si la he liado con esto.**_

 _ **¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué harán Hawk Moth y Ladybug?**_

 _ **¿De quien era esa voz que se escuchó a lo lejos?**_

 _ **Si quieren saberlo, no duden en ver el siguiente cap.**_

 _ **Y quisiera agradecerles por ser tan pacientes, e intentaré no tardarme mucho con el siguiente capitulo, pero ya saben lo que es la prepa.**_

 _ **Todo comentario es recibido.**_

 _ **Nos leemos a la próxima**_


	18. Chapter 18 Verdades a Medias

**Eiko-cha, te he enviado una respuesta en mail privado, pero sino la has visto solo te diré : Qué si puedes recomendar esta historia.  
**

 _ **NUEVO CAP.**_

 _ **Disfrútenlo...**_

* * *

 **LA MASCARA QUE USAS.**

Mi nombre es Adrien Agreste, de día soy un modelo famoso, aunque debo admitir que no me es divertido ser modelo, solo lo hago para complacer a mi padre. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe de mi, y es que tengo un secreto, cuando surge el mal en las calles de París, yo me transformo en CHAT NOIR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 18 Verdades a Medias.**

-Todo menos tú – exclama Hawk Moth al momento que trataba de reanimar al ojiverde.

Nunca quiso que pasará esto, hizo todo lo posible para que estuviera a salvo, pero al parecer el destino era muy cruel con él. Primero a su esposa, luego a su hijo, ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

Ladybug trataba de procesar lo que estaba pasando, hace unos segundos fue salvada de un impacto de roca por nada más que Félix (según ella) y ahora veía a Hawk Moth de rodillas tomando al castaño entre sus brazos con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

En eso, Adrien comenzó a mostrar señales de conciencia y lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, Gabriel, al ver esto no pudo contener una exclamación de alivio y abrazó al chico sin pensarlo.

-Creí que te había perdido -dijo Hawk Moth.

-E-es-toy bien -dijo Adrien con dificultad mientras recuperaba la conciencia. -He tenido peores gol...

Adrien no terminó su frase al ver que Hawk Moth era quien lo abrazaba, y que su Lady estaba justo a unos pasos de ellos. De seguro ella querría respuestas.

-¿Qué patética escena? -se escuchó una voz grave detrás de ellos.

Inmediatamente los tres presentes voltearon hacia el origen y se sorprendieron al ver a un hombre alto, cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo, antifaz verde y un traje del mismo color que el antifaz pero con unos detalles azules. Pero lo que más resaltaba de aquel extraño hombre era que poseía un broche en forma de loto en su pecho del lado izquierdo.

-¿Quién eres? -dijo Ladybug.

-¡Qué modales los mios! -exclamó el hombre. -Mi nombre es Loto de jade -hace una reverencia estilo ingles – Pero me pueden decir Lotus.

-¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

-Bueno, mis intenciones son simples -dijo el hombre colocando una mano en la cintura. - Solo quiero los miraculous de la creación y la destrucción. Y como ya me cansé de esperar a que ese inútil de allá los consiga, decidí hacerlo por mi mismo.

-Teníamos un trato -dijo Hawk Moth levantándose y dejando a Adrien sentado en el suelo.

-Pues que pena, pero eres demasiado lento para conseguirlos. Así que dame el de la destrucción y te mostraré como quitarle a la niña los suyos. -sonríe – Tal ves considere lo acordado atrás.

Adrien al escuchar eso, los cables en su cabeza se conectaron inmediatamente y llegó a una conclusión: Lotus era quien tenía a su madre secuestrada. Sin más pensarlo se levantó de golpe aunque ese movimiento le provocó mareo y Gabriel al notarlo sujetó al ojiverde para que no se cayera.

-Sal de aquí antes de que esto empeore -dijo Hawk Moth.

-Puede que allá otra forma de enfrentarlo padre -dijo Adrien.

-No quiero que te metas en esto.

-Ya estoy adentro.

Gabriel sabía que su hijo no desistiría, pero también sabía que está sería una pelea muy difícil.

-Déjame mostrarte -dijo Lotus formando una bola de energía con su mano derecha. -Como es que se hace.

Sin previo aviso, la bola de energía fue en dirección a Ladybug y por un pelo la chica la esquivo.

-¡Mi Lady! -gritó Adrien preocupado.

Gabriel miró a su hijo y el ojiverde solo se limitó a desviar la mirada a otro lado sin evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Veo que ya no eres pacifico – dijo la peliazul haciendo girar su yoyo.

-Ya no te necesito más Hawk Moth -dijo Lotus. -Así que dile adiós a tú hijo.

El hombre de verde comenzó a formar bolas de energía color verde y las lanzó a diestra y a siniestra hacia los tres presentes.

Gabriel como pudo empujó a Adrien antes de que le diera un impacto de energía y salió corriendo en dirección hacia Lotus esquivando los ataques de este, sin antes decirle al ojiverde que corriera lo más lejos posible.

En cambio Marinette, rebotaba las esferas de energía con su yoyo y no podía evitar sorprenderse por todo lo que había pasado en tan solo pocos minutos.

-Como quise hacer esto desde hace tiempo -dijo Hawk Moth golpeando al de verde directo a la cara.

-Vaya -dijo el afectado sujetándose la mandíbula con la mano derecha. -Si que eres fuerte, pero no tanto como yo.

En un parpadeo Lotus golpeo dos veces a la cara de Hawk Moth, luego una patada al estómago y por ultimo le lanzó una esfera de energía que lo mando lejos de ahí.

-Si lo atacamos por los lados será más fácil -dijo Adrien mirando a Ladybug. -Así no tendrá manera de defenderse.

Marinette dudo en lo que Félix le dijo, pero acordó no hacer preguntas hasta que todo esto terminará.

Adrien recogió un tubo del suelo, el cual debió ser un anunció del lugar viendo los destrozos que habían provocado.

-¡Ahora! -dijo Adrien empezando a correr del lado izquierdo, mientras que Ladybug lo hacia por el derecho.

Lotus al ver esto comenzó a reír y una vez que tuvo a Ladybug frente a él, la repelió en un dos por tres. El ojiverde trató de golpearle con el tubo, pero el nuevo villano sujeto el arma del menor y lo destrozó sin esfuerzo alguno.

-¿Podemos solucionar esto tomando un cafecito? -dijo Adrien sacando su lado felino.

El villano de verde sonrió y soltó un golpe directo a la cara de Adrien, pero este ultimo se agachó para esquivarlo.

-¿Qué tal un té? -dijo el ojiverde esquivando una patada con un golpe. -¿Te gusta el helado?

-¡Quédate quieto! -exclamó furioso Lotus al ver que el chico era escurridizo.

Ladybug aprovecho esta distracción y con su yoyo envolvió a Lotus.

-¡JA! -exclamó ella triunfante -¿Qué harás ahora Lo-tus?

Hawk Moth apareció detrás de Adrien lo más rápido que pudo y sin perder tiempo lo apartó del villano verde diciéndole casi a grito:

-¡Te dije que te fueras!

-Pero mira, ya lo hemos atrapado. -dijo Adrien señalando a Lotus siendo inmovilizado por Ladybug.

-No es así de fácil.

-¿Qué?

De repente una luz verde envolvió al villano dos, y Ladybug salio volando chocando contra un muro de concreto dejándola inconsciente. Mientras que Gabriel y su hijo recibieron un buen golpe del suelo.

-Si que son molestos. -dijo Lotus sacudiéndose el polvo de los brazos. - Será mejor que los elimine de una vez.

Hawk Moth sabía que iba a pasar ahora, y no podía permitirlo, a pesar de que estuvo a punto de cumplir sus sueños, él había hecho una promesa a una persona muy especial y debía cumplirla cueste lo que cueste.

-Escucha Adrien -dijo Gabriel mirando a su hijo. -Quiero que te lleves a Ladybug y salgan de aquí lo más lejos posible, yo les daré tiempo.

-¡Espera! -dijo Adrien -Debe de haber otra forma.

-¡No hay otra forma!

Adrien se levantó del suelo y miró como su padre caminaba lentamente hacia el sujeto de verde hasta quedar a unos metros de él.

-¿Quieres ser el primero Hawk Moth? -preguntó Lotus fingiendo sorpresa. - Bueno – levanta los hombros – Menos trabajo para mi.

El ojiverde temía lo que iba a pasar, pero en su interior sabía que debía salir de ahí junto con su Lady, así que se dirigió a donde estaba su Lady y la cargo de forma nupcial sin que nadie se percatara de sus movimientos.

Antes de salir de los alrededores de la torre Eiffel, Adrien vio como un montón de mariposas blancas comenzaban a rodear a ambos adultos y como una luz de color verde empezaba a surgir entre ellos, hasta volverse un resplandor cegador y después nada. Una risa diabólica retumbó en todo el lugar y ambos hombres habían desaparecido.

Sin saber que hacer, Adrien solo comenzó a correr cargando a Ladybug en brazos, tenía que ir a un lugar seguro, en donde no lo encontraran, así que pensó en la mansión Agreste.

Llegó a la zona donde se encontraba su residencia, dobló la calle y se detuvo frente a la gran puerta. Gracias al código de seguridad que logró descifrar la puerta no estaba con seguro y así pudo entrar con facilidad.

Al entrar a la casa lo primero que hizo Adrien fue correr directamente a su habitación y dejar con mucho cuidado a Ladybug en la cama.

-Siempre desee que Ladybug estuviera aquí conmigo, pero nunca creí que sería en estas circunstancias. -se dijo así mismo el chico.

El ojiverde miró a su Lady y no pudo sentir un conflicto en su interior. Al haber pasado tiempo con Marinette, su amor por su heroína fue reduciéndose poco a poco hasta sentir solo una simple amistad por ella. Además sabía que Ladybug no iba a aceptar sus sentimientos ya que siempre que este intentaba dar un paso ella lo rechazaba aunque lo hacia de una manera amable.

Y llegó a la conclusión de que no sabía nada acerca de su Lady y que nunca sabría nada, en cambio Marinette era una libro abierto el cual le gustaría leer.

-Si tan solo estuviera Plagg para que me diera un consejo. - suspiró el castaño al momento que metía las manos en las bolsas se su chaqueta.

En eso sintió algo pequeño y redondo en el bolsillo izquierdo y al sacar su mano no pudo evitar contener una exclamación al ver que era su miraculous. Sin dejar pasar el tiempo decidió ponérselo y justo en ese momento escuchó un bostezo y un destello verde muy familiar frente a él.

-¡Plagg! -exclamó Adrien contento.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -dijo el Kwami frotándose los ojos y luego abriéndolos como platos - ¡Adrien tú padre es Hawk Moth!

-Ya lo sé Plagg, pero tenemos cosas más importantes que eso.

-¡Ladybug esta aquí! -exclamo Plagg al percatarse de la chica.

-Será mejor ponerte al corriente.

En eso un pitido familiar se escuchó y ambos hombres voltearon a ver a la chica.

-¡Su miraculous esta perdiendo energía! -dijo Plagg preocupándose.

Justo en ese momento un resplandor rojo cegó a los chicos por pocos segundos y al recuperar la vista vieron a la chica detrás de la máscara.

-Ladybug es Ma-mari-nette - dijo Adrien sorprendido.

* * *

 _ **¿Ahora que va a pasar?**_

 _ **¿Qué ocurrirá con Hawk Moth y Loto de Jade?  
¿Cómo es que el miraculous de Adrien apareció en su bolsillo?**_

 _ **¿Qué hará el ojiverde una vez que ya se enteró de la identidad de su amada?**_

 _ **Chicos ya sé que me he tardado mucho y agradezco su espera, pero esta semana de exámenes no es nada fácil, además mi maestra de mate es una mujer de unos 100 años que se queda dormida en clase y no enseña nada. Pero bueno, solo les quiero decir que aunque me tarde no dejaré este fic.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por su apoyo y no se olviden de comentar.**_

 _ **Nos leemos a la próxima.**_


	19. Chapter 19 No más secretos

_**Hola Chicos y Chicas.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo.**_

 _ **¿Listos para emocionarse?**_

* * *

 **LA MASCARA QUE USAS.**

Mi nombre es Adrien Agreste, de día soy un modelo famoso, aunque debo admitir que no me es divertido ser modelo, solo lo hago para complacer a mi padre. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe de mi, y es que tengo un secreto, cuando surge el mal en las calles de París, yo me transformo en CHAT NOIR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 19 No más secretos.**

Escuchó el sonido de las aves cantar, sintió como los rayos del sol tocaban su cara e instintivamente se cubrió con una cobija.

-Ya llevas ahí dos horas -dijo una voz grave pero chillona a la vez. -Hay gente que no tiene agua y tu la estas gastando.

-Es muy complicado quitarme el tinte. -dijo otra voz que se le había hecho familiar. -Además tomar duchas es parte de mi profesión.

-Solo dices eso cuando necesitas escaparte. Ya deberías pensar en otro pretexto.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Marinette se sentó de golpe y observó el lugar detenidamente, no tardó nada en descubrir que no estaba en su habitación y que se hallaba en una demasiado familiar.

"El cuarto de Adrien"

¿Cómo había llegado? No tenía ni la menor idea, hizo memoria de todo lo que paso anoche, recordó que había recibido un golpe de ese nuevo villano y que después de eso todo se volvió negro.

-Porque no me haces un favor y vas a ver como esta ella. -dijo la segunda voz.

-De seguro sigue dormida -dijo la voz chillona. - Además genio, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿Hacer de qué?

-¿Le dirás la verdad?

-Planeo, pero todavía no se como.

Todo esto dejaba muy confundida a la peliazul y sin más pensarlo se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta que tenía a su izquierda, no recordaba exactamente a donde llevaba esa puerta , pero de ahí era el origen de las voces que oyó hace rato. Tomó la perilla de la puerta y abrió de golpe esta.

-Por fin lograste quitarte el tinte. -dijo una criaturita negra flotando.

-Lo sé -dijo Adrien.

El ojiverde se encontraba frente al espejo con una toalla blanca rodeándole la cintura y otra en la cabeza, Plagg estaba detrás de él y fue el primero en ver a Marinette.

-Adrien -dijo Plagg sin parar de ver a la chica. -Voltea.

-No volveré a caer en ese juego Plagg -dijo Adrien pasándose un peine por el cabello.

-No estoy jugando.

Plagg tomó la oreja de Adrien y la jaló haciendo que volteará y se percatará de la presencia de la chica.

Marinette trataba de convencerse de que solo era un sueño, producto de su imaginación, ya que le era imposible creer que estuviera en el baño de Adrien viendo al chico de sus sueños en toalla dejando ver su dorso desnudo y un poco formado. Inmediatamente la peliazul se puso roja, quiso salir de ahí corriendo, pero sus piernas no respondían.

-Puedo explicarlo -dijo Adrien.

Sin embargo la chica perdió control de su cuerpo y calló desmayada.

-Vaya -dijo Plagg. -Así que ella es tu Lady.

* * *

Era un lugar oscuro y frío, apenas lograba captar un poco de luz entrando por una ventana tapada por barrotes oxidados, afuera se podía observar una tormenta de nieve y no tardó en deducir en donde se hallaba.

"En el Tibet"

Gabriel se levantó lentamente del suelo y revisó el lugar en donde se hallaba, el cual era una habitación de madera ya en mal estado. Había una pequeña mesa de madera ya vieja y un pequeño colchón para sentarse, eso era lo único que decoraba aquel cuarto.

Inmediatamente escuchó unos pasos acercarse y la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a un hombre vestido de verde.

-Lotus -dijo Gabriel mirando al mencionado.

-Iré al grano -dijo Lotus parándose frente a Gabriel. -¿Dónde está el miraculous de la destrucción?

-No te lo diré.

-Te recuerdo que ya no tienes tu miraculous -dijo jugando con su bastón.

Y en efecto, Gabriel no había tardado en descubrir que ya no tenía su miraculous, algo que lo dejaba expuesto contra Lotus.

-Se supone que ya tenías el miraculous del gato -dijo Lotus. -Dime donde lo ocultaste.

-Esta en un lugar en el cual tú nunca lo buscarías. -contestó Gabriel cruzándose de brazos.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Lotus hizo aparecer dos soldados imperiales chinos de jade y les ordenó que sacaran al diseñador de la habitación.

-Sé como hacerte hablar.

* * *

-Ya esta despertando -dijo Plagg.

-Que bien -dijo Adrien – Ya me estaba preocupando.

Marinette estaba de nuevo en la cama del ojiverde y cuando volvió en si, vio que Adrien estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color del pantalón.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -dijo la peliazul sentándose.

Adrien la miró por unos segundos y dijo:

-No sabría por donde empezar.

-Solo te diré que nos hemos metido en un buen lío -dijo Plagg flotando frente a ella.

-¡Espera! -dijo Marinette sorprendida. -¿No eres el Kwami de Chat Noir?

-Exacto.

-Si tu estas aquí, quiere decir que Chat Noir es...

-Es un placer en conocer la identidad secreta de mi Lady -dijo Adrien con una sonrisa pícara y haciendo una reverencia con gracia.

-¿Qué pasó Marinette? -se escuchó una voz aguda.

La peliazul volteo hacia donde se encontraba la mesita de noche del ojiverde y vio a su Kwami rojo sentada en una camita improvisada y tallandose los ojos.

-Sé que tienes la cabeza hecha un desorden -dijo Adrien sentándose en la cama y mirándola seriamente. -Pero es hora de enfrentarnos a un villano aun más poderoso que Hawk Moth. ¿Puedo Contar contigo?

Marinette vio a Adrien y al ver la determinación en sus ojos le dijo:

-Cuenta conmigo.

* * *

-¿Ya hablaras? -dijo Lotus.

-Aunque lo intentes no diré nada. -dijo Gabriel.

El diseñador se encontraba en una habitación con poca luz, atado de las manos y colgando de una soga, con el torso descubierto y lleno de heridas. Y adelante de él se encontraba Lotus y un soldado de jade con un látigo en manos.

-¡¿Dónde está el miraculous?! -gritó Lotus desesperado. -¡Sé que se lo quitaste a su portador y lo guardaste! ¡Así que, dime donde esta!

-Muy lejos de tu alcance -contestó Gabriel.

Con esas palabras, Lotus ordenó que golpearan a Gabriel con mayor fuerza, pero el diseñador no daba indicios de que hablaría.

-¿Cómo es posible? -se preguntaba Lotus. -Debe de haber algo que... ¡Alto! -ordenó al soldado.

Lotus comenzó a reírse maquiavelicamente y en su cara se reflejó una sonrisa de victoria y dijo:

-Ya sé como hacerte hablar.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo? -dijo Gabriel retándolo.

-Trayendo a alguien a quien te importe. Digamos...un chico rubio de ojos verdes.

Al ver lo que tramaba Lotus, Gabriel se enojó, no permitiría que ese monstruo secuestrará a su hijo.

-Si te atreves a tocarle un pelo -dijo Gabriel molesto. -Te juró que acabaré contigo.

-Claro, como digas. -dijo Lotus tomando en juego esa amenaza. -Si me disculpas, iré por el niño.

Al momento que Lotus salió de la habitación, los azotes volvieron a empezar, a pesar de que eran demasiado dolorosos para Gabriel, este no podía parar de rezar para que Adrien no fuera capturado por Lotus.

-"Se que saldrás de esto" - pensó Gabriel.

* * *

Adrien le explicó a la peliazul que todo este tiempo había fingido ser Félix le Blanc ya que su padre había creído que atentaban con su vida. Esa revelación dejó a Marinette sin palabras, pues era obvio que recordó el tiempo que pasaron juntos.

El ojiverde al ver que la peliazul no podría moverse a gusto con su vestido, decidió prestarle un pants de color gris. Ella al ver que no tenía otra cosa lo acepto y se fue a cambiar al baño, ya estando cambiada salió del baño y se reunió con Adrien.

-Disculpa que no tenga otra cosa que ofrecerte. -dijo Adrien.

-No importa -dijo ella. -Es cómodo.

Aunque solo llevaba un pantalón gris y una sudadera del mismo color Marinette no podía para de pensar que en otras circunstancias usar esa ropa habría sido algo genial, pero ahora dado que descubrió que Chat Noir es Adrien, sus pensamientos abarcaban que todo este tiempo estuvo rechazando el afecto que este le daba cada vez que iban a combatir el crimen.

También Adrien estaba pensando lo mismo, todo este tiempo su amada Lady se sentaba detrás de él en la escuela y este solo la tomaba por una amiga. Aunque debía admitir que había desarrollado sentimientos por Marinette, lo que le había llevado a decidir entre Marinette y su Lady, pero con todo lo que acababa de pasar, su corazón ahora estaba confundido. Muy pero muy confundido.

-Llegamos -dijo Adrien quien abría la puerta de la oficina de su padre.

Ambos entraron a la oficina y Marinette no pudo evitar preguntar para que habían llegado allí.

-Mi padre tiene un libro que nos puede ser de utilidad -dijo Adrien parándose frente al cuadro abstracto de su madre. -Plagg ya sabes que hacer.

Plagg atravesó aquel cuadro y en pocos segundos este se abrió dejando ver un compartimiento detrás de este lleno de cosas.

Adrien revisó el estante lleno de cosas, pero no hallaba aquel libro.

-¿Dónde esta? -se preguntó el ojiverde.

Mientras tanto Marinette revisaba cada uno de los estantes que había en la oficina, aun trataba de poner su mente en orden. Y su Kwami Tikki se encontraba mirando a Adrien detenidamente.

-¡Espera! -dijo Tikki acercándose al rubio. -¿Será lo que creo?

Tikki entró al compartimiento secreto y se detuvo frente a un broche con forma de cola de pavorreal.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Plagg acercándose a ella.

La Kwami tomó el broche y lo observó detenidamente.

-Se parece al miraculous del pavorreal -dijo Tikki sorprendida.

-¿Otro miraculous? -dijeron Adrien y Marinette al mismo tiempo.

-Este es falso -contestó Plagg.

-¿Por qué el señor Agreste lo tiene?

Adrien se puso nervioso, aun no les contaba a Marinette y a Tikki que su padre era Hawk Moth, no sabía como se lo tomarían, además temía que su Lady malentendiera las cosas y creyera que todo este tiempo estuvo ocultándolo.

-Adrien -dijo Plagg. -¿Encontraste el libro?

-No -dijo este agradeciendo la intervención de Plagg.

-¿Es el libro viejo que traías la ultima vez en el instituto, verdad? -preguntó Marinette.

-Si -dijo volteándola a ver.

-Lo más probable es que lo haya ocultado en un librero.

Una chispa de felicidad surgió en el rubio, ¿cómo no había pensado en esa posibilidad? Era por eso que su Lady era la que siempre hacia los planes para vencer todo tipo de akumas.

En pocos segundos los cuatro presentes se pusieron a buscar entre los estantes que había, la mayoría de los libros eran de temáticas de diseño, moda y ropa, pero también había de diversos temas como historia, artes, filosofía, arquitectura, novelas clásicas etc.

-Debe de estar por aquí – pensaba Adrien mientras leía cada título.

De repente un sonido parecido a un "clic" de reloj sonó y un librero que estaba frente a Marinette se abrió como si fuera una puerta, dejando ver un pasadizo detrás de esta.

-Yo solo tomé un libro -dijo Marinette excusándose mirando a Adrien. -¿Sabias de esto?

-No -admitió el rubio, aunque se negaba a creer lo que estaba pensando.

"Ese lugar debe ser el escondite de Hawk Moth"

Dejando que su curiosidad la llevara, Marinette se adentró a aquel pasadizo junto con su Kwami. En cambio Adrien estaba a punto de recibir un infarto, así que fue tras ella. Pero era demasiado tarde, la peliazul estaba en el centro de aquella habitación rodeada de mariposas blancas.

-Estas son...-dijo Marinette dejando que una mariposa se posara en su mano derecha.

-Hay algo que debí decirte -dijo Adrien con nerviosismo en su voz.

Marinette lo miró sorprendida, ya estaba deduciendo lo que podía ser.

-Mi padre es Hawk Moth.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué pasará ahora?**_

 _ **Verdades se han revelado.**_

 _ **Temores se han presentado.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por su apoyo y paciencia. Y espero que aun la tengan porque comienza el momento más crucial.**_

 _ **Recuerden que todo comentario e idea son aceptadas.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto.**_


	20. Chapter 20 Un hipnotizador

_**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo.**_

 _ **Perdón por la tardanza, pero la escuela chupo mi inspiración.**_

 _ **Que lo disfruten...**_

* * *

 **LA MASCARA QUE USAS.**

Mi nombre es Adrien Agreste, de día soy un modelo famoso, aunque debo admitir que no me es divertido ser modelo, solo lo hago para complacer a mi padre. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe de mi, y es que tengo un secreto, cuando surge el mal en las calles de París, yo me transformo en CHAT NOIR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 20. Un hipnotizador.**

Marinette sostenía una mariposa blanca con su mano derecha, en medio de una habitación oscura llena de estas volando por donde quieran. Al principio cuando las vio, pensó en que ese lugar era el escondite de Hawk Moth, pero quiso negarlo creyendo que el padre de Adrien tenía un invernadero y le gustaban las mariposas. ¿Pero a quien engañaba con eso? Era obvio que algo andaba mal con ese lugar y las palabras de Adrien le confirmaban lo peor.

"Mi padre es Hawk Moth"

-¿Es broma verdad? -preguntó la peliazul tímidamente.

-Quisiera que fuera – contestó Adrien.

Marinette calló unos segundos y después de meditar unas cosa dijo:

-¿Tú lo sabías?

-Si...es decir...¡NO! Bueno...es otra historia larga. -El ojiverde ya se había puesto muy nervioso.

-¿Entonces si sabías que Hawk Moth estaba aquí?

-Sí...¡Espera! Noesloquecrees. -dijo muy rápido. - Cuando me secues...

-¡Todo este tiempo sabías que Hawk Moth era tu padre! -interrumpió la peliazul. -¿Cómo saber si no planeaban algo?

-No has entendido nada.

-Claro que entendí todo perfectamente. -dijo molesta. -Primero finges ser otra persona y luego descubro que Hawk Moth es el mismísimo Gabriel Agreste. ¿Cómo no saber si su hijo también esta implicado?

-Créeme, no lo estoy. Yo también me lleve una sorpresa al enterarme. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Fingir mi muerte?

Marinette ya no sabía que pensar, si cuando despertó en ese lugar su cabeza estaba ya muy revuelta y ahora con ese descubrimiento, sentía que iba a explotar. En cambio Adrien se estaba dando golpes mentales, aparte del verdadero golpe que le dio Plagg por ser tan idiota al explicar mal las cosas y hacerle creer a su princesa que estaba en conspirando junto a su padre.

-Mi lady yo... -Dijo Adrien tratando de reparar su error.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí. - dijo una voz familiar para ellos.

Justo en ese momento un pequeño sonido se escuchó y una fuerte sacudida hizo que los chicos se cubrieran mutuamente. Una de las paredes de la casa había sido destruida.

-¡Qué demonios! -dijo Adrien.

-Que lastima. -dijo Lotus. - Tendré que separarlos.

Ambos chicos, que estaban abrazados miraron fijamente a Lotus y por sus cabezas pasaron un sin fin de posibilidades para atacarlo pero también para huir. Sin embargo el rubio tenía algo más en mente y sabía que era la oportunidad perfecta. Así que se separó de la peliazul y tomando todo el valor posible se dirigió hacia el villano verde y dijo:

-¿Dónde esta mi padre?

-¿Por qué no mejor me preguntas el paradero de tu madre? -dijo Lotus.

Adrien no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad al oír esas palabras, ¿Y cómo no? Si apenas se enteró de que si madre aun estaba con vida y que ese villano sabía donde estaba.

-¿Enserio sabes donde esta? -preguntó Adrien.

-Veo que ya capte tu atención – Lotus mostraba una sonrisa de triunfo. - Claro que lo sé, y puedo llevarte hasta ella si quieres.

-¿Lo harías?

-Adrien no lo escuches -dijo la peliazul pero fue ignorada por el rubio. - ¿Cómo saber si dice la verdad?

Marinette sabía que eso era una trampa, era muy obvio que cuando un villano te ofrecía obtener lo que más desearas en la vida, siempre había algo oscuro detrás de este y no era la excepción en este caso. Ahora solo le quedaba hacer entrar en razón al ojiverde.

-Solo acompáñame y te llevaré con ella -dijo Lotus entendiendo la mano.

El rubio se acercó lentamente hacia Lotus, Marinette intentó detenerlo, pero dos guardias de jade que venían con Lotus le cerraron el paso haciendo que no pudiera moverse del lugar donde estaba.

-¡Adrien! ¡No lo escuches es una tramp...-la peliazul no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un hombre de jade le cubrió la boca con la mano.

Adrien había quedado hipnotizado con las palabras de Lotus. Ya no escuchaba, ni veía lo que había a su alrededor, el deseo de saber el paradero de su madre se apoderó completamente de sus acciones y ahora su meta era estrechar la mano que le ofrecía el nuevo villano.

En cambio, a pesar de que Marinette estaba siendo inmovilizada por los soldados de jade, esta no paraba de luchar. Entre sus forcejeos logró ver algo en el rubio que le dejo impactada.

Los ojos de adren tenían un color amarillo brillante.

-"Esta siendo manipulado"

Justo en ese momento Adrien estrechó la mano de Lotus y este ultimo no pudo evitar agrandar su sonrisa.

-Te llevaré con ella -dijo casi en susurro, luego miró a Marinette – Diles a Ladybug que me busque en el Tibet, si es que quiere que París, no sea destruido.

Con eso ultimo una luz verde segadora rodeó al villano junto con Adrien y desaparecieron, al igual que los soldados de jade.

-¡Marinette! -dijo Tikki -¿Te encuentras bien?

Una vez que la peliazul podía moverse libremente vio a su Kwami y dijo:

-Tenemos que buscar ayuda.

-Ya sé con quien ir Marinette.

-Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder...¡Tikki puntos fuera!

* * *

La puerta de una habitación vieja estaba siendo abierta y una vez hecho, lanzaron sin remordimientos a un Gabriel Agreste todo herido dentro de esta.

-Te traeré algo de comer – dijo un hombre gordo y sucio con una armadura de la época de la China feudal. -Si es que sobra algo.

-Vete al diablo -exclamó el diseñador.

La puerta se cerró de golpe, dejando la habitación oscura, había una lámpara de aceite, pero esta solo iluminaba una pequeña parte del lugar.

Gabriel estaba sangrando de la espalda y del pecho, su camisa había sido totalmente desgarrada y no olvidar su lentes que fueron destruidos haciendo que su visión alcanzara hasta un metro o quizá menos. Aguantándose el dolor, el diseñador se recargó en la pared más cercana e intentó meditar.

-Normalmente suelen dar una pieza de pan y un vaso con agua. -dijo una voz femenina. -Tal ves no es mucho, pero nada es peor.

Gabriel recorrió la pequeña habitación con la vista en busca del dueño de esa voz, pero gracias a la poca visión que tenía y a la habitación oscura, no pudo dar con ella.

-¿Dónde te encuentras? -preguntó el diseñador.

-Estoy en la habitación de a lado -respondió la voz femenina. -Puedo comunicarme contigo a través de una rendija que conecta ambos cuartos. Dime, ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-No tienes porque saberlo-dijo Gabriel tratando de fingir su seriedad, pero dadas las circunstancias en como se encontraba su físico, le era imposible.

-Perdona mi curiosidad, pero eres la primera persona con la quien hablo desde que estoy aquí.

Para Gabriel, conversar con esa persona se le hacia una perdida de tiempo, aunque solo habían cruzado un par de palabras con ella. Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar: uno, salir de ahí lo más rápido posible y dos, encontrar a Adrien.

Solo deseaba que Adrien (como ya sabía que su hijo era el gato negro de París) no cayera en las trampas de Lotus y que estuviera a salvo, además estaba con Ladybug, lo que le daba un poco de calma.

-¿Estas preocupado verdad? -preguntó la voz de la habitación de junto. -No sé porque preguntó eso, es obvio que los estas. Apuesto que tienes una familia por la cual preocuparte y ellos de ti.

Hubo un silencio y luego la voz anónima prosiguió.

-Yo dejé a dos seres queridos en casa, de seguro me han dado por muerta. Solo espero que mi niño no haya sufrido tanto. Para un niño crecer sin una madre es...

-Doloroso. -completó Gabriel.

-Veo que entiendes de lo que habló. Me alegra haberte conocido.

* * *

Ladybug llegó al techo de una casa del estilo chino, y accedió por una ventana. Ya conocía el lugar, era el mismo donde había traído a Tikki una vez que esta se enfermó y un anciano bajito la curó.

-¿Maestro Fu? -dijo Marinette.

La habitación estaba completamente oscura y había cosas regadas por todos lados. Ladybug caminó con mucho cuidado por el lugar hasta que encontró el interruptor de la luz y una vez que las luces fueron encendidas, la peliazul pudo apreciar que el lugar había sido destruido.

Inmediatamente Tikki, deshizo la transformación y cubrió su pequeña boca con sus manos.

-¡Maestro Fu! -gritó Tikki -¡Wayzz!

El Kwami rojo se adentró en una habitación al fondo, seguida de la peliazul quien no presentía nada bueno de aquella situación.

Una vez entrando a la habitación del fondo Marinette pudo observar a un hombre bajito con una playera roja tirado en el suelo.

-¡Maestro Fu! -exclamó la peliazul acercándose al anciano y revisando si tenía pulso, el cual aun tenía, pero débil.

-Él...los tiene. -dijo el maestro con dificultad.

Marinette le habría dicho que no hablará, ya que dañaría su condición, pero sabía que el maestro le diría algo muy importante.

-Los miraculous...se los ha llevado. -prosiguió el maestro. -Tú y Chat Noir son la única esperanza...Deben evitar que Lotus se apoderé de ellos, o sino será el fin.

-¿Pero como lo hago? -preguntó Marinette. -No sé nada de Lotus.

-El miraculous que posee él, es uno ancestral. Es uno de los más poderosos...

Al principio era uno que servía para cuidar la balanza del bien y el mal, pero cayó en el poder de una persona con malas intenciones, haciendo que el miraculous también se corrompa.

Intenté detenerlo, le pedí a los portadores del pavo real y la mariposa que se encargaran de él. Pero no conté que Lotus habría desarrollado al máximo sus poderes y el resultado fue una terrible perdida para Hawk Moth

-¿Qué perdió? -preguntó Marinette llena de curiosidad.

-El amor de su vida. -contestó el maestro.

-¡La mamá de Adrien!.

-Debes detenerlo, pero ten mucho cuidado, el destino de París esta en tus man...

-¡Gran Guardián! -gritó Tikki en lágrimas. -¡No se muera!

-No esta muerto Tikki -dijo Marinette. -Solo esta inconsciente. Será mejor que llame a una ambulancia.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué pasará ahora?**_

 _ **¿Qué pasará con Adrien?**_

 _ **¿Qué hará Gabriel?**_

 _ **¿Cómo le hará Marinette para llegar al Tibet?**_

 _ **Ya saben que deben seguir este fic, para saberlo.**_

 _ **Agradezco en serio su paciencia chicos y chicas, pero como ya se acercan las vacaciones de navidad es muy probable que suba capítulos más seguido.**_

 _ **Así que comenten y...**_

 _ **Nos leemos a la próxima.**_


	21. Chapter 21 La batalla comienza

_**Es un cap corto, pero es un adelanto de lo que vendrá en año nuevo.**_

 _ **Disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

 **LA MASCARA QUE USAS.**

Mi nombre es Adrien Agreste, de día soy un modelo famoso, aunque debo admitir que no me es divertido ser modelo, solo lo hago para complacer a mi padre. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe de mi, y es que tengo un secreto, cuando surge el mal en las calles de París, yo me transformo en CHAT NOIR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 21 La Batalla Comienza.**

Marinette se encontraba en una situación para nada favorable, primero se entera de que su enemigo Hawk Moth, era el padre de Adrien, además de que Adrien fingió ser chico nuevo con quien convivió un tiempo en la escuela y eso no era todo, resultó que el chico rubio era nada mas y menos que su compañero de peleas Chat Noir, ahora si que su cabeza estaba realmente revuelta.

Después de llamar a la ambulancia y que los paramédicos atendieran al maestro Fu y se lo llevaran al hospital, la peliazul trataba de crear un plan, pero el único problema era ¿Cómo demonios llegaría al Tibet?

-Marinette -dijo Tikki. -Creo que esto nos puede servir.

Tikki sostenía en sus manos el broche con forma de cola de pavo real.

-¿Pero no dijiste que es falso? -preguntó Marinette sorprendida.

-Mentí, pero era para hacerle creer a Lotus que no sabían de el por si llegaba a preguntar.

-¿Y cómo nos va a ayudar?

-Solo póntelo.

* * *

Mientras tanto Gabriel seguía buscando la manera de escapar de su encierro, sin embargo la extraña presencia que yacía en la habitación de a lado le hacia sentirse menos estresado.

-¿Qué hiciste para estar aquí? -preguntó la mujer.

-Cometer error tras error -dijo el diseñador. - Quise proteger a mi hijo, pero solo le hice daño y ahora esta en serio peligro. Soy un idiota.

-No lo eres

-Ni siquiera fui capaz de apoyarlo cuando perdió a su madre. Me distancié de él en mi afán de conseguir los miraculous.

La mujer del cuarto de junto ya no dijo nada, Gabriel no le tomó importancia, incluso agradeció ese momento de silencio para poder reflexionar. Pero en ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Gabriel se abrió dejando pasar a Lotus.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? -dijo Gabriel levantándose del suelo

-Nada más avisarte que ya tengo a tu hijo. -contestó Lotus con una sonrisa siniestra.

-No es posible. -dijo sorprendido.

-Fue muy fácil encontrarlo, además, ¿qué crees? Ya tengo el miraculous de la destrucción. En realidad solo me faltan dos, el de Ladybug y el de tu amada. Y sé que tu tienes el de ella.

-¿Y crees que te lo diré? -toma una actitud seria.

-Claro que lo harás, si es que quieres que no le haga daño a ella.

-¡Suéltenme! -se escuchó a la mujer en la otra habitación.

En eso dos guardias de Jade se colaron en la habitación y dejaron inconsciente al diseñador.

-Ya saben a donde llevarlos.

* * *

Para cuando Adrien volvió en si, descubrió que no estaba en la Mansión Agreste, sino en un patio techado de algún monasterio. Estaba atado a una silla y llamó varias veces a Plagg, pero no recibió contestación alguna, lo que le dio a entender que le habían quitado el miraculous...otra vez.

- _Marinette tenía razón –_ pensó el rubio. - _Lotus no es de fiar. Es por eso que mi Lady..._

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

-Creo que me gusta Marinette -dijo Adrien.

El rubio y el kwami se encontraban detrás de una carpa, de las múltiples que había en el carnaval.

-¿Estas seguro? -preguntó el Kwami.

-Bueno...no lo sé...es difícil de explicar – contestó el rubio. -También siento algo por Ladybug, pero no es lo mismo cuando estoy con Marinette.

-¿Entonces que sientes?

-No lo sé -dijo desesperado.

-¿Puedes decirme que es lo que deseas en realidad?

Adrien se quedó callado, meditando su respuesta y después de unos segundos miró a Plagg y dijo:

-Desearía que Marinette y Ladybug fueran la misma persona.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

El ojiverde no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al recordar ese deseo y no pudo evitar aun sentirse más feliz al saber que su Lady y la diseñadora era la misma persona. Sin embargo, no sabía que pensaba su Lady de él, si aceptaría sus sentimientos, lo único que sabía era que cuando todo esto terminará le daría un beso a la chica de sus sueños.

-Veo que ya estas despierto -dijo Lotus entrando al patio.

Adrien borró su sonrisa y cambió su expresión a una de completa seriedad.

-Me engañaste -dijo fríamente el rubio.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó fingiendo sorpresa. -Se ve que eres hijo de Hawk Moth. Ambos hablando fríamente. -gira su bastón. -De tal palo, tal astilla.

-¡Deja de decir refranes y dime donde esta mi Lady.! -exclamó molesto.

-Debe de llegar en cualquier momento – saca un reloj de bolsillo y lo mira -Han pasado tres horas desde que te secuestre.

Lotus guarda su reloj de nuevo en su bolsillo y camina hasta Adrien y lo examina de arriba hacia abajo.

- _Valla que tiene parecido a ella –_ pensó Lotus. - _Además...esos ojos._

-¿Para que quieres los miraculous? -preguntó Adrien sacando al villano de sus pensamientos.

-Que pregunta más tonta -contestó Lotus. - Es obvio que quiero poder. Es muy fácil de predecir.

En eso, un hombre gordo con ropas sucias, entró al patio, se paró a unos metros lejos de Lotus y dijo:

-Todo esta listo.

-Perfecto -dijo Lotus mirando al gordo. - Traigan al prisionero.

El villano verde de su ropa sacó una venda negra y cubrió los ojos del rubio.

Adrien sintió que lo desataban, quiso aprovechar el momento para echarse a correr, pero al momento que lo hizo un golpe a su estomago se hizo presente haciendo caer al suelo.

No tardó en suponer que estaba rodeado por esos soldados de jade y que correr a ciegas era una locura, pero lo intento.

Los solados de jade levantaron al chico del suelo y lo colgaron de los brazos con unas cadenas.

-Verás Adrien -dijo Lotus. - Si quieres salir vivo de esto me dirás donde guardo tu padre el miraculous del Pavo real.

-¿Pavo real? -dijo Adrien recordando lo que vio en el librero de su padre. - No sé de que hablas.

-Tal vez una pequeña reunión familiar te haga saber de lo que hablo

Adrien escuchó forcejeos de cadenas dos voces, una grave y una aguda que intentaban hablar, pero que algo cubría su boca.

-Adrien – dijo Lotus acercándose al chico. -Quiero que saludes a alguien especial para mi, pero que también lo es para ti.

Lotus le quitó la venda de los ojos al rubio al igual que a los otros presentes y al ver a aquella persona no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-¿MAMA? -exclamó el rubio.

* * *

 _ **Ya sé que es un cap corto y que los he dejado con unas malditas ganas de saber que ocurrirá, pero lo hago para crear misterio.**_

 _ **También quiero desearles un Feliz Año nuevo y que todas las metas que se propongan se cumplan con éxito.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por su apoyo y espero que se la pasen bien.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Atte: Karastengu.**_


	22. Chapter 22 Una reunión

_**Ya sé que los dejé con mucha intriga y lamento no subir rápido.**_

 _ **Pueden ir a mi prepa y matarme con gusto. Pero no les diré directamente a que prepa voy. Sino con un acertijo:**_

 _ **Era el lugar donde muchos funcionarios públicos del siglo XIX iban a descansar.**_

 _ **Ahora disfruten de esta historia.**_

* * *

 **LA MASCARA QUE USAS.**

Mi nombre es Adrien Agreste, de día soy un modelo famoso, aunque debo admitir que no me es divertido ser modelo, solo lo hago para complacer a mi padre. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe de mi, y es que tengo un secreto, cuando surge el mal en las calles de París, yo me transformo en CHAT NOIR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 22 Una reunión.**

Frío, frío y más frío, era lo que sentía la heroína de París mientras subía por una pendiente cubierta de nieve.

-¿No era más fácil haber hecho aparecer un portal al lugar? -preguntó la peliazul mientras se frotaba las manos para entrar en calor.

-Es muy peligroso -escuchó la voz del Kwami azul, quien se encontraba junto con Tikki en la bolsita rosa de la mayor.

 _ **-FLASH BACK-**_

Después de haber obtenido el miraculous del Pavo Real y habérselo puesto en el cabello, un Kwami azul apareció un poco soñolienta frente a ella.

Marinette le explicó la situación en la que estaban y el nuevo Kwami tomando toda seriedad no dudó en ayudar a la peliazul. Así que lo primero que le dijo fue que consiguiera un poco de ropa abrigadora.

Conseguir la ropa era fácil, tenía mucha en casa, solo que el problema fue que cuando Marinette fue a su casa se encontró a sus padres preocupados y a la vez enojados con ella.

-¿Dónde estabas? - dijo Tom. -¿Has visto la hora?

-Estábamos preocupados Marinette -dijo Sabina. -Y más por el ataque de ese villano en el Carnaval.

-Calmen estoy bien. - dijo Marinette. -¿Ven? Estoy sana y salva -se dirige a las escaleras que conducen a su cuarto - Pero algo cansada, así que me iré a mi habitación, todo esto de los villanos me ha agotado.

-¡Espera! -exclamó su padre cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Quién te dio esa ropa?

Marinette paró en seco, dio media vuelta y encaró a sus padres. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué pasó la noche (sin quererlo) en la Mansión de los Agreste y que el pants que traía era del mismísimo Adrien?

Obvio que no diría eso.

-Yo...-comenzó la ojiazul. -Me refugié con Alya mientras todo el caos surgía en París, y ella me prestó esto.

-¿Segura? -cuestionó Tom alzando la ceja. - Por qué según Yo, esa ropa es de un chico y la señora Césaire solo tiene hijas.

¿Desde cuándo su padre se había vuelto un especie de detective? Sin pensarlo más subió a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo dejando a sus padres impactados.

-" _¿Será que...ella y ese chico?_ -se preguntó Sabina.

En el cuarto de Marinette...

-Estuvo cerca -dijo Tikki saliendo de la bolsa rosa de su portadora juntó al Kwami azul.

-Hay que apresurarnos – dijo Marinette abriendo sus cajones y sacando ropa. -Es probable que mi mamá venga a cuestionarme más cosas.

La peliazul se vistió con su ropa abrigadora, guardó una linterna y algunas golosinas en las bolsas de su chamarra. Miró su reloj y vio que eran las 10 de la noche, así que hizo cálculos y descubrió que habían pasado casi dos días desde el ataque del carnaval.

- _Con razón están molestos_ – pensó Marinette. - _Y creó que los haré enojar a un más por lo que voy a hacer, pero no tengo alternativa, Chat Noir cuenta conmigo._

Después de asegurarse de llevar lo necesario, se dirigió a la terraza de su cuarto y se transformó en Ladybug para ir en ayuda de su compañero de pelea.

Mientras tanto, la señora Cheng entraba en la habitación de su hija juntó con chocolate caliente y galletas, dispuesta a tener una "CHARLA" con su hija, pero al darse cuenta de que no se encontraba, soltó la charola y fue corriendo a alertar a su esposo y de pasó a la policía.

 _ **-Fin del Flash Back -**_

-¿Ya casi llegamos? -preguntó Marinette.

-Falta poco -contestó el pavo real.

* * *

Frente a sus ojos estaba algo que nunca se imaginó, algo que le alegraba, pero dadas las circunstancias estaba asustado de lo que podía pasar.

-Solo dos miraculous me faltan -dijo Lotus caminando al centro del patio. - Uno lo tiene Ladybug. Si no me dices -mira a Gabriel – Ellos pagarán por tu silencio.

-¡No lo hagas! -gritó la mujer. -¡No tien...

La señora Agreste recibió una bofetada por parte de Lotus, esto hizo que tanto el diseñador como su hijo vieran con odio al nuevo villano.

-¡Vuelve a tocarla y te juro...

-¿Jurar qué, Gabriel? -interrumpió Lotus.

Adrien apenas podía pensar en algún plan para escapar, todo estaba pasando muy rápido y sabía que lo primero que debía hacer era librarse de las cadenas que lo ataban.¿Pero cómo?

Miró a todos lados buscando lo que sea que le sirviera y justo cuando fijó su vista hacia la barda vio una silueta roja con motas negras pasar muy rápido.

- _"Debo estar perdiendo la cabeza" -_ pensó Adrien.

Mientras tanto Gabriel seguía sin abrir la boca y Lotus había hecho traer un látigo, que según el de verde era especial.

-¿Sabes? -dijo Lotus sujetando su látigo -Siempre me molestó que tuvieras más suerte.

-¿De qué estas hablando? -preguntó el diseñador.

-Siempre fuiste él más popular, él más inteligente, él más admirado por las chicas.

-¿Y eso qué? -preguntó ahora si confundido por lo que decía Lotus.

-Yo era el marginado, él escogido para las burlas, él incomprendido, él rechazado.

-¡Ve al grano!

-¡Yo quiero venganza!

Sin que nadie la notara, Ladybug entró al edificio con mucha dificultad y se dirigió al patio, pero el usar su traje rojo la delataría muy rápido, así que optó por deshacer la transformación y colarse sin ser vista.

Logró ver a Adrien y a su padre atados de manos, también vio a una mujer y de inmediato supo que era la madre del ojiverde.

-¿Ahora que hago? -se preguntó la peliazul escondiéndose detrás de una columna.

-¡Mira Marinette! -dijo Tikki señalando una espada de jade que estaba en una mesa.

Un foco encendido apareció sobre la cabeza de Marinette, el plan era fácil: ir hacia la mesa sin que la vieran, coger la espada, correr directo a Adrien e intentar cortar las cadenas.

Adrien miraba como Lotus hablaba con sus padres y se preguntaba cual sería el pasado de Lotus, además por lo que escuchó su padre tenía algo que ver.

En eso pudo ver como su madre le hacia señas con las manos, apenas podía moverse, pero le dio a entender que algo estaba detrás de él. Con poco esfuerzo, el ojiverde volteo su cabeza y vio a una peliazul bastante familiar.

-Marinette -dijo casi en susurro y esbozando una enorme sonrisa. - ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?

-Larga historia -dijo ella caminando hacia el chico mientras sujetaba la espada de jade.

En un movimiento no tan rápido (por lo pesado de la espada) Marinette dio un saltó y golpeó la espada con las cadenas, las cuales quedaron cortadas, permitiendo que el rubio escapara. Sin embargo el modo sigiloso no funcionó y las cadenas que sujetaban al ojiazul hicieron mucho ruido al caer.

-¡Pero que..:! -exclamó Lotus al ver a Adrien libre. - ¡Atrápenlo!

Ambos adolescentes comenzaron a correr cuando vieron que algunos guardias de Jade acercarseles.

-¡Tikki! -dijo Marinette. -¡Puntos fuera!

Un destello rojo se hizo presente y Adrien vio que ya no tenía a Marinette a su lado sino a Ladybug.

-Adrien quédate atrás de mi. -ordenó la ojiazul.

-¿Hablas en serio mi Lady? -preguntó sarcástico el rubio. -No pienso dejar que te lleves toda la diversión.

-No traes tu miraculous, estas en desventaja.

Ladybug comenzó a girar su yoyo y atacó a unos cuantos soldados de piedra, mientras que Adrien se las ingeniaba para llegar a sus padres.

-¡Atrápenlos!-gritó Lotus. - Y quítenle el miraculous a la chica.

La peliazul, usando su yoyo, comenzó a repeler a los soldados de Jade y Adrien, usando la espada con la que escapó fue directo hacia sus padres para tratar de liberarlos.

-¡Hey Lotus! - dijo la ojiverde captando la atención del villano. -¡Vete al infierno!

La rubia, usando toda su fuerza logró patear al villano justo en la cara dejando fuera de combate.

-Es por eso que no te hago enojar - dijo Gabriel viendo al villano inconsciente.

-Ahí voy - dijo Adrien dando un salto y rebanando las cadenas de sus padres cual jamón.

Una vez ya liberados los señores Agreste corrieron a darse un abrazo y Adrien que estaba a escasos centímetros de ellos, no pudo evitar ir a unirseles.

-Que tierno- dijo Ladybug viendo esa escena.

En eso mas guerreros de jade comenzaron a aparecer y la peliazul tuvo que romper esa reunión familiar.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Adrien viendo como los guerreros los rodeaban.

-Es obvio - dijo Gabriel. -Salir de este lugar. -No sin antes recuperar los miraculous.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo la ojiverde.

Justo en ese momento Ladybug (que ya llevaba un rato peleando contra los guerreros de Jade) se les acercó a los Agreste y le entregó un broche azul a la rubia.

-¡Mi miraculous! -exclamó sorprendida. -Gracias.

La peliazul se colocó el broche en la cabeza y al momento apareció el Kwami azul.

-Eres...eres...-comenzó a decir el azul.

-Duusu, ¡Plumas fuera! _**(N.A fue lo que se me ocurrió XD)**_

Un destello azul surgió alrededor de la señora agreste. Mostrando a Le Paon.

-Será mejor que ustedes recuperen los miraculous faltantes. -Dijo la ojiverde viendo a los dos hombres.

-No te dejaré aquí - dijo el diseñador.

-Si no consiguen los miraculous él...-señala a Lotus en el piso -Se hará de los nuestros y quien sabe de que es capaz.

-Tienes razón, pero tu vendrás con nosotros. Es una orden.

-¡Ya deja de ser así! -exclamó furiosa.- No porque eres el Diseñador mas famoso de París te da derecho a mandar a la gente.

-¿Mandar? -dijo subiendo de tono. - ¡Yo solo quiero que las cosas salgan bien!

-¡Entonces confía en mi!

-No quiero interrumpir una discusión de pareja - dijo Ladybug - Pero creo que deberíamos salir de aquí.

Los cuatro presentes dirigieron sus miradas hacia sus alrededores y pudieron ver como Lotus con dificultad se levantaba del suelo y los miraba con odio.

-¡Mátenlos! - dijo el villano molesto.

Mas soldados de jade aparecieron y rodearon a los cuatro portadores. No habia salida alguna.

¿O sí?

\- La explosión de plumas - dijo Gabriel discretamente a su mujer.

-¿Qué? - dijo ella.

-La explosión de plumas.

La ojiverde había captado el mensaje y de entre su traje sacó dos abanicos de plumas de cola de pavor real unido por un hilo fino. (Como si fueran unos nunchacos)

-Que pena que no nos podamos quedar mucho tiempo - dijo la ojiverde. - Pero tenemos asuntos que tratar.

Justo en ese momento Le Paon giro los abanico y una explosión de humo y plumas azules apareció dejando la habitación llena de estas. Una vez disuelto el humo, Lotus advirtió que sus prisioneros ya no estaban.

-¡Búsquenlos inútiles! -gritó.

* * *

-Eso fue sorprendente - dijo la peliazul. -¿Cómo lo hizo?

-Es una de mis habilidades. - contestó la ojiverde.

Los cuatro portadores se encontraban corriendo entre los pasillos de aquella mansión-templo.

-¿Dónde habrá puesto los miraculous? -preguntó Adrien.

-Deben estar en un sitio asegurado- contestó Ladybug.

-Los tiene en su habitación -dijo Gabriel.

-¿Y dónde esta su habitación?

-En el ultimo piso.

Los cuatro pararon de golpe al escuchar unos pasos delante suyo.

Eran guerreros de Jade.

-Bien - dijo la ojiverde. -Que comience la acción.

* * *

 _ **No los he olvidado, pero sé que entenderán que mis estudios me están consumiendo.**_

 _ **Pero, haré todo lo posible por publicar aunque sea un cap al mes. (estoy consciente de que tarde 2 esta vez)**_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios que me inspiran para continuar esta historia.**_

 _ **Nos leemos a la próxima.**_


	23. Chapter 23 Charlas

_**Hola lectores y si, he vuelto y soy libre 90% ya que me fui a final de lite.**_

 _ **(8.9 no sube a 9 maldita vieja), pero aun así estuve ideando el tema de este cap.**_

 _ **Ya no digo mas y disfruten.**_

* * *

 **LA MASCARA QUE USAS.**

Mi nombre es Adrien Agreste, de día soy un modelo famoso, aunque debo admitir que no me es divertido ser modelo, solo lo hago para complacer a mi padre. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe de mi, y es que tengo un secreto, cuando surge el mal en las calles de París, yo me transformo en CHAT NOIR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 23 Charlas**

-No puedo creerlo -dijo un rubio estupefacto mientras veía como una cabeza de jade rodaba a su lado.

-Y eso no es todo -dijo Gabriel cruzado de brazos y viendo lo mismo que su hijo.

La Sra. Agreste con sus abanicos que al parecer tenían filo, había rebanado cual jamón a los soldados de jade. Una vez terminado colocó su arma en su cintura y camino en dirección a Gabriel pavoneándose como lo haría un pavo real.

-No presumas – dijo Gabriel frunciendo el seño.

-Según yo recuerdo – dijo la mujer. -Te encantaba que presumiera.

Con esto ultimo, el diseñador ya no pudo decir nada, mientras tanto los dos adolescentes que seguían aquella charla no pudieron evitar sentirse incómodos.

-Creo...que deberíamos ir por los miraculous -dijo Ladybug.

Los dos adultos sin pensarlo más comenzaron a caminar en dirección a las escaleras.

Apenas llegaron al otro piso se encontraron con otro problema, más guerreros de jade.

-¿De dónde salen tantos? -preguntó Adrien.

-¡Ladybug! -dijo Le Paon. -Tú y yo nos encargaremos, mientras que ustedes chicos deben de ir por sus miraculous.

-¡Ni creas que...-dijo Gabriel, pero fue interrumpido.

-No hay otra opción, así que ve -saca su arma. -Te abriré paso.

A regañadientes Gabriel comenzó a dar los primeros pasos hacia las escaleras mientras que Adrien y Ladybug se quedaron viendo aquella escena con la boca abierta, pues nunca se imaginaron que alguien pudiera darle ordenes al diseñador mas famoso de París y menos que este obedeciera.

-¡Adrien que esperas! -exclamó Gabriel.

-¿Eh? -dijo el rubio. -Ya voy.

Adrien iba a dar los primeros pasos hacia las escaleras, pero no sin antes dirigirse a su Lady, sujetar su mano y dedicarle un beso en este. Todo al estilo Chat Noir.

-Tenga mucho cuidado mi Lady. -Le guiña el ojo. - Estaré con usted lo más rápido que pueda.

Marinette se puso roja como un tomate, bien no sabiendo la identidad de Chat Noir nunca le permitía esos elogios o acciones, pero ahora que ya conocía la identidad del gato y más descubriendo que es el chico que ha amado en secreto, no sabía como reaccionar.

-¡Deja de tontear! - se escuchó a Gabriel a lo lejos.

Lo más rápido que pudo, Adrien fue tras su padre y desaparecieron por las escaleras.

-Ya sé lo que pasa -dijo Le Paon mirando mañosamente a la menor. -Te gusta Adrien ¿verdad?

-Yo... eh...bueno...este... -balbuceo la peliazul.

-Será algo que discutiremos luego.

Le Paon comenzó a correr en dirección a los guerreros de jade, seguida de Ladybug.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Gabriel y Adrien corrían lo más rápido que podían por un largo pasillo. Según el diseñador faltaba poco para llegar a los aposentos de Lotus, y conociendo al villano verde, estaba 95% seguro de que ahí se encontraban sus miraculous.

Aunque había algo que el diseñador no pudo evitar preguntarse: ¿Desde cuando su hijo estaba enamorado de su enemiga? Supuso que debió ser mientras él y la mariquita compartían momentos de heroísmo, lo notó en el comportamiento del gato y en como se refería a su compañera de luchas, pero también noto que Ladybug rechazaba toda muestra de afecto que su hijo le ofrecía.

-¿Piensas decirle tus sentimientos? -preguntó Gabriel golpe.

Adrien, al escuchar eso paró de correr y miró a su padre sorprendido por esa pregunta. Era obvio que sabía a que se refería su progenitor, pero nunca creyó que se lo diría así nada más y estando en un lugar no tan apropiado.

-Eh...verás -dijo Adrien poniéndose nervioso. -¿No crees que es el momento menos adecuado para discutir eso?

Gabriel sabía eso, pero no podía dejarlo para otro momento, y era algo que le caracterizaba, si tenía un pendiente o una falla, no importaba donde o que estaba haciendo, siempre buscaba la forma de resolverlo de cualquier modo. De ahí salía su perfeccionismo.

-Solo contesta lo que te pregunte -dijo Gabriel poniendo su cara sería.

Adrien titubeo por unos segundos, luego suspiró derrotado y dijo:

-No sé si pueda... El día de San Valentín iba decirle.– frunce el seño y en un tono molesto exclama -¡Pero, el estúpido de Hawk Moth hizo de las suyas y ya no pude hacerlo!

Gabriel se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja.

El ojiverde se paralizó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y eso de seguro le costaría más de una vida felina.

-Solo encuentra el valor para decirle, no lograrás nada si no lo intentas. -dijo Gabriel en un tono serio. -Los Agreste son conocidos por nunca rendirse, ahora es tu turno de mostrarlo -hace una pausa - Y esta vez él estúpido de Hawk Moth no se interferirá.

Con eso último Gabriel volvió a la marcha dejando a un ojiverde confundido detrás de él

¿Acaso le estaba dando ánimos para que expresara sus sentimientos a Ladybug?

* * *

-Solo tienes que ser directa y decirle lo que sientes -dijo Le Paon al momento que golpeaba un guerrero de Jade.

-Es muy difícil -dijo Ladybug mientras esquivaba un golpe. -Cada vez que intento hablar con él, la lengua se me traba y no puedo decir más de una palabra cuerda.

-Bueno, eso es algo en lo que deberías trabajar.

-Si ya me lo había dicho mi amiga Alya.

Ambas mujeres terminaron de derrotar a los guerreros de jade y aprovecharon para tomar un respiro.

-Bueno -dijo la ojiverde. -Estoy segura de que si le dices obtendrás buenos resultados.

-¿Y si no me acepta? Preguntó Marinette.

-Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

En ese momento más guerreros de Jade aparecieron por los pasillos y una voz bastante familiar y molesta resonó por la habitación.

-Si siguen así morirán -dijo Lotus. -Así que si se unen a mi podrán gobernar el mundo como mis leales guerreras y sirvientas.

-¡Olvídalo! -exclamaron Ladybug y Le Paon al mismo tiempo.

Un gruñido se escuchó por parte del villano y los soldados de Jade corrieron en dirección a las chicas.

* * *

-Cada vez que Marinette me hablaba siempre tartamudeaba y se ponía roja -dijo Adrien mientras abría cajones de un escritorio.

-¿Siempre? -preguntó Gabriel mientas revisaba un ropero.

-Si, no le entendía nada,llegué al punto de creer que tenía algún problema.

-¿De nacimiento? ¿Mental?

-Algo como la alteración del cromosoma 21, pero Nino me dijo que no tenía problemas de salud. Así que solo supuse que era tímida y ya no le tome importancia.

Ambos hombres habían llegado a la habitación principal de Lotus, después de haber cruzado infinidad de pasillos y lidiado con unos cuantos guerreros de Jade. Ahora su prioridad era encontrar sus miraculous, ayudar a las chicas y derrotar de una vez a Lotus.

-¿Viste que a otro le hablara con tartamudeos? -preguntó el diseñador.

-No -dijo el ojiverde.

Gabriel mostró una ligera sonrisa mientras hurgaba en el ropero de aquella habitación, no podía creer que su hijo no se halla dado cuenta de los sentimientos de la aspirante a diseñadora.

-¿Dónde están? -exclamó Adrien frustrado.

La habitación era enorme, había una cama más grande que una matrimonial en el centro. El ropero estaba del lado derecho y tenía casi el mismo tamaño de la primera computadora, a la izquierda se encontraban varios libreros repletos de libros y artefactos extraños, en las paredes apenas habían unas tres pinturas que mostraban naturaleza muerta y no olvidar la infinidad de baúles que se hallaban en una esquina.

-Lotus es una persona lista -dijo Gabriel mirando a su hijo. -Debe tenerlos en un lugar especial.

-¿Acaso buscaban esto? -dijo alguien en la puerta.

Gabriel y Adrien dirigieron sus miradas hacia la persona en la puerta y vieron a Lotus que sostenía con su mano derecha ambos miraculous.

-O tal vez Lotus los estuvo llevando consigo todo el tiempo -dijo Adrien.

Lotus entró en la habitación y se situó frente Gabriel y Adrien.

-Les haré la misma oferta que a ellas y espero que ustedes si sepan aprovecharla -dijo Lotus tranquilamente. -Si se unen a mi podrán estar a mi lado como mis guerreros personales. Gobernaremos todo el mundo y tendrán muchos privilegios.

-Ni creas que...-dijo el ojiverde pero fue interrumpido.

-Esa oferta es interesante -dijo Gabriel. -¿Por qué no dijiste eso desde un inicio? Podríamos haber evitado tanto alboroto.

-Digamos que era mi plan B -dijo Lotus. -Así que, ¿te gustaría gobernar el mundo como mi leal sirviente?

-Sería un honor. -dijo inclinándose.

-¡Padre! -exclamó Adrien. -¡¿Pero qué dices?!

Adrien no entendía nada, su padre estaba aceptando la oferta de Lotus, entonces ¿que sería de él, su madre y Ladybug?

-Bueno -dijo Lotus. -Ya que aceptaste, te entregaré tu miraculous y lo primero que debes hacer, es encargarte del niño y de las chicas.

-Con mucho placer -dijo el diseñador al momento que le entregaban el miraculous y se lo colocaba en el pecho como siempre lo hizo.

Al instante apareció Noroo un poco confundido, miró alrededor y pudo notar a Adrien, a Gabriel y a Lotus.

-Mi señor -dijo el Kwami morado.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Noroo, transformación! -exclamo el diseñador y un destello morado surgió del miraculous absorbiendo al Kwami y en pocos segundos ya estaba presente Hawk Moth.

-Ya te dije que hacer -dijo Lotus

Hawk Moth miró a Adrien fijamente, en sus ojos se podía ver irá acumulada y lo único que podía hacer era retroceder lentamente y buscar una forma de escapar de aquella situación.

-¿Padre? -dijo el ojiverde aterrado.

El diseñado dio un paso hacia su hijo, levantó su característico bastón era obvio que estaba dispuesto a golpearlo con el y justo en el momento que Adrien cerro los ojos y se cubrió escuchó un golpe hueco y que algo pesado caía al suelo.

El ojiverde abrió los ojos, vio a Lotus tirado en el suelo y a su padre con su bastón en el hombro.

-¿Pero que? -exclamó el rubio confundido.

-No tenemos tiempo. - dijo Hawk Moth al momento que le lanzaba algo a su hijo.

Adrien atrapó lo que le habían lanzado gracias a su reflejos de gato y al momento que revisó que era el objeto no pudo evitar sonreír.

Era su miraculous.

-Gracias -dijo Adrien al momento que se colocaba su miraculous. - Casi me engañas.

El villano morado miró a su hijo enarcando una ceja, era obvio que Gabriel había ideado ese pequeño plan para obtener los miraculous al momento que Lotus les hizo la oferta, pero de que su hijo decía que casi lo engañaba con su actuación era algo improbable, ya que había notado como el ojiverde estaba aterrado.

-Casi te haces en los pantalones -dijo Hawk Moth en un tono divertido.

-¡Qué! -dijo Adrien avergonzado. -¡Eso no es cierto!, además eres mi padre, nunca te atreverías a hacerme daño.

-¿Cuántas veces Hawk Moth te hizo daño?

Adrien se quedó callado y Gabriel lo tomó como una victoria por parte suya.

Justo en ese momento Lotus mostró señales de consciencia, se levantó del suelo y comenzó a flotar. Un aura de color verde intenso lo estaba rodeando, sus ojos habían tomado color verde oscuro brillante y se le podía ver que estaba más que molesto.

-Adrien. -dijo Hawk Moth. -¡SAL DE AQUÍ!

Apenas dijo eso y Hawk Moth fue golpeado por Lotus, la fuerza del golpe hizo que ambos hombres rompieran la pared y se dirigieran al patio del templo a empezar la batalla final.

* * *

 _ **La batalla final acaba de comenzar.**_

 _ **¿Qué ocurrirá?**_

 _ **¿Habrá muertes?**_

 _ **¿Declaraciones?**_

 _ **Si quieren saber no duden en ver el siguiente cap.**_

 _ **Todo comentario e idea es aceptada.**_

 _ **He de admitir que me tarde mucho, y si sigo así el fic ya cumplirá un año XD.**_

 _ **Pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones y puedo publicar más seguido, así que ya verán el siguiente cap.**_

 _ **Nos leemos a la próxima.**_


	24. Chapter 24 Batalla Final

_**Hola a todos los que siguen este fic desde el año pasado y los que empezaron hace poco.**_

 _ **Les informo que ya estoy de vacaciones, así que podrán disfrutar los nuevos capítulos.**_

 _ **También con respecto a un comentario de una persona llamada ALEX, le digo que si puede usar al personaje deseado, mientras me mande por correo privado o por comentarios el link de su fic.**_

 _ **Ya no digo más.**_

 _ **Disfruten la historia que la batalla final comienza.**_

* * *

 **LA MASCARA QUE USAS.**

Mi nombre es Adrien Agreste, de día soy un modelo famoso, aunque debo admitir que no me es divertido ser modelo, solo lo hago para complacer a mi padre. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe de mi, y es que tengo un secreto, cuando surge el mal en las calles de París, yo me transformo en CHAT NOIR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 24 Batalla Final.**

El rubio quedó estático en su lugar, acababa de ver como su padre y el villano verde caían directo en el patio del templo cubiertos de un montón de escombros y polvo.

-¡Padre! -exclamó Adrien al ver a su padre cubierto de pedazos de madera y sin señales de consciencia.

-¡Adrien! -dijo Plagg apareciendo.

-¡Plagg! -dijo aliviado. -¡Garras Fuera!

En eso Lotus se había levantado tambaleándose del suelo y se acercó a paso lento a Hawk Moth tomándolo por la chaqueta.

-Será mejor que me encargue de ti de una maldita vez. -dijo Lotus sacando un pequeño cuchillo de sus ropas.

Lotus levantó el cuchillo y al momento que estuvo a punto de clavárselo a Hawk Moth un bastón plateado se cruzó en su camino.

-No te dejaré hacerle daño -dijo Chat Noir.

El villano verde dejó caer a Gabriel y se dirigió al gato:

-Será mejor eliminarte primero.

Lotus con el cuchillo en la mano atacó al ojiverde y este a duras penas lograba esquivarlo. Sin embargo, el villano verde logró darle una patada al gato haciéndolo caer de bruces al piso.

-¿Qué no te enseñaron que a los gatos no se les debe pegar? -dijo Ladybug enredando su yoyo en la mano derecha de Lotus y tirando de el.

Lotus calló al suelo y la heroína de parís lo hizo dar unas cuantas vueltas hasta soltarlo directo a unos soldados de jade con los cuales estaba peleando Le Paon. Después de eso, la peliazul fue con el gato.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Ladybug ayudando al gato a levantarse.

-Si -dijo este sujetándose el estomago. - Vaya eso si que me dolió. ¿Crees que me quiera enseñar a como dar esa patada?

Un golpe en el hombro fue lo que recibió el gato por parte de la peliazul, haciéndolo entender que no era momento para sus típicas bromas.

-¡Auch!-dijo Chat sobandose el hombro. - Solo bromeaba.

-¡Adrien! -dijo Hawk Moth mostrando señales de consciencia.

El gato fue directo hacia donde se encontraba su progenitor y le quito parte de la madera de lo que componía la pared del ultimo piso.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó el gato.

-Si para ti caer del piso mas alto es estar bien, pues si. -dijo Hawk Moth levantándose del piso con ayuda de su hijo. -¿Dónde esta Lotus?

-Ladybug lo hizo volar.

-Escucha con atención, la única manera de derrotar a Lotus es quitándole su miraculous.

-¿Por qué siempre esa es la única forma?

-¡Deja de preguntar y Hazlo! -dijo Hawk molesto. - Tú madre y yo les daremos tiempo a ti a Ladybug. ¿Entendido?

Adrien dudo por un momento y con voz decidida exclamó. -¡Si!

-Ten cuidado.

Apenas pronunció esto ultimo y Gabriel abrazó a su hijo. Adrien un poco extrañado ya que su padre no suele dar ese tipo de afecto, no dudo más y correspondió el abrazo.

-¡No quiero arruinar su momento! -dijo Ladybug. -Pero Lotus se esta levantando.

En efecto, Lotus se había levantado y comenzó a disparar rayos verdes por todo el lugar. Hawk Moth miró al gato por ultima vez y salió de ahí junto con Le Paon seguido de un montón de guerreros de jade y confiando en que Adrien haría el trabajo.

Los adolescente esquivaron los rayos verdes y se cubrieron detrás de una columna.

-¿Cómo lo derrotamos? -preguntó Ladybug.

-Quitándole su miraculous -dijo Chat Noir. -Mi padre dice que es la única forma. Solo que no sé como hacerlo.

La peliazul se asomo por un lado de la columna y vio a Lotus, él cual no paraba de lanzar rayos verdes por todo el lugar con el objetivo de hacer salir a los héroes de su escondite. Se enfocó en su traje y buscó señales de su miraculous, cuando dio con el, se percató de que la tarea no será fácil.

-¡Cuidado mi Lady! -dijo el gato jalando a la mariquita para que no le diera un rayo verde.

-Gracias -dijo la peliazul. - Quitarle su miraculous no será cosa fácil.

-¿Sabes dónde lo tiene?

-Es la flor de Loto en su pecho.

-No será fácil.

-Si lo distraemos, tal ves tengamos oportunidad. -medita unos segundos. -¡Ya sé! ¡Tú haz lo tuyo Chat!

-¿Lo mio? -dijo un poco confundido.

-Actúa como Chat Noir lo hace siempre.

-¡Salgan de una maldita vez! -gritó Lotus.

El ojiverde salió de su escondite con las manos en alto, dando a entender que se había rendido. Lotus al ver esto, dejó de lanzar rayos a diestra y siniestra y se enfocó en el chico.

-Lotus -dijo Chat Noir. -Me rindo.

-¿Me crees estúpido niño? -dijo Lotus molesto.

-No, la verdad pienso que eres un tipo genial. -baja las manos. -Osea lograr controlar a mi padre de esa forma es...¡simplemente increíble! Y al ver lo que eres capaz de hacer me deja sin palabras y esa patada que me diste hace rato...¿Puedes enseñarme a darla?

Mientras el gato alagaba al villano, la heroína de París se escabullía entre los escombros que había provocado Lotus al lanzar sus rayos y buscaba la mejor manera de acercase a Lotus sin que este la viera.

-Conquistar el mundo no ha de ser tan fácil – continuó el gato. - No solo se requiere de un gran ejército, sino de un intelecto supremo...- ve como su Lady se acerca lentamente a Lotus. -Y puedo ver que haz cubierto eso

-Me sorprendes Chat Noir -dijo Lotus esbozando una sonrisa. -Pero te hace falta más que eso para poder distraerme.

En un movimiento rápido, Lotus se dio media vuelta y le propinó un golpe justo en la cara a la heroína de París, dejándola aturdida. Chat Noir al ver esto fue corriendo hacia Lotus y con un saltó logró darle una patada justo en el pecho.

El villano retrocedió producto del dolor infringido por la patada, sin embargo pareció no importarle, ya que en una milésima de segundo fue tras el gato y trato de golpearlo con su bastón.

-Acabaré ahora si con las plagas. -dijo Lotus golpeando fuertemente a Chat Noir haciéndolo caer y para evitar que se moviera colocó su pie en el cuello del menor.

El ojiverde trataba de quitarse de encima a Lotus, pero la falta de aire y fuerzas ya estaban cobrando factura.

-¿Alguna ultima palabra? -preguntó Lotus.

Adrien intentó decir algo, pero no pudo.

-Veo que no.

Justo en el momento en que Lotus aplicó más fuerza, una cuerda lo rodeo varias veces y fue jalado por esta.

Chat Noir se incorporó rápido e inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, después de eso dijo:

-Quería decirte que Mi Lady estaba detrás de ti.

Lotus intentó zafarse de la soga que componía el yoyo de la mariquita, pero le era imposible.

-¿Cómo es posible? -exclamó Lotus irritado.

-Creo que tomaré esto -dijo Chat Noir inclinándose y quitándole el broche en forma de loto al villano.

El villano verde se destransformó, dejando a la vista a un hombre vestido de traje color negro.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? -preguntó el gato. -¿Lo llevamos a la cárcel?

-Ya veremos que hacemos con él-dijo Ladybug.

-Como digas mi Lady.

Los héroes de París levantaron a Lotus del suelo con dificultad y dispuestos a salir del lugar. Sin embargo Lotus no se movió ni un centímetro, cosa que no agradó a los adolescentes y menos al ver que este esbozaba un sonrisa tenebrosa.

-Yo no iré con ustedes chicos. -dijo Lotus. -Prefiero quedarme aquí.

Un pitido comenzó a escucharse por el lugar y Ladybug vio que provenía de un especie de aparato que Lotus tenía oculto en la mano derecha.

-Explosivos -dijo Adrien al notar la caja.

-Este lugar volará en un minuto-dijo Lotus. -Suerte.

Lotus mordió algo que tenía en su boca y en cuestión de segundos hecho espuma por la boca y cayó al suelo como un costal de papas.

-Cianuro -dijo Ladybug quitando las ataduras del cuerpo inerte del villano.

-No tenemos tiempo de hacerle un funeral -dijo Chat Noir entrando en pánico. -Debemos encontrar a mis padres y salir de aquí.

Ambos chicos salieron del patio del templo y comenzaron a correr por los pasillos de este en busca de los señores Agreste, los cuales no tardaron en ser localizados.

-¡Tenemos el miraculous! - dijo Adrien corriendo hacia su padre. -¡Pero tenemos que salir de aquí!

-¿Dónde esta Lotus? -preguntó Hawk Moth.

-No hay tiempo -dijo Ladybug. -¡El lugar va a explotar!

Hawk Moth miró a su alrededor, sabía que no escaparían a tiempo o al menos que supieran volar. Enfocó su vista en la pared que estaba al fondo del pasillo y miró a los dos adolescentes, los cuales captaron el mensaje.

-¡Lucky charm! -dijo Ladybug lanzando su yoyo, el cual se convirtió en un trineo suficientemente grande para los cuatro.

Ahora era turno del gato.

-¡Cataclismo! -dijo Chat Noir corriendo directo a la pared del fondo y destruyéndola.

En cuestión de segundos los cuatro salieron por aquella puerta improvisada con la explosión detrás de ellos.

Comenzaron a deslizarse montaña abajo, por un segundo parecía que ya se habían librado, pero no fue así. La explosión del edificio causo una avalancha de nieve, la cual estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos.

-¡Le Paon! -dijo Hawk Moth viendo a su mujer.

-¡Todavía no es el momento! -contestó ella.

Hawk Moth iba a protestar cuando vio que se aproximaban a un vacío, fue cuando entendió todo. Chat Noir vio el vacío al cual se acercaban a gran velocidad y lo único que pudo hacer antes de caer, fue abrazar a Ladybug cerrar los ojos y gritar junto con ella.

Ahora era el turno de Le Paon, con un movimiento de sus abanicos creó un portal que los hizo caer justo en el centro de París, debajo de la torre Eiffel.

Hawk Moth se incorporó junto a Le Paon y ambos observaron como los menores seguían gritando, por suerte no no había nadie en ese lugar.

-Chicos -dijo Le Paon acercándose a ellos. -Están a salvo.

Chat Noir abrió los ojos justo con Ladybug y dejaron de gritar al ver que estaban en París a quien sabe que horas de la noche.

-Estamos vivos -dijo Ladybug levantándose y cerciorándose de que no tenia ningún rasguño.

-¡Lo estamos! -saltó Chat Noir de alegría. - ¡Logramos escapar de...

El ojiverde hizo una pausa, vio a su Lady y en un movimiento rápido junto sus labios con los de ella formando un anhelado beso, aunque no duro mucho ya que un pitido familiar los hizo separarse.

La energía de ambos miraculous se terminó, dejando ver quienes eran detrás de la máscara.

-Qué le parece Mi Lady. -dijo Adrien sujetando las manos de Marinette. -Si la llevo a tomar algo.

-¿Tú...m-me estas in-invitando a salir.? -dijo Marinette toda nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Si, pero creo que debemos hacer algo con tu tartamu...

Adrien ya no pudo terminar la frase debido a que su Lady lo besó y este solo la abrazo y la correspondió.

Mientras los adolescentes se compartían amor mutuamente, Gabriel y su esposa eran testigos de esa escena.

-¡Adrien! -dijo Gabriel. -No hay tiem...

-Déjalos -dijo la Sra Agreste. -Son jóvenes.

-Tenemos pendientes por resolver.

-Aun pueden esperar y al igual que ellos, recuerdo que aquí fue donde nos besamos por primera vez. ¿Te acuerdas?

-Fue después de haber derrotado aquel extraño villano. Nuestros miraculous estaban escasos de energía y nuestras identidades peligra...

La ojiverde ya no permitió que siguiera hablando juntando sus labios con los de él y Gabriel solo abrazo a su mujer y correspondió aquel beso.

Ya no importaba que aun tuvieran pendientes que resolver, ya no importaba que estuvieran en un lugar publico. Lo único que importaba era que por fin habían derrotado al mal que los acechaba y que ahora podían disfrutar un momento de paz.

* * *

 _ **Bueno chicos y chicas, este fue el fin de la batalla.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Y les informó que este no es capitulo final.**_

 _ **El final será publicado el próximo Lunes con el fin de festejar un año de este fic.**_

 _ **Todo comentario es aceptado.**_

 _ **Nos leemos a la próxima.**_


	25. Chapter 25 La mascara que usas

_**Hemos llegado al ultimo capitulo.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos los que me han seguido, apoyando y esperado.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste tanto como a mi.**_

 _ **Disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

 **LA MASCARA QUE USAS.**

Mi nombre es Adrien Agreste, de día soy un modelo famoso, aunque debo admitir que no me es divertido ser modelo, solo lo hago para complacer a mi padre. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe de mi, y es que tengo un secreto, cuando surge el mal en las calles de París, yo me transformo en CHAT NOIR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 25 Detrás de la mascara.**

Por fin había terminado todo, Lotus ya no era una amenaza, había encontrado a su madre, y sobre todo había besado a la chica detrás de la mascara de Ladybug, esa noche no podía ser mejor.

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir? - preguntó Adrien una vez se hubo separado de la peliazul.

-Lo dejaré a tu criterio. -dijo Marinette con una sonrisa.

-Pasaré a tu casa a las cinco.

Al momento que la peliazul escuchó "casa", recordó que estaba metida en serios problemas y más por haberse escapado en medio de la noche. Era muy probable que sus padres la meterían a un convento cuando ella pusiera un pie en casa.

-Creo que tendremos que posponer la cita -dijo Marinette desanimada. -Mis padres me harán monja cuando vuela a casa.

-Que mal Adrien. -dijo Plagg entre risas. -Por fin sabes quien es Ladybug y esta se convertirá en monja.

-¡Plagg, cállate! -dijo Adrien en voz alta y con voz normal – Debe haber alguna forma de sacarte del lío.

-Adrien -dijo Gabriel – Yo me encargo.

El diseñador ya había deshecho la transformación al igual que su esposa y se encaminó a un teléfono público, mientras que los adolescentes se encontraban sentados en una banca esperando cruelmente su destino.

Unos minutos más tarde, vieron como una limusina se estacionaba cerca de donde se encontraban los cuatro portadores y un hombre de complexión robusta salia de esta con una cara de sorpresa.

Después de haber entrado al vehículo, Gabriel dio las indicaciones de ir al departamento en el cual se hospedaba Adrien, ya que por obvias razones la mansión Agreste estaría siendo investigada por la policía, gracias a las explosiones de hace unas horas.

En el departamento se encontraba Natalie, a quien extrañada se le había encomendado traer un poco de ropa del diseñador y de su esposa, pero cuando vio a la mujer pasar por el arco de la puerta no pudo evitar ahogar un grito.

-Hola Natalie -dijo la Sra. Agreste. -Hace tiempo que no te veía.

-Pero si usted esta... -balbuceo la secretaria. -¿Pero cómo?

-Es algo que explicaré en una conferencia de prensa. -dijo Gabriel al momento que cogía la ropa que la secretaria le había traído. - Quiero que este organizada para las 11. ¿Entendido?

-Como diga. -dijo Natalie, luego miró a la Sra. Agreste y sonriendo dijo. -Me alegra que haya vuelto.

Con eso ultimo la secretaria salio del lugar con el objetivo de cumplir su mandado.

-Oye Marinette. -dijo Adrien. -¿Quieres algo de la cocina.? Apuesto que tu Kwami necesita alimento y descanso.

La peliazul siguió al rubio por un pequeño pasillo que los llevó a la cocina del departamento. Adrien sacó del refrigerador un plato lleno de queso camembert para Plagg y de la alacena una caja de galletas para Tikki. Aunque no fueron los únicos en comer, al poco rato llegaron los Kwami de Hawk Moth y Le Paon a unirse a la comida.

-¿Me preguntó si los demás miraculous tendrán Kwamis como ellos? -dijo Adrien al momento de coger una galleta.

La peliazul al escuchar eso no pudo evitar atragantarse con un vaso de leche, había recordado que el maestro Fu estaba en el hospital y que antes de quedar inconsciente le dijo que los miraculous que el poseía habían sido robados por Lotus.

-¡Olvidamos los demás miraculous! -exclamó Marinette.

-¡El templo voló en mil pedazos! -gritó Adrien.

-¡Ya dejen de hacer tanto alboroto! -dijo Gabriel entrando a la cocina, vestido con su habitual traje.

-¡Pero! -exclamaron los adolescentes.

De entre sus ropas, Gabriel sacó una pequeña bolsita de tela y la puso en la mesa, mientras él se dirigía al refrigerador, Marinette cogió la bolsa y al abrirla pudo ver que adentro se encontraban los miraculous de la tortuga, la abeja y el zorro.

-Menos mal -dijo Marinette aliviada.

Adrien miró a su padre, quien estaba sirviéndose un vaso con leche y con la mirada le exigió una explicación.

-Mientras buscábamos en la habitación de Lotus.-dijo Gabriel.

Un silencio incomodo se produjo en la cocina, los Kwamis ya habían terminado de comer y se habían quedado encima de la mesa todos adormilados.

-No puedo creer que hayas conservado el departamento tal como lo deje -dijo la Sra. Agreste entrando a la cocina. Aun recuerdo cuando nos escapábamos y veníamos aquí a...

-Ya tengo todo planeado. -dijo Gabriel interrumpiendo a su esposa y llamando la atención de todos. -Primero empezaremos con la señorita Dupain-cheng.

-Ya puedo escuchar las trompetas fúnebres -dijo Marinette dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa.

* * *

Gabriel llevó a Marinette en la limusina hasta su casa y al momento que llegaron a la panadería pudieron ver una patrulla fuera de esta y con los Dupain hablando con dos policías.

Gabriel fue el primero en salir de la limusina, y ayudó a la joven Dupain a salir, cuando Sabina vio a su hija, fue corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla.

-¡Marinette! -dijo la mujer. -¿Pero dónde demonios estabas?

-¡Nos tenias preocupados! -dijo Tom molesto. -¡¿Sabes acaso que hora es?! ¡Esparte así Marinette! ¿Qué fue lo que te impulsó a hacer eso?

-Yo...-dijo la peliazul pero fue interrumpida.

-Puedo explicar lo que paso -dijo Gabriel en su típico semblante serio. -Pero no en este lugar.

Los señores Dupain llevaron a Gabriel a su pequeño departamento y una vez dentro se sentaron en los sillones. Sabina y Tom mandaron a Marinette a su habitación y la chica obedeció sin tener otra opción.

La peliazul no sabía que tenía planeado el señor Agreste, solo le quedaba esperar y rezar para no terminar sin su cabeza.

Una hora lenta pasó y Marinette ya se había desesperado, Tikki trato de calmarla sin éxito, hasta que el llamado de su madre casi le provoca un infarto. Cuando bajó por las escaleras ella esperaba un gran regaño, pero en vez de ello fue recibida con una gran sonrisa por parte de sus padres.

-Marinette -dijo Sabina. -No puedo creer lo que hiciste.

-Fue algo muy peligroso señorita. - dijo Tom poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica. - Pero muy valiente.

-¿Qué? -dijo Marinette confundida.

-El señor Agreste nos explicó que tú ayudaste a los héroes de París a salvar a su esposa.

-Te ofreciste como señuelo para distraer a Hawk Moth. -dijo Sabina. - Para que Ladybug y Chat Noir pudieran actuar.

-Bueno...no fue gran cosa -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y mirando al Diseñador, quien se encontraba a dos metros de ella.

-Aun así -dijo Tom. -Estas castigada por dos semanas.

-Pero...¿Y qué pasó con lo de valiente?

-No niego que tus acciones fueron heroicas -dijo Sabina cruzándose de brazos. -Pero el no decirnos lo que planeabas fue un error jovencita.

-Esta bien – dijo la peliazul mirando al suelo -Lo admito, hice mal en no decirles.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas, pero aun puedes salir el viernes.

Marinette alzó la cabeza y miró a Gabriel, quien le contestó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-Ya esta todo aclarado -dijo el Diseñador. - Si me disculpan en unas horas tengo una conferencia de prensa.

La ojiazul vio como el señor Agreste desaparecía por la puerta de su casa, estaba tan agradecida con él que no sabía como expresárselo, pero ya sería en otra ocasión.

* * *

Pronto dieron las 11 y fuera de la casa Agreste se había juntado varias personas de la prensa al igual que espectadores y policías.

Gabriel se encontraba frente a todos ellos y una vez que la prensa de calmó, el Diseñador dio paso con la conferencia.

-Sé que muchos de ustedes se estarán preguntando que fue lo que pasó. - dijo Gabriel haciendo una referencia a los escombros de su casa.

-¿Fue un atentado terrorista? -dijo una reportera.

-¿Tuvo que ver acaso el villano de París? -preguntó un hombre.

-En parte -contestó el Diseñador. -Como recordaran hace tiempo mi esposa fue secuestrada y después de una larga búsqueda, la policía la había dado por muerta. Yo, en cambio no me rendí, pero al no ver muestras de su paradero comencé a aceptar la triste verdad. No obstante, gracias a los héroes de París me enteré que el villano Hawk Moth la tenía retenida, así que con la ayuda de una chica, la cual me ha pedido que no revele su identidad por ciertas causas. Ladybug y Chat Noir pusieron en ejecución un plan para salvar a mi esposa.

-¿Eso incluyó que parte de su casa volará en pedazos?- preguntó otra mujer.

-Hay sacrificios que debemos hacer.

-¿Dónde se encuentran los héroes de París? -preguntó Alya quien se encontraba en primera fila. -¿Por qué ellos no están aquí para explicarnos lo que paso?

-Después de todo lo que pasó -dijo Gabriel. - Creo que Ladybug y Chat Noir se merecen un descanso.

-¿Podemos ver a su esposa? -dijo un hombre.

La Sra. Agreste apareció frente a los reporteros y comenzó a responder preguntas, de las cuales ya había preparado respuestas con anticipación.

-¿Cuál fue la reacción de su hijo al enterarse de que usted esta con vida? -preguntó una mujer.

\- He mandado traer a mi hijo desde Alemania. -contestó Gabriel. -No ha de faltar mucho para que llegue, pero estoy seguro que se alegrara.

Una limusina se encontraba a una cuantas calles del lugar de la conferencia, adentro iba Adrien, esperando el momento de ejecutar el plan que le había dicho su padre, el cual consistía en llegar a la conferencia, salir del auto lo más rápido posible sin darle la oportunidad al chofer de que abriera la puerta, mirar hacia su madre, quedarse estático unos segundos, luego correr hacia ella y abrazarla.

Era algo que no podía fallar.

-Tu padre si que tenía todo planeado Adrien -dijo Plagg saliendo de su escondite.

-Me sorprende -dijo el ojiverde subiendo la ventanilla oscura que separa al conductor del pasajero. -Incluso se echó toda la culpa de lo ocurrido.

-En parte lo es.

-Bueno...si, pero ni siquiera dejó que Ladybug y Chat Noir explicaran todo lo que paso.

-Si Chat Noir esta ahí, ¿cómo es que Adrien va a fingir sorpresa por su madre?

-Ya sé eso Plagg, pero también me hace pensar en el que pasara con Hawk Moth.

-Será algo que discutiremos más tarde, ya casi llegamos.

Adrien se percató de que ya estaban a escasas dos cuadras de llegar a la mansión y no pudo evita sentirse nervioso, aunque tratase de repasar varias veces el plan en su mente para tranquilizarse.

Cuando el auto paró, el ojiverde, rápidamente se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del auto incluso antes de que el chofer lo hiciera. Se quedó estático viendo a su madre y en pocos segundos se echo a correr directo hacia ella.

Los fotógrafos no paraban de tomar fotos a la madre e hijo, pues era obvio que esa sería la portada de todo medio de comunicación del día siguiente con el titulo: Feliz recuento de madre e hijo.

Sin embargo, todo lo que Adrien experimentaba en ese momento no era actuado, realmente estaba feliz de volver a ver a su madre, tanto que hasta había comenzado a llorar de la felicidad.

* * *

Marinette estaba viendo la conferencia desde la tv de su casa y no pudo evitar asombrarse por lo que había dicho el Diseñador. Le había echado toda la culpa de lo ocurrido a Hawk Moth (osea él) y le había dado todo el crédito a ella y su compañero gatuno.

-No puedo creer lo que veo -dijo la peliazul.

-Pues créelo -dijo Tikki. - Si que lo tenía todo planeado. ¡Mira es Adrien!

-Que bien que por fin sean una familia otra vez – dijo viendo el enfoque que hacia la cámara a los tres miembros.

-¿Ahora qué pasará? -preguntó el Kwami rojo.

-No lo sé Tikki.

* * *

Tres días pasaron y llegó la mañana del viernes.

Marinette se encontraba entrando a su salón de clases, el lugar estaba vacío a excepción de un chico de pelo castaño y lentes sentado en su lugar habitual.

-Hola mi Lady. -dijo este al verla entrar.

-¿Félix? -exclamó la peliazul enarcando una ceja.- ¿Qué planeas?

-Solo, despedirme de los chicos del salón siendo Félix, ya que pronto me iré a Alemania dándole la oportunidad a Adrien de volver al instituto.

-Ya veo. -dijo ella sonriendo. -Ya no pude darte el tour por París.

-Pero podrás dárselo a Adrien.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a reír cuando empezaron a entrar los otros chicos seguidos de la profesora.

Las clases siguieron como si nada y al final de estas, todos los chicos del salón se despidieron de Félix y le desearon suerte. Chloe se alegró al escuchar esa noticia, pero Sabrina se puso a llorar, pues nunca volvería a ver al chico que la hizo suspirar varias veces.

Antes de que el castaño se fuera, Alya lo detuvo y se lo llevo a un lugar apartado para hablar en privado, cosa que Marinette notó, así que sin que estos se dieran cuenta fue a espiarlos.

-¿Qué va pasar con Chat Noir? -preguntó Alya en voz baja.

-No te preocupes -dijo el castaño. -Lo de irme a Alemania solo es una coartada.

-¿Entonces a dónde te irás?

-A ningún lado, solo que volveré a tomar mi identidad original.

-¿Identidad original? - dijo abriendo los ojos.

-Aja, verás, Félix Le Blanc no es mi verdadero nombre y este no es mi verdadero tono de cabello, aunque eso ultimo ya lo sabes.

-¿Quién eres realmente? -dijo cruzandose de brazos.

-Si te digo la diversión terminará – dijo negando con el pulgar y sonriendo.

-¿Alguna pista?

-Digamos que soy un chico rubio entre tantos de los que hay en la ciudad.

-Eso no es de ayuda.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda Alya, realmente eres una estupenda reportera.

El castaño abrazó a la morena y se alejó de ella, pero Alya lo detuvo.

-¡Espera! -dijo la reportera. -¿Qué pasara con Marinette? ¿No le dirás que la amas?

Félix se dio la vuelta, miró a su interrogadora y dijo:

-Marinette está interesado en otra persona.

-Pero dudo que esa persona sienta lo mismo por ella. -contestó la morena.

-Créeme, esa persona la aceptará.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué va a pasar contigo? ¿La dejarás ir así?

-No hay otra opción, además alguien más ha aceptado mis sentimientos, alguien de la cual he estado enamorado profundamente desde que empecé a ser Chat Noir.

-No me digas que...

-Si, hasta pronto Alya.

Con eso ultimo, Félix cruzó la puerta de la escuela para no volver jamás.

Mientras tanto Marinette después de haber escuchado eso, se alejó del lugar y fue a su casillero para recoger sus cosas. Allí se encontró a Alya quien ya estaba por marcharse.

-Alya -la llamó Marinette.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó ella.

-Quería disculparme, actué como una tonta y no quise escuchar tu teoría de la identidad de Chat Noir.

-Ya no importa Marinette -dijo ella sonriendo. -Ahora que lo pienso, si que era para reírse.

Ambas chicas se dieron un abrazo, restaurando así su amistad.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado? -preguntó la morena.

-Claro -dijo la peliazul, pero en ese momento su teléfono sonó y al revisarlo, descubrió que era un mensaje de texto.

 _Paso por ti a las ocho en punto_

 _atte. Adrien._

-¡Te ha invitado a salir! -dijo Alya casi gritando.

-Yo...no sé que decir. -dijo Marinette fingiendo sorpresa, pues recordó que el rubio ya la había invitado previamente.

-¿Entonces que esperamos? Debemos ver que pondrás para ir.

Las dos chicas recogieron sus cosas y fueron corriendo hasta la casa de los Dupain, una vez dentro Sabina las saludo.

-Hola -dijo la madre. -¿Quieren algo de tomar?

-Ahora no hay tiempo señora Cheng -dijo Alya. -Debemos encontrar algo que pueda usar su hija para su cita de hoy.

-¿Cita?...¡Ahora que lo recuerdo! -saca una caja mediana de color rosa con el sello de la marca Agreste. -Un hombre vino a traerme esto, dijo que era para ti.

-¿Para mi? -preguntó Marinette enarcando una ceja al ver la marca Agreste.

-¡¿Qué esperas ábrelo?! -dijo Alya mostrando impaciencia.

Marinette abrió la caja y de ella sacó un vestido color rosa pastel, de un tirante, de largo un poco antes de la rodillas y con un estampado de flores negras brillantes, pero sobre todo, de lado izquierdo justo del lado de la cadera, había una letra "M" igual a la de su firma.

-Pero si este es un diseño que tenía en mi cuaderno. - dijo la peliazul observando el vestido detenidamente.

-Hay una nota. -dijo Alya entregándole una pequeña hoja.

 _Con la ayuda de un gato, pude infiltrarme en tu_

 _habitación y revisar tu cuaderno de dibujos._

 _(espero que no me mates)_

 _Al ver este vestido, no pude evitar pensar que_

 _se te vería hermoso, así que le pedí_

 _ayuda a mi padre, él cual acepto como puedes ver_

 _y me dijo que estaba dispuesto a ayudarte a_

 _convertirte en una Diseñadora famosa._

 _Atte: AA alias CN._

 _PD. Me encantó el fondo de pantalla de tu computadora._

Marinette se sonrojó al leer esa nota, mientras que Alya y Sabina la llevaban a su habitación para arreglarla.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos dieron las ocho en punto y una limusina se situó frente a la panadería, de ella bajó un chico rubio vestido con un traje de color negro.

La peliazul salió del local portando el vestido rosa, cosa que alegro a Adrien y aprovechó para darle un cumplido estilo Chat Noir, pero la chica no se encontraba sola, detrás de ella se encontraban los padres de ella.

-¿Qué pasó con el otro chico Marinette? -preguntó Tom. -Ese de cabello café y de lentes.

-Se fue a Alemania. - contestó la chica haciendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Que bien, no me agradaba ese chico, eso de meterse en tu habitación-mira a Adrien. -En cambio tú eres un buen chico, tú si eres respetuoso y buen partido.

-¡Papá!

-Solo digo la verdad -dijo encogiéndose de hombros. - En fin, quiero que traigas a mi hija sana y salva.

-Claro que lo haré -dijo Adrien.

-Antes de que se vayan -dijo Sabina con una cámara en mano. -Dejen que les tome una foto.

Después de una sesión de fotos, Adrien y Marinette subieron a la limosna con rumbo sorpresa para la chica.

-¿Sabes si el Maestro Fu esta bien? -preguntó Marinette.

-Si -contestó el ojiverde. -Mi padre fue a verlo al hospital, me dijo que pronto lo darían de alta.

-Que bien.

-El vestido...se te ve muy bien. -dijo sonrojado.

-Gracias, aunque me preguntó como es que accediste a mi libro de diseños si lo tenía dentro de una caja con candado. -hace una pausa y reflexiona.- Ahora que me lo pienso, mi caja ya no estaba donde la deje y no la encontré en ninguna parte.

-Bueno...la caja se encuen...digamos que la forcé mucho para abrirla y se rompió.

-¡Qué!

-Calma, acabo de mandarla a arreglar.

-Mas te vale que así sea gato.

Unos minutos después llegaron a su destino: la Torre Eiffel.

Adrien condujo a Marinette hasta lo alto de la torre, donde se encontraba una mesa para dos lista, un camarero y un violinista.

-¿Cómo es que? -preguntó Marinette.

-Digamos que fue idea de mi mamá y quien lo hizo posible fue mi padre. -contestó el ojiverde.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en la mesa y Marinette contempló el paisaje nocturno de París.

-Me preguntó que pasará con Hawk Moth -dijo Marinette sin apartar la vista del paisaje.

-Mi padre me dijo que le entregó su miraculous junto con el de mi madre y los demás al maestro Fu -dijo Adrien también observando el paisaje.

-Es extraño, ¿no lo crees? Ahora que ya no tenemos villano con quien combatir, ¿qué pasará con Ladybug y Chat Noir?

-Por el momento ellos tendrán un merecido descanso -dijo el ojiverde mirándola.

-Tienes razón. -dijo la peliazul sonriéndole.

-Ahora, ¿que te gustaría degustar mi Lady? -dijo abriendo el menú.

-No lo sé, ¿Qué me recomiendas Chat?

-Te recomiendo...

En un movimiento rápido, Adrien se acercó a Marinette y juntó sus labios con los de ella, sellando así un nuevo comienzo, pues aun les faltaba una aventura por vivir.

FIN

* * *

 _ **Aquí ha llegado esta historia, gracias a todos por acompañarme en esta aventura.**_

 _ **La inspiración de esta historia fue gracias a que un día en una tienda me pasé por el pasillo de tintes para el cabello y me percaté de que en los ingredientes incluía el amoniaco y si recuerdan, esta historia inició con este químico.**_

 _ **Por ultimo, quiero decir que pronto subiré un prototipo de historia, así que los invitó a darse una vuelta por mis historias y comentar.**_

 _ **O si no, ¿A ustedes de que les gustaría que escribiera?**_

 _ **Gracias a todos y Nos leemos a la próxima.**_

 _ **Atte. Karastengu.**_


End file.
